Phoebe Grey - The Daughter of a CEO
by uncertainelf19
Summary: BOOK 1 - Phoebe Grey is a normal student who is leaving Harvard and is heading home to Seattle to work with her Father in Grey Enterprises; the handsome and charming Christian Grey. Her life may be chaotic being the daughter of a C.E.O and the richest man in America, but after a night out with her friends things will not be the same... BOOK 2 - Phoebe's life changes dramatically!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yeah, being the daughter of a CEP has its ups and downs now and then. The constant being checked on by security was annoying but Dad has his reasons and it had to be done.

Dad was strict with me, even at 21 I can hardly get him off my back! But thanks to him my school work got me top grades and now I'm graduating from Harvard tomorrow. A CEO in training. Sounds swish. Dad was thrilled when I told him years ago about my future decisions. He said I had a talent to persuade people to do what I want.

Ted is currently in the science business; something to do with astrophysics and computer science. Out of the whole family he is definitely the whiz kid. I prefer a good debate myself and being the leader of the 'pack'. Dad's going to have a great time keeping me in line at work. But personally, I can't wait!

It's my final night at college, and to celebrate our results a few of us are having drinks and going out for the evening into town; this means make-up and a dress which is not my area at all.

"You look beautiful without make-up. Stop messing with it."

"Maybe you can do it for me, Ian?" I asked, smirking and throwing the tube of mascara at him as he smiled and laughed, knocking it aside with his large hands.

"And I would prefer it if you didn't have the dress on...' he muttered sexily, crawling along the bed towards me. I turned and smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in as he nuzzled my breasts.

"Honey, Lilly and Josh will be here in fifteen minutes," I whispered, clutching his face with both of my hands and staring into his puppy dog eyes that I can never resist.

"What could we possibly do, baby, in fifteen minutes?" he asked, kissing away at my neck and I was all his, toppling down onto the bed and surrendering myself to him as his hands glided across my breasts as he kissed my belly, my insides churning at his touch. I was so lucky to have him, and it had been six months since we started dating. We were making the most of our time when it was just us two, and I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Phoebe, honey you look amazing! Who did you hair?" asked Lilly, twirling me around to take a look at my attire. I was wearing a fitted red tight dress with a scooped high neck, black tights and black high boots. I blushed and smiled, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror and raising my eyebrows. Wow! I did a good job... for me.

"I did it," I muttered, approving my hair. It looked alright for once. My dark long straight brown hair was no longer loose, but plaited into a tight bun, my straight cut fringe clean and... cut! Lilly smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs and outside into the summers evening. Josh was sat in the car, and Ian was following swiftly behind us. He held my hand as we clambered into the back of Josh's car and whizzed away into the night.

The bar was full of graduates dancing with their friends or partners, dancing in the disco colours which moved here and there. We found a table by the window and sat down, making ourselves comfortable as Ian and Josh went to grab some shots and drinks.

"How long has it been with Josh now, Lilly?" I shouted over the music. She smiled and blushed.

"A year next week!" she shouted back, smiling as she stared at her boyfriend. They were perfect for each other, and the sort of couple who you pass in the street and envy. Lilly was beautiful, ginger hair with freckles and green eyes, her hair was thick and wavy. She was petite yet curvaceous and incredibly tall. I was completely different. I was petite, but not curvaceous. I was tiny actually, skinny legs yet I was very strong, and many people have stupidly underestimated me in the past and got their comeuppance.

Ian and Josh arrived with 16 shots and a pint each, and we downed the shots quickly, and I felt a sudden rush going to my head, and I felt dizzy. Ian pulled me suddenly to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around me, his hands moving their way to my backside.

"Ian... stop it," I said, moving his hands to my hips instead. With all these people around us and with me being slightly famous I didn't fancy having him touching me with gaping mouths and eyes.

"No..." he slurred, he was so drunk that his smile was crooked and quite creepy. I pushed him away and he wobbled slightly, moving and hitting a young girl with blond hair, but she stood up and carried on dancing. I moved over towards our table to drink my water and clear my head, but Ian grabbed my arm and pulled me to his sweaty body.

"Get into your fucking place next time," he snarled at me and I wriggled out of his grip, walking as carefully as I could to my seat. Lilly sat there and giggled as she watched me collapse into my seat.

"Alright? Where's Ian?" she asked. I glared at her and she knew that that was the end of the conversation.

"Come on," she said, pulling me up to her. She smiled at me and giggled again, she was drunk also. "Let's get plastered!" she shouted. She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the bar, grabbing more and more shots and loosing it completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night seemed to go so fast and Josh finally found me and Lilly dancing very badly in the dance floor. He grabbed us and moved towards our table.

"Come on, let's go. You two are pissed out of your heads! Want to come back to ours, Phoebe?" he asked, looking at me with care.

"You are so handsome," I whispered, touching his face softly. I turned to Lilly and giggled. "You lucky bitch," I muttered and she giggled too, falling over slightly but being rescued by Josh in his caring and strong arms.

"Come on, lets go and see if we can find Ian." With that, I wondered like a baby lamb outside into the cold air. It was refreshing and clear, hitting my face sharply but it was a relief. I looked around and I couldn't see Ian anywhere, nor Josh and Lilly for that matter. _They've gone back inside. _I turned to enter the club and I heard someone shouting my name.

"Phoebe! Come here!" shouted a familiar voice. I turned to see that on the opposite side of the road was Ian and two other men who I had not seen before. Because of the alcohol, I felt brave and I wondered sexily, or so I thought, towards them.

"Alright, boys?" I said in my husky voice, attempting to sound cool. Ian grabbed me and pulled to his lips and the two guys whooped as he practically stuck his tongue down my throat.

"Ian!" I shouted as I pushed him away from me. He chuckled and held onto me tighter.

"Feisty one you've got there, Ian," muttered one of the men, putting out his cigarette on the wall. I despise smoking, and I am glad Ian doesn't do it, though now seeing this two men I am not quite sure.

"So, this is the CEO's daughter?" asked the other one, his blond hair blinding me from the street lights. Ian grabbed me tighter and leaned in to kiss my mouth, but I moved to the side and his lips met my cheek.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" he slurred, falling into my body.

"Because you're wrecked. Leave me alone!" I shouted, pushing him away from me. He fell slightly and hit a large bin, falling onto the floor with a crash as the bin lid fell onto his head. I gaped at him as he rose from the floor, evil and anger filling his eyes as he glared at me.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted and with that he slapped me around the face. In all my days of knowing Ian, I would have never have thought that he would have slapped me around the face. I thought he... loved me. How wrong I was.

"Now, lets make an example of you..." he muttered, lifting my dress and showing my black lace panties to the men. I attempted to pull down my dress but he kept it up and wouldn't let me go. Suddenly, I blinked and Ian was on the floor, and the two men had ran for it.

"Get off my fucking sister, you sick bastard!" I looked up and saw Ted. My beloved brother holding onto me. The last thing I saw was him looking at me with care, checking my every mark.

"Ian, can you take us to her apartment, please?" asked Ted and then I closed my eyes, not wanting to see or hear anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My eyes flickered open and I saw a bright light coming from my window. It was morning and the day of my graduation, and I suddenly sat upright. My head reeled. Spinning around my brain. I held my head tightly and I crawled out of bed, not remembering anything that happened the night before. I was dressed in a t-shirt and my panties, nothing else. And seeing as though no one else was in the apartment I couldn't care less. I walked towards the kettle to make myself some coffee and maybe wake myself up.

"Morning," muttered someone in the corner. I turned to see Ted eating toast and drinking tea, sat with his legs crossed and his Ray-ban glasses on the end of his nose. He smirked as he looked at me, my hair a mess and all over my face, and my eyes drooped.

"Ted?" I asked, completely confused. My eyes widened and I remembered. Ian. Shit! Ian! "Shit! Ted what the fuck happened last night?" I shouted. Ted was taken aback by my outburst but I couldn't understand. I was drinking, oh the drinking. Outside, and the blond hair. The dress and the bin. Oh god. "I punched a guy who nearly raped you, Phoebe... but don't bother with the 'thank-you!" he muttered, chewing up the last bit of toast on his plate. He stood up and I pelted towards him, throwing my arms around his waist and hugging him.

"I've missed you. Where's Mum and Dad? Please tell me they didn't see me like this!" I pleaded. If they had seen me this drunk, Hell would've seemed like a nice place to live. He smiled and shook his head and long sigh of relief left me as I slumped onto the sofa.

"Where are they? And how the hell did you find me?" I asked, completely confused still. "They're in a hotel about fifteen minutes away from here. Josh found your phone and I rang you, he answered and said he couldn't find you. So, I came to find you. Obviously tracking you," he muttered, smiling. "Dad taught you well," I whispered. He didn't smile, and he looked at me with concern.

"Phoebe, I wont tell Mum and Dad about Ian," he muttered sombrely.

"I will. He deserves what he gets after this." Ted looked shocked and raised his eyebrows, but a hint of kindness and awe was glistening in his eyes. "I'm just a little shocked at what he did. I don't know why..."

"It's because you're beautiful, Phoebe. He was going to take advantage of a smart, attractive and very drunk girl who he could easily get his way with. I'm glad I came when I did or Lord knows what would've happened," he said. He ran his hands through his hair, agitated and obviously thinking of what might have happened if he hadn't of rescued me.

"Despite the fact I'm tiny and a girl, Ted, I can take care of myself. But thank you, all the same." I kissed him on the cheek and rose slowly, gaining my balance. I smiled and looked down at my attire. I blushed and covered my legs, knowing that my older brother was stood smirking at me. I didn't realise till just that he was dressed in a casual suit, looking clever, smart yet very handsome. I looked at the clock and realised that I had two hours to get ready, and that I should better start now.

"Ready? Mum and Dad are downstairs," said Ted as I collected my bag from the counter. I grabbed my keys and locked the apartment door behind us. I slowly walked down the stairs, careful not the trip in my new heels. My dress was new too, a halter neck dress which was black. I always wore black and dark colours, unlike Lilly who wore green most days. Then, I saw the car, and Taylor opening the door and my Mum and Dad clambering out of the car to greet me. "Phoebe, I am so proud of you," my Mum said, sobbing slightly between words. "Thanks, Mum. Dad?" I asked, smiling up at him. He grabbed me tightly and hugged me, kissing the top of my head.

"Well done," he muttered, smiling at me and guiding me towards the car. Ted walked swiftly behind me and winked as we all climbed into the car, and Taylor swiftly drove away towards Harvard. Dad smiled at me all the way there, and I could tell that he was proud of me. We always got on well, me and my Dad. You wouldn't think so seeing as he's incredibly strict towards me, but we've always had this connection. Ted and Mum have been closer really, both being a lot more sensitive than me and my Dad.

Finally, after a boring time of announcements and calling out our names, we all sat back in our seats holding our certificates proudly. I glanced over at my left to see Ian, a large black eye bulging from his face, but he looked straight ahead and I smirked. _Serves you right!_

"Well done, honey!" said Mum, holding me tightly and taking out the camera.

"Mum, no more photo's! I hate this hat..." I muttered. Suddenly a photographer came up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned and smiled.

"A family photo, if you please?" he asked kindly. I turned and stood beside my Dad whose arm was wrapped around my Mum, Ted stood beside Mum awkwardly trying to bend down to be a similar height to the rest of us.

"So, where's this boy you've been talking about? I need to know what major he got to I can track him," said Christian, smiling down at me.

"Not necessary. I dumped him yesterday. He was a bit of a jerk anyway. I'm looking forward to coming home! I can't wait to eat Gail's cooking," I muttered, but my Dad frowned down at me and I knew that this wasn't the last of hearing about Ian.

As we sat in the airport, I flicked through a book about fantasy adventures or something but I really couldn't pay attention. My mind kept on reeling back to Ian. He did deserve it, but I haven't spoken to him since. And Ted, he's keeping an eye on me even more so now, including all of the other security team members. As we board the plane, I sit comfortably in my first class seat next to Ted, a small wall separating us but it could easily be removed with one touch of a button. Leaning back into the cushioned chair, I press the button and my chair suddenly swings backwards, flinging me back. I couldn't help but giggle loudly and Ted was sat beside me in tears of laughter. I clambered back up to my seat and set it propely, making sure not to go flying back into the air. A stewardess came over to give us champagne and we smiled, accepting them graciously.

"We will be arriving in Seattle in twenty minutes."

I sighed heavily and peered over towards my left, seeing a couple. Such a young couple holding hands and talking to each other, his hand on her leg as they gossiped. Oh, how I wanted that, so badly. Ted has it with a girl called Bryony and like him, she's beautiful and incredibly smart. Mum and Dad have it, Taylor and Gail do too. So has Sophie, and she's engaged to the guy! Eva has a boyfriend and is serious about him, seeing as they've been dating for almost two years now it's got to be serious, it's Eva! I sighed and realised that I'm the only one left. I will die an old maid. No, I mustn't think like that! I'm going to be a CEO in training and Dad is going to be keeping a watchful eye over me, I'm sure. I turn to see my Dad staring at me and frowning, he looked deeply concerned about something. He clambered out of his seat and sat beside me softly.

"Phoebe, whats wrong? You've been acting strange all day. Is it that Ian?" he asked, holding my hand in his grip and slowly drumming his fingers along my knuckles.

"Yeah, but can we talk about it later? In private?" I asked, holding his hand tighter.

"Of course, darling," he muttered. He got up and went back to my Mum, sitting down and looking a lot more comfortable and relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Phoebe! How are you my love?" asked Gail as she welcomed me home as I dropped my suitcase on the floor, a young brunette man grabbing it and swiftly disappearing.

"I'm fine thank you, Gail. But I'm looking forward to your food again!" I said happily.

"Phoebe. My study," demanded Christian and I sighed, turning and moving towards his gaze. I wondered up the stairs to see that Christian had beaten me to it. As I reached his door a man left his study in a black suit, with scruffy dark brown hair falling about his brow. He was... amazingly handsome. I gaped at him as he passed me, smiling softly at me and turning back to get a second look.

"That's Johnson, new Security. Taylor's cousin," he muttered, smiling as he saw him wonder down the stairs.

"How long has he been working here for? What's his name?" I asked, entering his study and sitting down opposite his chair. Surprisingly, he sat beside me and smiled, crossing his legs casually.

"Five months now. He's amazing at his job, like his cousin." He smiled and looked down. "He's called Daniel, but he prefers Dan. You call him Johnson though." I smiled and nodded.

"So, what did you want Dad?" I asked casually. I took one of his pens off his desk and began to study its features carefully, attempting to take my mind of Ian but it didn't work.

"What's going on? Tell me. You can't hide your secrets from me, Miss Grey, and you never have been able to. Come on." It's true. He was the first person I told everything to. Boy problems, school work, and more. Despite the fact that he could act a little over the top at times, he would calm down for me.

"Well... it was all thanks to Ted really. He saved me."

"Saved you?" asked Christian, horrified at the fact that his tough daughter needed saving.

"Dad, let me finish. I was... vulnerable, and very drunk. I know you hate people drinking but it was my last night at Harvard and everyone was out. I went with Ian and he got a little out of hand... well when I say a little..." I glanced up to see my Dads eye opened wide with horror and anticipation. He gulped and nodded, wanting me to continue.

"Well, he wanted to have sex with me and I refused, so he obviously didn't take that very well and so he... well nothing happened thanks to Ted. Ted punched Ian," I finished.

"Well... that explains the black eye," he muttered. "I think you need to thank your brother. And Phoebe, don't get that drunk again. I know you're an adult now and I can't punish you as much but I want you to be safe." He smiled as I rose from my chair, kissing his stubbled cheek softly.

"OK, Dad. Love you," I whispered, leaving his room feeling somewhat lighter and happier. I was glad to get it off my chest and let someone else know, apart from Ted. He knew everything there was to know about me, and I did him. So whenever Ted and I had a little argument I always knew how to shut him up; and it worked every single time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I awoke on a bright summers morning, and I glanced at my alarm clock reading: 10:30am. That's late for me! I always get up before nine! I get out of bed and head for the family bathroom, switching on the shower. I wait for a few minutes for the boiler to start working so I don't have an ice cold Atlantic shower. I strip off and jump into the shower, the hot water cascading over me and washing my whole body. It's refreshing and comforting. Once my hair is washed, I quickly jump out of the shower and wrap the only towel I could find around my chest, it is rather small but no one's going to see me. I leave my hair loose, wet and messy and pick up my clothes, shutting the door behind me. I was thinking of Ian all the way to my bedroom, until that was I got knocked over by someone.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" asked the man. I peered up and saw Johnson. He was looking at me worried in case I was hurt.

"I'm fine, you just made me jump, that's all." I smiled at him and he looked away from me. I blushed remembering that I was only wearing a very small towel and I was naked underneath.

"Right... I best be going. Nice meeting you!" I shouted, a little too loudly, and ran off into the other direction, making sure that I was out of his view. I turned back to catch a glimse of him laughing and smiling at me as I cantered off to my room. As I dry my hair and get dressed my mind goes completely off Ian and to Johnson. No! Daniel... Daniel Johnson. His unruly hair which goes wherever it wants to, yet he still looks perfectly well groomed and drop dead gorgeous! His strong jaw, and his beautiful brown eyes. He looked muscular from what I could make out. _No! Stop thinking about a guy you could never have and just focused on actually getting your top on the right way round!_ I look down to see that I've done exactly that. Typical, only me. I'd never be able to date Daniel anyway, Dad would never allow a member of security to date me, ever! I wonder how old he is? The thought lingers in my mind.

I wonder down the stairs with relatively dry hair, wearing sweats, a vest top and a zip up hoodie. I really can't be bothered with getting properly dressed today.

"Morning," I mutter as I walk into the obscenely large kitchen; compared to mine in my old apartment it's HUGE!

"Morning," said Mum in a welcoming manner with a large grin swept across her face. She was happy, I'm guessing, that everyone was back home at last. I was going to be staying at home for a bit before I get used to life as a CEO, then maybe make my way up the scale and get promoted and get my own flat in Seattle. Dad did say I could have Escala but I'd rather get my own place knowing that everything I had around me was because of me, I achieved it rather than my Dad helping me out; he could understand my reasons. Once I'd finished eating my eggs and toast, I looked over at a box on the counter labelled 'Phoebe'.

"Mum, what's in the box?" I asked, frowning as I asked the question. She sipped her tea and then glanced over at me.

"Just some stuff of yours which we were going to throw out, but we wanted your permission before doing so." I got up off the bar stool and walked towards the box. My ballet shoes! And my pointe shoes! "Mum! Please tell me that you weren't seriously thinking of throwing my ballet things away! Pointe shoes these days cost a fortune..." I glanced and realised that this family was practically made of money and I silenced. I grabbed the box and walked past my Mum quickly. How dare she throw this away?!

"You never do ballet any more. It was taking up a lot of space, Phoebe," muttered Mum, looking back at me. I turned and smiled. "Well... I'll start again. It's not like I haven't stopped having lessons," I muttered, smiling and running up the stairs. The last thing I saw was my Mum raising her eyebrows and then rolling her eyes. I had mentioned to her that I was still having ballet lessons at Harvard but she obviously forgot.

I always found getting up on pointe relatively easy. As I practised some exercises I realised that instead of being a CEO I could've been a professional ballet dancer. I was asked to join the Royal Academy of Dance four years ago, but I declined. Whether that was the right option or not, I do not know. My mother seemed to thing it was the wrong option. But a part of me wanted to make Dad proud. _Well if you were on stage in front of a million people dancing he'd be proud, you idiot. _I frowned and carried on dancing. I turned and saw that Daniel was stood in the doorway smiling at me. I was dressed in tights, a leotard and my pointe shoes, my hair tied back in a scruffy bun.

"You're very good," he said, walking towards me. I smiled and nodded, thanking him silently.

"Mr Grey asked me to come and find you. He needs to ask you something," he said. He smiled and his brown eyes glowed in the summers sun. There was a weird sensation, like nothing I've ever felt before, between me and this handsome man. How he was a security guard and not a model I'll never know. His smiled cranked up to a million dollar vogue cover smile and I giggled.

"Thank you, Daniel." His eyes widened, I don't think he knew that I knew his first name.

"You're welcome, Miss Grey," he said as he grabbed my things and opened the door. "Please, call me Phoebe," I muttered as I took off both of my pointe shoes. He smiled and nodded, handing me my things. We walked together back to the house silently, and I looked at his body. His muscular body. His top two buttons were opened and I could see his chest. I had the sudden urge to throw myself at him and kiss him all over. _Stop it! Stop this, Phoebe. This isn't like you! _It isn't like me. I'm not really a girl who gets all the boys. _Well if that's the case, then you're certainly not going to get this one! _

Finally we get to the house and I leave Daniel to get back to work. I see my Dad in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Honey, hi. You were practising?" he asked, frowning and a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Yes... what's so funny?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Auntie Kate, Uncle Elliot and Eva are coming over tonight for dinner, so wear something nice. And I also forgot to mention that tomorrow we have a charity event we need to go to. Don't worry, your mother's got a dress picked out for you. Johnson will take you tomorrow. I need to see your Grandparents before hand." I smiled and nodded, kissing my Dad on the cheek and running upstairs to shower... again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the living room, we wait for everyone to arrive. I'm dressed in a Red Herring dress with shiny silver sequin patterns on the short sleeved top, a cut out detail across the back and a flared net overlay on the skirt. It's stunning, quirky and totally me. I love it! I'm wearing some high heeled black shoes, stupidly high but for once in my life I actually look tall! I have my hair scraped up in a messy bun with my fringe still in tact and looking quite nice. Ted with stood with his girlfriend, Bryony who I have met only once, and she seems reall nice yet a little shy. Suits Ted perfectly, but I'm quite talkative compared to Ted. Mum and Dad are dressed smartly, and finally after long waiting I hear the doorbell go and the familiar sounds of Kate and my Mum in conversation fill my ears.

"There's my Phoebe!" Uncle Elliot shouts and I bolt across the room and into his arms. I love Uncle Elliot, and out of all the Greys he's the one I seem to get on with best! He hugs me tightly and then kisses my cheek.

"How are you?" he asks kindly. Before I can answer, he continues "Picked up any lads recently? Come on, are they hiding in your room again?" he jokes and I look directly at my Dad who frowns in my direction. I hit Uncle Elliot on the arm playfully and he shuts up. I see in the doorway Daniel laughing and then walking swiftly away and I warm up inside. It's like he's spying on me. Dad walks over to me and whispers in my ear so only I hear.

"I hope Elliot was joking..." and then he frowns down at me, his mouth forming into the familiar thin line whenever he's annoyed or angry. I frown and roll my eyes at him. No it's not true! I've never had a guy in my room, yet. Dad wouldn't let me date for years so I could focus on my work and to be honest, thanks to that rule I've gotten to be where I am today, that's for sure!

I am suddenly interrupted by my thoughts when Eva pulls me into a bear hug, tightening her grip around me as I giggle.

"Phoebe! I've missed you so much!" she shouts at the top of her voice. She, like her mother and mine, had been studying English Literature at WSU Vancouver and had finished around the same time as me. She had changed. Her hair was plaited down her shoulder and she looked simply stunning. Her blond hair, which I envied, glistened and her shape was to die for! She had Auntie Kate's looks about her but she had Uncle Elliot's humour and personality. Two Elliott's... great!

"Eva! You look wonderful! How's Pete?" I ask, winking as she blushes. Eva Grey blushing, I never thought I'd see the day.

"He's... wonderful. Oh Phoebe! I wish you could look as happy as me. We need to go out sometime and find you a guy," she says loudly but I widen my eyes as my Dad looks over at us and she rolls her eyes, giggling and taking my hand into the kitchen to talk 'boys', not my area of expertise.

Everyone eats around me and I just don't feel like it. I haven't felt like eating since Ian. To be honest, I haven't felt like myself in a long time. I sit around the conversations, attempting to budge into one and join in but I just... can't. I hear Dad, Ted and Elliot discussing their work and mainly Ted's. This is a conversation which I would normally be in and be talking about but I just can't think of anything to say other than _'I miss Ian. I need him. Why hasn't he phoned? Where is he? He said he was coming to Seattle after graduation.' WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Get a grip, Grey._ I carry on with the arduous meal and finally I'm in bed after a few hours of talking about boys with Eva. I hated every minute of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry that I havent added any more chapter recently, it's the weekend though so more is coming your way! :) Sorry this is such a short chapter! x**_

"Did you like your dress?" asked Mum, sitting down and tucking into her sandwich that I had just whipped up for her. "Yes, it's gorgeous! Why can't I go with you, Mum and Ted straight to the benefit later?" I asked, turning and frowning. Mum laughed and swallowed her food.

"You look so much like your Father when you frown." I ignored her comment and realised that I wasn't going to get anything out of her. I carried on chopping vegetables for my lunch, careful not to cut my hands like Ian did once.

_**4 months ago...**_

"Shit!"

I clambered from my laptop and ran into the kitchen to sea Ian holding his hand with blood oozing from his finger. "You idiot," I muttered, smirking as I grabbed a plaster from a drawer, unpeeling it and bringing his hand towards the sink. He cleaned his finger and I slowly wrapped the plaster around his cut and he kissed my head as I did so.

"So, I'm guessing the chopping isn't going great?" I asked, smiling as I look over at the mess on the chopping board. There are bits of pepper here and there, some edible parts with seeds all over them, and the tomatoes... lets not even go there. I laugh and begin to sort them out, and suddenly Ian wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the back of my neck.

"Hey, do you want this stir fry or not?" I ask, budging him away as he continues his tantilising torture down my neck. I squirm at his touch and drop the knife, carefully. He turns me around viciously and pulls me into his arms, and our lips meet, our tongues intertwining with one another as we kiss passionately. _The stir fry can wait. _I kiss him and he pushes me onto the sofa, me on top and him below. Suddenly, he sits upright dragging me with him and he peels off my top so I'm a sat in my bra and sweats. I continue to kiss him as he fondles my breasts. He slowly undoes his jeans and hooks his fingers into my sweats.

"Baby, don't," I whisper as he kisses my neck, sucking and biting as he goes. He carries on pulling my sweats down and I sit upright staring at him.

"No. Don't. I'm not ready, Ian." I frown down at him and he smiles, raising his head up and kissing my nose.

"Come on, make me my food," and with that he hits my backside, making me squeel and jump. I grab my top and slide it over my head and continue cooking. Oh, how I love him. But I think it's too soon. I'm not ready. Do I love him?

I turn suddenly to see that my Mum has gone and I'm alone cutting nothing. Just the board. Jesus... Ian! What he does to me. My mind rolls through what happened on Saturday and I regret even thinking of going out with him.

"What are you cooking?" I hear behind me. I turn and see Daniel observing me with his utmost care. What does he want?

"Food," I mutter, not thinking before I spoke. _Food?! He's not an idiot like you, Grey. _I pout at him as he smirks. He looks down at the board and notices blood smeared across the knife.

"Shit, Phoebe your finger!" he shouts and I look down at my hand. Sure enough, there is blood dripping from my finger and I sigh. Never mind. I'm not bothered.

"Oh..." I sigh.

"Oh? Come here." He grabs my good hand and grabs a plaster and wraps my finger carefully, his skilled hands rubbing mine. "I think that's enough cooking for you, Miss Grey. You might end up stabbing something else if you don't concentrate." I giggle as he finishes wrapping my finger in the plaster. He suddenly brings my finger to his lips and kisses it. "There, all better," he whispered, a gleam in his eyes. How inappropriate but... loving. I scowl at him for doing that but a ghost of a smile appears on my lips and he drops my hand. "I'm to take you later on this evening. Six o'clock would be a good time to be ready, Miss Grey – sorry... Phoebe."

"Thank you, Daniel." He walks swiftly away and I smile. Wow... every time I see Daniel, or even think about him, Ian leaves my head completely and I feel different with him than I did with Ian. I feel somewhat complete. _Phoebe, stop thinking of men you'd never get and get cooking! _I scowl and get back to chopping. Dammit, why is it that when I think of Ian I end up hurting something, either myself or my feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Enjoy the drama in this chapter! :D**_

I walk down the stairs slowly, careful not to go flying in my fuchsia killer heels. I look down the stairs and waiting for me like a romantic film is Daniel, dressed in a tux and looking remarkable and rather sexy. I halt, drinking in his beauty and he turns, his mouth open wide as he sees me. I wonder down the stairs and reach him and he turns and smiles at me. I'm wearing a fuchsia tight fitted off the shoulder dress. It's simple yet stunning. My hair is straight and loose so to not get away from the fact that I'm Phoebe Grey. I'm a little taller, yet Daniel towers over me as usual.

"You look..." he can't finish his sentence and I blush. I smile and we walk slowly towards the car. He goes to open the back door and I look at him weirdly.

"May I sit in the front with you? It's only me and you anyway," I ask, smiling at him kindly. He smiles and nods, but he looks relatively nervous and edgy. I have no idea why. I clamber into the front and pull in my dress carefully. He closes the door and sits beside me quickly, and we're soon out of the drive and heading towards my Grandparents house.

"Your finger doesn't look too bad," he mutters, keeping his eyes on the road. I look down and there's a cut down my finger, but yes, it doesn't look _too _bad. I smile at him and he looks just as I take in the fact that I'm sat next to the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on. My heart practically melts inside me and my lower muscles clench. I've never wanted anyone as bad as this before, and typical my luck, it's got to be someone I can't be with because of him working for us. I think Dad would hit the roof if I went out with him. I'm going to enjoy this ride for as long as I can, but it all comes to an end too soon and we're entering the ground of my Grandparents home. There are no cars and I wonder where everyone is. I say nothing, but frown as I look a the entrance. No one is there. The house looks empty. Is this a joke?

"Where is everyone?" I ask Daniel. Normally everyone are coming about now, coming out of cars and having photos taken. That's what's happened all the other times I've come to a fund-raising event. He takes my arm and leads me through the doors and into the hallway. Where is everyone?! The house seems deserted! I walk into the Ballroom and the doors open and all I see are faces, millions of faces smiling up at me and dressed ever so smartly.

"Congratulations, Phoebe!" I hear roaring across the room. I turn back to look at Daniel who winks and I blush ever so slightly. He's clapping along with everyone else. I honestly feel like hugging him, but I resist. It's hard, but I succeed.

Dad walks towards me and hugs me tightly.

"And happy birthday, sweetie," he mutters into my ear and I blush.

"My birthday's tomorrow, Dad," I whisper back and he laughs. I realise that this party will last till after midnight. I should've known really. I can spot all of the Greys including Mum, Ted and Bryony holding hands tightly and smiling at me, I can also see Taylor and Gail, also Auntie Kate and Uncle Elliot. I also see Eva and her boyfriend Pete, he's just her type, a 'pretty boy' as some call him. Mia is stood next to her newly wed husband, Alexander and he looks perfect for her, her smile shows how happy she finally is. Ethan is stood by Kate with a girl next to him, taking in his every word.

"Come here, princess," I hear and I see my Grandpa wondering towards me and hugging me tightly. "Well done!" he exclaims and I see my Grandma holding a glass of champagne for me, and handing it to me kindly.

"Well done, darling. So proud of you. And twenty-two tomorrow! You're all growing up so fast," she finishes. Tears form in the corners of her eyes and I hug her tightly and she lets out a slight sob. I let go and go in search of the food... I'm starving!

As I reach the table I notice a large birthday cake sitting in the middle and it looks exquisite! It's a large circular cake with 'Phoebe' written in large gold letters, surrounded by tiny gold butterflies and roses. It looks delectable and I fancy a slice now! But I resist and go to the savoury items first.

I am congratulated by many people, some of whom I don't know and so I just smile and nod, thanking them graciously and in a formal manner of course. Although, I find that throughout the whole night I am constantly looking over at Daniel who is constantly staring at me. I can't help but look at him, he looks stunning in his tux. I think of what it would be like to undo his bow tie, letting it fall to the floor. Unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off, kissing every inch of his muscular chest as he unzips my long dress. I suddenly realise that in my erotic day dream that I am gaping at him, my mouth wide open and he is doing the same at me. I giggle and he looks up, shaking his head and looking somewhere else. I feel hot, woah! I place the empty glass of champagne down on the table and walk towards the large French windows and stand near them to get some fresh air.

Suddenly, a cold hand touches mine and pulls me outside and I follow, not knowing where I'm going or who is taking me there. I glance back into the ballroom to look for Daniel but I can't see him.

"Phoebe Grey. Happy birthday," says a ghostly voice and I peer up to see someone who I was not expecting to see or hoping. Ian.

"Ian! What the fuck are you doing here?" I shout. I didn't mean to swear but thinking about him so much this week has giving me the urge to punch him in the face, causing a sudden outburst of anger.

"Don't start. Listen, I came here to apologise..." I don't let him finish and I but in.

"Apologise?! Bit late, don't you think Ian? You nearly fucking raped me. Thank God my brother came where he did or I may not be where I am now. Now let go of me you asshole!" I shout louder, and he suddenly places his free hand over my mouth to shut me up, pressing me up against the cold, rough wall next to the doors.

"I've been waiting for this day. You fucked about with me for six months, making me wait and I did my waiting. This is my time to show you what you've been missing," and suddenly I have the urge to scream, and I do. He unzips his trousers and pushes his crotch towards mine and his hand glides up my leg. I try to move but his grip is strong. He finally lets go of my mouth and I stare into his eyes, full of revenge.

"Let. Me. Go" I say slowly, making sure he understands every word. He smiles and kisses my neck slowly and suddenly a hand rests on his shoulder and I am relieved.

"She said to let her go, Sir." Daniel! I smile and I see vengeance in Ian's eyes. He lets me go and swivels round to punch Daniel in the face, but being the security and probably ex-F.B.I agent that he is he ducks, and grabs Ian's little finger and pulling it towards his elbow, making Ian scream in pain and bringing him to the floor. Suddenly, Daniel grabs me and pushes me back towards the French windows. He grabs my arm and whispers into my ear softly and lovingly.

"Go and get Taylor and tell him where I am. Are you alright, Phoebe?" he asked with care. I nod and a tear trickles down my eye and he wipes it away, softly caressing my cheek. I look behind Daniel and I see Ian rising up and making another attempt at punching Daniel. I push him aside and push him square on in the jaw, Ian falling back to the floor and crying silently in pain. Daniel grabs me and pushes me towards the ballroom. "Jesus Phoebe, get back inside and get Taylor. And Phoebe... thanks," he mutters and he turns to restrain Ian who is still crying. _Asshole. _I feel a slight twinge of happiness, relief, regret, sadness and panic at the same time; it's bitter-sweet. I run to find Taylor who is at the food.

"Taylor, Daniel – I mean, Johnson is outside with Ian," and I raise my eyebrows at him. His eyes widen and he runs outside. It's obvious that Dad has told him about what happened so he can keep an eye on me. I hope no one gets fired for this... oh God. Suddenly I feel faint. So faint. I stagger to one side and fall onto the table, putting all my weight onto it as I attempt to look forward and focus on an object which isn't moving. The piano will do, but that's shifting side to side. Suddenly, my Dad stands in front of me and he shakes me violently.

"Phoebe! Phoebe, can you hear me?" he shouts looking into my eyes as I gaze into his.

"Yeah..." and then suddenly out of nowhere I stifle a giggle, an unbearable urge to burst out laughing which is what I succumb to. He frowns and holds me tight against his chest, hugging me as I cry with laughter into his chest.

"Why did Taylor run away from you? Phoebe, tell me," he insists and I sigh. "Can we go somewhere were I can sit, Dad?" I asked, frowning and he nods. I expect him to hold my hand and walk towards the large seating area near the piano but instead he lifts me into his arms and my eyes widen as he lowers me onto a sofa. I am shocked that there are no eyes fixed on us, as everyone around us are in deep conversation or dancing.

"Phoebe, what's happened?" he asked again. I sigh deeply, I may as well tell him.

"Ian's here. He tried to..." I can't even speak the final words and my Dad frowns, as he bares his teeth and I think this is the final straw.  
"Where is the little fucker?!" he growls at me and I can't help but laugh. "On the floor outside after Daniel and I punched him," and I giggle. But then I look into my Dads eyes and his expression is unbearable to look at. A tear runs down my face and I throw myself at him, hugging him with all my might.

"Oh Dad, I'm alright. Honestly, just shook up that's all," I whisper and he looks at me. "Go on Dad. Kick the shit out of him for me," I smile. He frowns and then smiles.

"How much have you drunk?" he asks, humour filling his voice, thank God.

"Not much, honestly. I'm just a little overwhelmed." "Mr Grey, Taylor and I will be taking Ian to the police. We will be back shortly," says Daniel professionally, but he glances at me and I turn my head, smiling sombrely at him.

"Are you alright now, Miss Grey?" he asked, smiling. I nod. _Miss Grey? Not Phoebe? Is it because I'm with my Dad? _He leaves out of the French doors and I sigh.

"Come on, lets join in with the party," says Dad and his jaw clenches.

"Are you mad at me, Dad?" I asked, wary that I may have gone over a line... that thin line of going too far into the subject.

"I'm fucking mad, yeah. But not at you. I just... are you sure you're alright?!" he says, grabbing my arms and looking deep into my eyes. I nod and he grabs me into a tight embrace. "If anything would've happened to my baby girl," he whispers, chocking on a few words. I stare up at him and tiptop towards his face, kissing his cheek and wondering off towards Eva and Pete.


	9. Chapter 9

I tie my hair into a bun and grab my sweats, putting them on and walking around my room knowing that Taylor and Daniel aren't back yet. I wonder down the stairs and Mum and Dad are still dressed in their outfits from earlier on.

"Oh, honey, we thought you'd gone to bed," said Mum, still wearing her beautiful pale blue fitted dress. I shake my head sleepily from side to side and look at my Dad.

"Are Taylor and Daniel back yet?" I ask, my eyes widening with worry and anticipation. Dad shook his head and hugged me softly.

"I wouldn't worry. Ana, I need to do some work in my study. I'll come to bed in a minute," he continues.

"OK, Christian. I'm coming now. Going to bed, honey?" asked my Mum. I shook my head.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to watch some TV and then I'll go to bed," I muttered, twiddling my fingers slightly. Mum nodded and kissed my forehead and followed Dad upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with orange juice. I needed something refreshing and this did the trick. Suddenly, the door opened and I whipped my head around to see Daniel and Taylor walking in sleepily.

"Phoebe, where's your Father?" asked Taylor. "In his study. Is everything OK?" I ask, concerned.

"It's all sorted now, Phoebe. Are you alright?" "I'm fine, thank you." I give him my best smile and he smiles back, wondering up the stairs slowly.

"Daniel, get some sleep. You can go now," says Taylor as he makes his way up, and Daniel nods, taking out a square box and bleeping it shut. I have no idea what it is, some gadget. Daniel walks towards me and sighs deeply.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly." _How many times do I have to tell people today that I'm OK?!_ I sigh and he holds my face up with his forefinger and his thumb.

"Phoebe, you must know..." he whispers, closing his eyes on the last word. I smile and lean towards him. "Since the first day I saw you walking out of your Fathers study I just couldn't believe my eyes. You are my Aphrodite, Phoebe." _How romantic! KISS HIM, YOU FOOL! _I quiver inside, no one has said anything like that to me before.

"I know the feeling," I whisper, looking into his eyes. They widen suddenly and all I can see are two brown eyes. They're beautiful and charming even. I raise my head up slowly, and our lips meet. His hand strokes my face softly whilst the other wraps around my waist. My hands make their way through his hair, ruffling it up and tugging at it and he moans deep in his throat.

"Oh, Phoebe," he whispers, almost a plead. Our lips part and I feel something strange inside of me. I want him, so badly. I actually feel as if I would do anything for this man. Can you really fall in love so fast? I feel when I'm with him that my life has finally begun. "Phoebe, do you like me?" he asks, cautious of my answer.

"Oh, Daniel. So much more," I whisper, and his eyes widen and a small smile spreads across his face. Suddenly, the chime from the clock fills my ears and he whips his head around. I don't even get a chance to look at the clock and I'm over his shoulder and he's carrying me into his part of the house. I make sure that I don't make a single noise. Suddenly, we're through a door and he lowers me down to take a look as he locks the door. It's lovely! Better than I thought it would be like. Two plush sofas with cushions and a large TV, which goes into a kitchen with a bar and island in the centre. There's another door which I'm guessing leads to the bedroom, and one next to it which is open ajar to show a bath and toilet. For a man, he's tidy and clean. I like that. He turns and hands me a badly wrapped present. "This is only a joke present. You get your real one tomorrow, or today I should say," he whispers. I glance at a clock and it reads 00:02am. I'm twenty-two! Wow... I rip open the present and a bag full of plasters fall out of the wrapping. I giggle and pick them up, studying them.

"Ah, nice thought," I mutter, a large smile swept across my face and he smiles shyly, it's truly adorable! I drop the plasters and throw myself at him, _FINALLY, _and kiss him hard on the lips, knocking him off balance but he steadies. His eyes are open and wide at first, out of shock. He closes them and pushes me slowly towards the closed door and sure enough, it leads to the bedroom. I don't get time to look at it, I don't want to. I only want to look at Daniel, though I notice that the bed is king sized. As we fall onto the bed, he kisses my neck and I squirm beneath him as he nips away at my earlobe.

"Are you alright?" he asks, looking at me quizzically. I nod slowly and then once again place my lips on his, rolling over so I am on top. I realise that he is still wearing his tux. I smile and sit him upright.

"Can I undress you?" I ask shyly and he nods slowly, drinking me in. I slowly undo the bow tie and let it unravel in my hands. I then begin to unbutton his shirt slowly and he sighs heavily, leaning back onto his hands and letting me do the job. "Earlier when I was gawking at you, I was thinking of doing exactly this. I guess dreams do come true," I whisper and then with that, his lips are on mine and his shirt is carelessly on the side of the bed. He kisses me hard, as if he's been waiting for a long time for this cherished moment. As I kiss desperately back, I feel a pounding need and desire deep inside of me, and I just can't help but kiss this handsome man. Daniel suddenly stops and he slides his fingers under my vest, slowly peeling it off and above my head, throwing it onto a nearby chair. In one swift motion, he flips me onto my back so that I am now below him, and my sweats join the seat also. I am dressed only in a black and red lace matching bra and panties curtosy of Caroline Acton who has in the past done some shopping for me. He peers down and smiles. He bends down and begins to kiss the dip in my throat, slowly moving down towards my breasts and my body involuntary bucks towards his.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful. Phoebe," he says coarsely through every kiss and I practically convulse. As I close my eyes and take in his kisses and the pleasurable sensation they're giving off, I realise that he's shifted, but is soon over me again but his trousers have gone. He carries on kissing my tiny petite body and as he reaches the fine lace of my panties, I arch my back at the pleasure. He slowly hooks his long, skilled fingers into the panties and glides them down my legs. _I don't want this. I want you. Let me kiss you._ My eyes open and he begins to kiss my sex slowly. Suddenly, I clutch his dear face with my hands and bring him up so that his lips meet mine and we kiss. I roll over so that he is below me and I carry on the kissing, but for him this time. As I reach his boxer shorts he stiffens and I have no idea why. He suddenly sits up and grabs me, placing me on his lap so that my legs are wrapped around his. I steady myself using my hands on his strong muscular arms and he kisses my neck. The feeling is tantalising, and I wonder if this would've been the same with Ian. The thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and I dismiss it immediately.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks, cautiously and he looks worried about my answer, though he shouldn't.

"Yes," I whisper in his ear. He smiles and kisses my lips swiftly. Before I know it, he is sliding his boxer shorts off. He grabs a condom and places it where it should be and my eyes widen, and my eyebrows rise.

"You ready?" he asks and I can tell that he's nervous, so am I. _This is your first time, Phoebe! No wonder he's nervous – he wants to make it the best he can, the poor guy. _He suddenly lifts me holding onto my hips with his large hands and slowly he fills me and a twinge deep inside my body snaps. A small pain in my stomach causes me to wince ever so slightly and Daniel stops, looking into my eyes with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly.

"I'm fine," I whisper. He slowly moves out of me at a slow pace and back in and the feeling is amazing. Indescribable. He carries on this sensual torture and I wrap my hands around his neck and my lips find his again, our tongues torturing one another. He groans deep in his throat and his eyes close tightly, our foreheads pressing together as I let out a small moan, my eyes closing also as we feel one another. I feel a weird sensation, like a quickening in my legs and they stiffen and I quiver. I gasp and open my eyes to meet two large brown eyes staring into mine and I kiss him hard. Suddenly, I rip through my orgasm calling out his name and throwing my head back. It was... sensational. He slowly finds his release also and moans. The fact that I can turn him on so much and make him do this fills my mind with not only relief but pleasure.

I am wrapped in his arms, my naked chest to his naked chest and we curl up together in a tight cocoon, she sheet covering our naked bodies. I awake sleepily and realise that he has been watching me sleeping; and I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not.

"Morning, beautiful," he murmurs and I kiss him chastely. "Morning, what time is it? I need to get back to my room before my parents wake up," I mutter softly and he smiles, turning over to check his alarm clock. "It's five thirty in the morning. Do you want to go now?" he asks, his voice suddenly sounding professional as if we're about to start a mission. "I better. If Dad or Taylor find me in here..." I cannot finish the sentence. What would Dad do knowing that one of his best security guards had just slept with his only daughter? _Hit the roof, Phoebe! For someone clever in the area of Economics you've got no idea about people's feelings. _I frown and begin to get dressed, finding my panties and bra and putting them on swiftly. As I finish dressing I realise that Daniel is watching me intently with his arms behind his head, smiling sexily. I feel a sweet sensation seeing my man like this and I want to stay, but I can't. I can't. And it hurts to even think that. I dress and run over to him quickly, kissing him softly on the lips but before I know it I'm beneath him again, somewhere where I want to be but I know deep down I can't.

"Happy birthday," he whispers and I giggle, kissing him again.

"I never asked, how old are you?" I ask, realising suddenly that we hardly know anything about eachother. The thought leaves me worried. I normally get to know a guy before anything like this happens. _Well, what would you know?! _I gulp. "Twenty-two. Twenty-three in a month," he whispers, kissing me just under my ear.

"I need to go," I whisper and he stops, looming over me.

"I know. Come on," he whispers and he clambers off the bed still naked. He grabs a pair of pajama bottoms and slides them on quickly. I grab his hand and he leads me through the living room and to the door. He opens it slowly and peers around it seeing no one. He suddenly grabs me and pins me to the wall by his door and kisses me hard, wanting and needing me but having to let go.

"I'll see you later, Phoebe," he whispers, his eyes sparkling. "Off you go, get to bed before anyone catches you," he whispers and I kiss him in the corner of his mouth before hugging him tightly. I peer around the door and run through the corridor and into the kitchen which is pitch black, it's still dark outside. I clamber up the stairs and think to myself; _If you get caught being up just say you went to get a drink. _I smile as I reach my bedroom and I slowly close the door behind me. I run into bed and climb in, wrapping the sheets around me and wishing Daniel was beside me, keeping me warm. But soon enough, I fall into a deep sleep, my limbs aching from the night before and I dream of Daniel and me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Phoebe? Wake up!"

I am rudely woken from a lovely dream of me and Daniel and strawberries. It's... delicious, or it was. Mum sits by me as I wake up and rub my eyes, God I'm tired! "It's ten thirty sweetie, but seeing as it's your birthday I thought I'd let you have a lie in. Are you alright? You look tired," asked my Mum, not letting me get a word in edge ways. I sleepily nod and think back to Daniel and last night and I start to smile.

"I'm wonderful," I smile and she kisses my head. It feels somehow as if I'm eight again, but I feel more mature after last night. Mmm... last night. I can't stop smiling! What is wrong with me?! Mum leaves my room, satisfied that I am alright due to last night and Ian. _Oh, Ian. You hadn't thought about him for ages! Why now? _I ask myself. I shake my head and make my way downstairs to be greeted by Ted, Bryony, Mum and Dad smiling and holding out presents. This is weird, why are they all of a sudden around me all the time? I don't mind the attention, and quite frankly I enjoy it. It's just strange with my family.

"Here you go, Sis," says Ted, holding me in a big brotherly bear hug. I smile and choke dramatically as he lifts me off the floor.

"Thanks," I murmur, catching my breath. He holds hands with Bryony and smiles like a child, whilst Bryony smiles softly at me. She really is stunning and very attractive. Ted did am good job! I open the present and in a small grey satin box is a bracelet full of little charms. A '22', a ballet shoe, a car (as he remembers me about my car maniac moment) and a small heart. I love it! It's so stunning, yet simple and something that I would've chosen for myself. I grab him and hug him tightly, careful not to drop my bracelet. "Thank you so much!" I say as I walk to Bryony to hug her next. She is taken aback by my causality and informality but she hugs at arms length back.

"Here's yours from your Mum and me," says my Dad and he hands me a small red box. I shake the box and there's a rattle inside and I have no idea what it is. I open it and inside is a key, a car key.

"Happy birthday, honey. And congratulations," says Dad and I grab him in a large hug.

"How did you afford - " I then stop in my tracks as he raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. Of course he can afford it, he can practically afford anything he wants! I smile and hug him again, and then moving to my Mum and hugging her.

Dad takes me outside and there it is, the beauty parked before me. A Aston Martin DB9 in a pale blue and it looks amazing, brand new and chique. I cannot wait to drive it! I jump up happily and run around to the drivers door to open it, and I slide in. Inside, it's just perfect. Comfortable and full of amazing gadgets. I just can't believe it! It's amazing! I can drive around on my own now! _I hope. _I jump out of the car and run at my Dad, hugging him tightly in my arms and kissing his cheek hard and he chuckles, hugging me back. I can't believe how lucky I am.

I leave everyone down stairs to eat breakfast as I journey to my bedroom to have a shower and dress. As I reach my room, I feel someone behind me and a smile sweeps across my face.

"Morning, beautiful," I hear murmuring in my ear. I shiver as his whisper echoes through my mind. I turn to see Daniel with his arms wrapped around me and he kisses the corner of my mouth quickly. I smile and open the door, dragging him in with me so we can continue the kiss in private. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately and hard, throwing in all my heart into this kiss. I push him into the door and he lets out a gasp as I push him further using my groin.  
"Are you alright?" I ask, frowning and he laughs.

"Yeah... the erm, door-knob got in the way," he whispers and he moves to one side and I giggle. I continue to kiss him a little softer, fisting his soft messy hair. He groans deep in his throat and I sigh heavily into his mouth as he does so. Suddenly, we hear a buzzing and his wrist starts to talk.

"Johnson. You're needed in my office." I hear Taylor's voice clean and cut through the radio and I sigh, sad that he's leaving me alone and wanting. He closes his eyes and lets me go, sighing. He brings up his wrist to his mouth.

"I'm on my way," he says clearly and he presses a button, switching off the radio. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later, OK?" he whispers, smiling beautifully.

"OK," and I feel a stab of disappointment knowing that I wont see him alone for a while. I kiss him again and he sighs, pushing me away slightly.

"If I keep kissing you, I'm never going to leave," he whispers and I smile, kissing the corner of his mouth and then opening the door ajar, and the coast is clear. He leaves after kissing me quickly on the lips and then heads down the corridor and I smile. I can't believe it. He's amazing, sexy, gorgeous and everything I need and want! I'm so lucky... I really like him too. More than I did Ian. But we've only known each other for at least three days. Can you really go so fast into a relationship? I knew Ian for six months and we didn't even have sex. _Maybe it's because this guy actually likes you back and doesn't want anything sexual from you. All he wants is Phoebe, so don't change anything! _I smile and think, maybe he does like me for who I am? It brightens my day just a little bit more; but I doubt anything can make this day any better.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks pass and Daniel and I are getting to know each other better each and every day. I ask regularly to go into town and Daniel takes me and we get to spend some alone time together which is nice, and a change. Seeing as its nearly the end of summer, Mum and Dad are starting to get back to work, and Ted is out of the house regularly and I stay at home, and Daniel is requested to stay and watch over me, which I honestly don't mind one tiny little bit. I am just hoping that Taylor or Gail don't notice anything!

One morning, I see my Dad and Mum driving off, and Ted has already left for work. I'm alone with Daniel again, how perfect. As I climb out of the shower I slip on some pale blue lace panties and a matching bra with a small trim of baby pink ribbon around the edges. Suddenly, someone enters my room and I squeal grabbing a damp towel and covering myself with it. Daniel smirks as he walks towards me and I glare at him but my eyes full of amusement.

"Why are you hiding?" he asks, fully amused by my little heart attack.

"You could've knocked," I mutter, smiling up at him crookedly as he grabs my chin with his hand, and his other grabs the towel and throws it aside. "Excuse me and my rude manners," he whispers and his lips suddenly find mine. I caress his face and the stubble on his chin tickles my face, but I don't pull away; if anything I deepen the kiss even more so. Quickly, Daniel whips off his jacket and throws it onto my bed casually, as he has done so many times before in the past week. I slowly unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders as we continue to kiss, our tongues possessing one another. I turn him around and push him onto my small cream sofa, kneeling with either leg beside his thighs and I sit on his gently, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. His hands glide on my back, stroking my soft skin and grabbing my hips to steady me. I groan as he kisses my neck and my head rests against his. I begin to kiss him again with more desperation this time, needing and wanting him so much.

"Phoebe, Daniel?" I hear shouted across the room and I turn to see Ted stood in complete shock in my doorway.

"Shit, Ted!" I shout, grabbing a cushion and covering myself up with it, attempting to hide my naked body. I clamber beside Daniel and sit beside him awkwardly as Ted stares at me, eyes wide, his eyebrows raised and his jaw dropping largely towards the floor. I look at Daniel and he is sat forward, his head in his hands as he leans on his knees. I stroke his back softly and he turns, placing his hand on mine and Ted continues to gape at us.

"Ted, say something. Or at least close the door," I order and he shakes his head, slamming the door but remaining in my bedroom.

"What..." he clears throat and continues, "what the fuck are you two doing?! If Dad finds out about you two - " shouts Ted and I stand up, still holding the cushion to my body. "Ted, listen, please. We're not fooling around for no reason." Suddenly, I feel the warmth of Daniel behind me and his soft yet muscular chest pressed against my back as he holds me tightly.

"Mr Grey, I know this is a shock to you, but I love your sister more than I can say."

I turn and gape at him. _He loves you. He fucking loves you! Told you._

"You... love me?" I whisper, my voice so quiet that I can barely hear it myself. He nods and kisses my lips softly and I smile, tears forming in my eyes.

"I... I have to tell Dad," mutters Ted and I grab him by the wrist and pull him towards me. "Don't you dare. Not yet," I snarl. He clenches his jaw together and says nothing but he glares at me with that famous Grey look in his eyes which I also carry. "Phoebe, there is no way you can stop me..." he mutters. I smile and walk back slowly.

"Well, if you want to tell Dad about me and Daniel then maybe I should tell him about you and Sophie?" I say sarcastically and his eyes widen. He gasps and then shakes his head, holding his hand to his heart and then swiftly leaving the room. Daniel turns me around and frowns.

"What was all that about?" he asks, confused. "Years ago Ted and Sophie slept together. It was a one night thing and they were both really drunk, but if Taylor or my Dad knew they'd hit the roof," I whisper, giggling at the end. I knew saying this and saving it for a reasonable time would be handy, and hell yeah, it was! I smile and kiss his mouth again, grabbing his shirt and jacket. "We should tell him, soon," I mutter, as I hold onto his jacket as he buttons up his shirt slowly. "I know, but you've got your interview tomorrow at Grey Enterprises with your Father. Maybe once you get the job you should tell him after," he continues, stroking my face softly with his knuckles as he takes the jacket out of my hands. "That is if I get the job. I hope he doesn't give it to me just because I'm his daughter. I want to be treated fairly," I mutter. He better treat me like he would everyone else. I hope he does, he would, wouldn't he? It's just the professional way of doing these things. I smile and he kisses my cheek, leaving my room and attending to his duties, I wish one of them was me. I sigh as the door closes and I get my clothes ready for the interview tomorrow and even though it's my Dad interview me, I feel slightly nervous.

The morning arrives and I'm sat in the waiting room outside his office. In all my twenty-two years of living I have never been here before. A blonde woman hands me a glass of sparkling water and I take it graciously, my throat dry and hoarse from my anxiety. She enters my Dad's office and pops her head around the door, staring at me.

"You can come in now," she says politely and I nod, stand up and hand her the glass and I walk in quite casually. "Take a seat, Miss Grey," he says as the blond woman closes the door. I smirk and sit opposite my Dad, although seeing him dressed in a sharp business suit he looks like a C.E.O, not a Father of two adults. I smile and he smiles back, and the interview begins.

After the interview, he stands and shakes my hand and I can't help but giggle. This is so surreal, being interviewed for a job at my Dads workplace. He owns the place and I'm his daughter, and I'm interviewing for a job here, but I like the way he treats me as if he would everyone else.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Grey," he says politely and I smile, nodding and shaking his hand.

"And you Da – Mr Grey," I finish, flinching and realising what I had done and he chuckled.

"Alright, Phoebe?" he asks, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against his large desk. I smile and nod, slumping back into a more casual me.

"Despite the fact that you're my Dad that was bloody nerve racking!" I exclaim and he chuckles. Suddenly, his voice message machine rings and he presses a button and suddenly turns back into the smart C.E.O of Grey enterprises Inc.

"Grey," he says, sharp and to the point. "Sir, your car is waiting downstairs," says a man on the other side and I immediately realise that it's Daniel. I smile as I hear his voice and Christian looks up at me, frowning.

"Thank you, I'll be down shortly," he says and he presses a button and the machine stops.

"Do you want a lift?" he asks quietly, grabbing a few pieces of paper and shuffling through them, logging out of his Macbook and turning off the lights.

"No, I came in my new car. I enjoy driving it," I mutter. I love the looks I get as I whizz past people who stare at my baby. "How's Daniel?" he asks out of the blue and I shoot my head up, my eyes meeting his. "Daniel?" "Yes, Daniel. You two seem close. Not too close, I hope," he continues and I pick up my bag, opening the door for him and we head out.

"Dad, what are you - " "Mr Grey, you appointment with Mr Jackson has been cancelled. Would you like me to move it to next Monday at what time?" asks the blond woman with a clip board. "Ten is fine. Call me to confirm later. Good-day," he mutters and he's left the woman with what looks like a million jobs on a list of paper. I hope I don't get a job like hers.

"What were you saying?" he asks as he presses the lift button. "Why did you ask about me and Daniel being close?" I ask. He frowns at me and I can see a glimpse of anger in his eyes. He seems annoyed for some reason. "He's at home all day, and so am I. We talk sometimes and we've realised that we have a lot in common. Is that a problem, Dad?" I ask, smiling sweetly at him and he shakes his head slowly, but I can tell that something is bothering him.

"Come on Dad, what's your problem?" I say, sighing and staring at him, arching an eyebrow.

"He works for me. Therefore, he's staff. You can't interact in any way with the staff."

My eyes widen and he looks straight ahead as we reach the basement. I fish out my keys from my bag and they jingle in my hand.

"Phoebe, I'm only trying to - "

"To what Dad? Protect me? I'm twenty-two and I've just interviewed for a good, well-paid job here at your work-place. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions without asking for your permission first!" And with that, I storm out of the lift and I climb into my car, not looking back. I hear my Dad shouting my name over and over again, but I choose to ignore his calls. I pull out of the car parking area and into the busy city of Seattle, and I don't take any care in noticing the people staring at my beautiful car. I just want to get home before Dad does and run away, lock myself away. As I head towards the house, I glance in the wing mirror and I can't see any cars behind me. They must've been stopped by the traffic as I weaved my way through earlier, eager to get home. I slam on the accelerator and drive to the gates. I didn't mean to open my big mouth and shout at my Dad. I just... they way he demands that I can and can't do things annoys me. I need to learn my own mistakes so I don't make them again in the future. He wraps me in cotton wool, ever since I was little he has done and it annoys me so much. I slam on the brakes and skid to a halt, but rather gracefully, to the parking area, run out of the car and lock it behind me as I walk up the stairs and into the house, slamming the door behind me.

I lift my head and see my Dad with his arms folded, staring into my eyes and I gasp. How the heck did he beat me here?! My car is way faster than his, and I took the short cut! Daniel is stood a little way back but Dad's eyes are ablaze with anger. I look anxiously at Daniel and he shakes his head. He hasn't told him. Phew. I realise that this I my chance to tell him, while Daniel is beside me. "That was a stupid stunt you pulled on the road just, Phoebe. You could've crashed!" he shouts, his arms still folded.

"Dad, I'm a better driver than you care to believe," I whisper. I drop my head to gaze at the floor, knowing that my over-protective, controlling, megalomaniac Father was still staring at me.

"And what the fuck was the speech about you being independent about?!" he yells at me, dropping his hands. "You've never said anything like that to me, Phoebe," he says in a softer voice. It's true, I've never yelled at my Dad like I did earlier. I sigh and look worryingly over at Daniel who nods. Daniel walks over beside me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Dad, I know this is going to be hard for you to hear," I mutter and Dads eyes widen, but his jaw clenches shut. He glares at Daniel who pulls no expression. "But, I love Daniel. And he loves me. I'm sorry that this is probably something that you don't want to hear right now, but I can't help it. You can't help falling in love." Dads eyes stay focused on me and Daniel and I don't know what to do next. Dads face is expressionless and I freeze.

"How long has this affair been going on for?" he whispers, I can hardly hear him but when he says 'affair', it seems like a difficult work to say. "It's not an affair, Dad. And since my birthday," I whisper. Dads eyes close tightly and his hands balled into tight fists.

"You kept this from me, Johnson? Three fucking weeks? You've seen me everyday since Phoebe's birthday and you thought it was okay to screw around with my daughter?" he asks, his voice harsh and his words hurt me. No! He's not 'screwing around' with me Dad!

"Mr Grey, Sir. I know how hard this must be for you to understand, and if you wish to fire me then by all means, go ahead, but that wont stop me from loving your daughter." My heart melts. He's so romantic and he holds me tighter and I fall in love with him even more; if that's possible. "Dad, we didn't tell you because we weren't ready for you to find out. And we didn't want to flaunt it in your face and make you uncomfortable. Please, understand me. And he did save me," I continue and Dad holds up his hand suddenly. "What?" he asks, his eyes wider this time. "You know what happened with Ian. Daniel stopped him before he could do anything else and he wouldn't back away. To stop him, he punched him and saved me," I whisper.

To my relief, I see a ghost of a smile on my Dads lips and I sigh heavily, feeling a lot more comfortable than I did seconds before. "Dad, I know I've never kept any secrets from you, and believe me keeping this one from you was the hardest thing I've ever done and it killed me inside. But now you know, I hope you can accept my reasons and let me carry on dating him. Please," I beg nicely and he smiles, hugging me and kissing my cheek softly. He says nothing but shakes his hand with Daniel who smiles kindly back, knowing that this was a way of Christian accepting the fact that I was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

At the dinner table that evening, things seemed somewhat awkward as we sat and ate our food quietly, Mum didn't really know why but it was obvious. Ted had seen me and Daniel kissing which I'm sure was a nasty sight for a brother to see, he doesn't know that Dad knows but I can tell that he's dying to tell him. Dad can't get used to the fact that I'm dating someone who works for him. And Mum is completely oblivious to what's going on. Still, I'm starving and I eat all of my food quickly. When it comes to food, I take after my Dad. I eat like a horse yet I swear I've got hollow legs! And, I should be finding out soon if I got the job at Grey Enterprises. That is, if I get it. "Phoebe, slow down. You'll get indigestion," says Mum as she points her fork at me. Honestly, she still treats me as if I'm eleven. I smile and scoop up the last bit of my food and eat it, chewing it slowly and Mum frowns at me, knowing that I am winding her up.

"Why are you rushing, Phoebe? Isn't there something you want to tell your Mother?" says Christian and I frown. I know what game he's playing; and I am not willing to play along. He stares at me with his eyes observing my every move.

"I don't know what you mean, Dad. I'm finished," I mutter, picking up my plate and standing hurriedly.

"Hang on a minute! What's going on?" asks Mum, her eyes full of worry and concern.

"Mum, it's nothing. Honestly," I whine, but my Dad shakes his head at me and stares into my eyes and I give in. I take my plate over to the sink and Gail picks it up, washing it quickly. I sit back down cautiously and making sure that I am further than arms length away from my mother.

"Come on, Phoebe," says Dad and I frown at him, narrowing my eyes in his direction. _This was coming, don't say it wasn't your fault! _I sigh and smile sweetly at him, taking him by surprise. Ted is all ears and watching everyone.

"Well, why don't you tell her Dad?" I say, exasperated and annoyed. I sit back childishly and fold my arms, watching Dad as his eyes widen and his mouth opens. "Christian? What's happened? Please, you're all worrying me," Mum says quickly and ever so quietly, and I feel a stab of guilt for her innocence. Dad squints at me and smirks. He then keeps his eyes on me but turns his head to face Mum, addressing her.

"Phoebe has been screwing around with Johnson behind our backs for the past three weeks," he says sternly and quite happily and my eyes widen, my jaw practically hitting the floor. Ted coughs on his water and cokes slightly, but he coughs again and sits up, looking at me and my Dad. My Mums eyes are wide and she looks at me in disappointment.

"Mum, it's not as bad as Dad put it, believe me. Me and Daniel have been together for three weeks, but he's not screwing around with me Dad, for the final time!" I shout, raising from my chair and slamming my fists to the table. He's really gotten to me and I'm annoyed; he can tell. Oh yes, he can fucking tell. "Why can't I date him?! I love him, he loves me! It's not the fucking middle ages Dad! I know you want to look after me, and it's a Fathers duty to do so for his children, but I am twenty-two years old! I can make my own decisions," I shout again and Christian is paralysed, not moving or saying a word. I turn to my Mum whose mouth is open wide and her expression is shocked and horrified. "And Mum, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but honestly, did you tell your Mum about your first sexual partner and what you got up to?!" I yell and Mum blushes, twiddling her fingers and my Dad rises from his seat. Why she's embarrassed I have no idea why.

"Young lady, that was quite a performance. Please leave us, and we'll discuss this in private. That includes you too, Ted," mutters Dad and Ted nods, leaving him empty plate and following me into the living room.

I sit heavily on the sofa and curl up in a ball and for some reason I begin to cry, tears involuntary flowing down my cheeks. I noticed Ted in the doorway and he moves towards me, sitting beside me and stroking my hair. "Hey, don't worry, Phoebe." Ted softly stroked my hair and it was quite satisfying and relaxing and I was soon asleep, curled up on the sofa with Ted beside me still stroking my hair and soothing me as if I was an injured animal.

I wake up with a jolt, and I suddenly realise that I'm being carried into my room by Daniel. He shuts the door quietly and my eyes flutter open as he places me onto the bed still fully dressed. He places me onto the bed and kisses my cheek.

"Sleep, baby," he whispers before letting me go and I groan, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him onto me. I open my eyes slowly and I see that he is amused with a grin plastered on his face, and his eyes soft.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispers again and it soothes my mind instantly. I smile and bring his lips to meet mine, and he rests his elbows either side of my head, kissing me and taking my body and soul to a completely different place, which right now I'd prefer to be at with him.

"Baby, don't cry," he whispers kindly as I pull my face down. "We'll work something out," he whispers and I sit up slowly. He shuffles backwards and smiles, I've never felt so loved before in my life.

"You need to sleep," he mutters and I nod slowly, smirking sleepily at him. "And you're wearing far too many clothes," he whispers seductively, his words sending a tingle down my spine.

"I'd like a bath," I whisper quietly. He swiftly kisses me and jumps off the bed, running into the bathroom and I soon hear the sound of water flowing into my bath.

Later, he walks back in and holds out his hand for mine, and I take his.

"Come on," he sighs and I walk slowly with him. I stand in the bathroom and he stands opposite me, slowly peeling off my camisole and throwing it onto the floor near the door. He realises that I am not wearing a bra and smirks, but I ignore it and let him continue. He then slides his hands down from my waist to my hips and hooks his fingers into the belt loops of my sweats and pulls them down along with my panties so I am left completely naked in front of him. He smiles and turns me around, grabbing a hair band from the side and tying my hair up in a very messy ponytail. It makes me smile that he's so bad at it, but he's trying.

"Come on, get in," he whispers and I turn and kiss him softly.

"Aren't you getting in?" I ask as I wrap my hands around his neck.

"Alright," he whispers against my lips and in double quick time he strips and stands opposite me completely naked. I hug him tightly, and I glance in the mirror and we look like an old Baroc painting, just us two, skin against skin and his body warms mine up. We slide into the bath, my back against his chest and I sigh heavily, his arms wrapped around my breasts and his head near my shoulder as he leaves butterfly kisses down my neck. I sigh again and lean my neck to one side to let him have an easier access. He stops and grabs the hand wash, and all I know is that he's massaging the lather into my back, my breasts, my stomach, legs and arms and it's so relaxing; I find it hard not to lean against his chest and sleep in his loving arms.

"You're all clean," he mutters and I sense a smile sweeping across his face. Suddenly, I turn so that I'm facing him, literally sat on his lap with my arms firmly around his neck. He slides his hands up my arms and drums his fingers along the way. I kiss him tenderly, pouring all of my love, lust and devotion into this kiss and he closes his eyes tightly, doing the same.

"I love you, Phoebe. So much." I breath heavily and kiss him again and he suddenly lifts me up from his lap, and I can feel him beneath me, readying for me and I gasp as he fills me. I close my eyes and throw my head back, and he groans deeply. He pulls my head to his and we kiss as we are in the midst of our glorious love making, the water sloshing around us like a whirlpool of love. I love him so much, and I'd do anything for him. Anything...


	13. Chapter 13

"Phoebe, wake up! Shit, Phoebe!" shouted Daniel and I woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat and all hot and bothered.

"Wha – what?" I asked, scared and confused. I stared into his eyes which were wide and full of concern for me, and this lifted my spirits.

"You were screaming my name and crying in your sleep," he whispered, his voice full of horror and I blinked up at him.

"I'm fine, honestly. You look more worried than me," I smile and he smiles back, relieved that I'm alright. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the tip of my nose and I close my eyes, drifting hopefully into a calmer and more relaxing sleep.

I awoke the next day and found that my bed was empty, and there was a note lying on the pillow. It was from Daniel, and it read:

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but you looked so peaceful asleep and you didn't get enough sleep last night for two reasons._

I smile and continue reading, remembering Daniel and last night. It takes my mind off the letter and I shake the thought out of my head and continue reading.

_I'm driving your Father to a meeting outside of Seattle today and so I wont be home till later on today. By the time you read this I will have only been gone a couple of hours, and I already miss you so much, baby. I love you and I'll see you later._

_Love Daniel._

_P.S: I had a conversation with your Father, and he seems a little more comfortable with our situation._

I smile. He's obviously been speaking to him and this brightens my soggy, wet morning.

I sit in my room and fire up my laptop, checking my Facebook but there is nothing interesting on there whatsoever, as usual. I look at my alarm clock and it reads 19:50pm. Surely they'd be back now? I grab my mobile and head downstairs to see my Mum going through manuscripts no doubt and looking stressed. I regret coming down to talk to her at the moment as she is likely to be sharp and short with me, so I head back towards the stairs.

"Phoebe? What do you want?" she asks, softer than I had expected and I relax all of a sudden. "Daniel and Dad aren't back yet. Have you heard anything from them?" I ask, concerned and my heart beating faster. _Oh, please tell me they've phoned! Oh please!_

"No, nothing," she mutters and suddenly the house phones rings. She smiles and reaches for the phone.

"Yes... oh my God! No! Please tell me... who? Him?! No... that can't be... OK, Phoebe and I are heading straight there. Are you alright? Oh God... I know, she's here with me. I'll tell her on the way there. OK, good-bye," and Mum hangs up on the phone. "Who was - "

"Grab your coat and shoes and get in the car," says Mum in a demanding and stern voice, and I know she is not to be troubled with and so I rush upstairs, grabbing a coat and my Converses and heading out of the door and into the car.

Mum drives quickly down the motorway towards Seattle. "Mum, what's going on? Please, you're scaring me," I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. I have no idea what's going on, and a part of me doesn't particularly want to know. "It's your Dad and Johnson - "

" - Daniel..." I mutter and she narrows her eyes at me. "They've been involved in a deliberate car accident. Caused by a dodge."

Just like that, tears roll down my cheeks. I feel the colour draining slowly from my face and I fear for the worst. _No. He can't have gone. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! _I scream in my head, the agony taking over my mind thinking that Daniel or my Father have gone, or worse; BOTH! _No... don't think like that. It will only make things worse. _

"Your Father is alright, no damage. But Daniel..." she whispers and I sob helplessly and I see my Mum looking at me, completely shocked. I never cry. I don't think she's ever seen me cry.

"Honey, please don't cry. You never cry over anyone. You must really love him," she whispers and I let out another distressed cry. "Daniel is alright, he's in hospital and in intense care but we can visit him when we arrive," she whispers and her hand pressed against my leg as an act of comforting me. I place my hand on hers and she feels the wetness from my tears where I've just rubbed my eyes.

"I hope... oh God... Mum will he be OK?" I ask, between sobs and catching for breath.

"He'll be fine," she whispers and she concentrates on the road, turning towards the path that leads to Daniel.

We stand at the reception desk and a mousy brown haired woman dressed smartly walks up to us, smiling and this sickens me even more. She frowns as she sees my swollen and raw eyes from crying and I feel a little more comforted.

"Hello. I'm Mrs Grey, we've just had a phone call about Mr Grey and Mr Johnson in a car accident," says Mum formally.

"Oh. Of course. Come this way. Mr Grey is in the seating room and is in fine condition," she answers clearly and I look straight ahead. She opens a large white door and my Dad is sat with a ripped shirt and holding his jacket looking thoroughly beaten and tired.

"Christian!" shouts Mum and she runs up to my Dad, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest softly. He coos her and kisses her head and they both turn to me at the same time and I cry.

"Honey, he's OK. Dr Bradshaw, can she see him please?" asks my Dad. I am surprised by his patience but Dr Bradshaw slowly leads me towards another door and she opens it for me, smiling. I enter and gasp as I see Daniel lying on a hospital bed asleep. He has bruises and scratches across his body, and he looks as though he has aged. I let out a sigh of relief. _He's OK. He's fine. Thank God!_ I smile and sit beside him, holding onto his hand. Before I know it, I'm slowly closing my eyes and leaning cheek against the palm of his cold hand and I fall into a deep sleep next to my love.


	14. Chapter 14

"I wake up suddenly, another frightening dream about to enter my head but it quickly goes. I scan the room, not knowing where I am. Oh, the hospital. But I'm now sat on a sofa by the bed with a blanket over me. _Who did this? _I get up from the sofa and turn to the bed and see Daniel looking at me, smiling softly. He looks a lot better than yesterday, but the bruises and cuts still look painful.

"Oh, Daniel," I whisper in a hoarse voice and tears come rolling down my face as I see his brown eyes happy and peaceful at last.

"Don't cry, I'm fine. Look at me! The nurse said I can leave and go home today," he whispers, taking my hand.

"Is that your home or my home?" I mutter sarcastically but he rolls his eyes and kisses my knuckles tenderly.

"Yours, you silly. I'm not letting you out of my sight!" he whispers and I feel a sigh of relief flowing over me. _Thank God! Yes, and I'm not letting you out of my sight either, Mr Johnson!_

I leave the hospital room to let Daniel rest for an hour or two. I wonder into the waiting room to see Mum and Dad waiting in there, freshly dressed, cleaned and looking healthier than I probably do. They're sat talking frantically at one another, quickly yet quietly and their heads whip up at me and their conversation ceases and they look worried about something. I frown and pick up a paper cup, filling it with hot coffee which tastes revolting, but I need a wake up call really.

"What were you talking about?" I ask calmly, but inside I'm annoyed at my Dad. If this car accident was his fault then I'll hit the roof.

"Nothing, darling," says Mum and I turn at her and smirk. I know there is something the matter, and I'm determined to know what it is.

"Mum, please. I'm not a child any more. How the hell did Daniel crash the car yesterday?" I ask, my eyes narrowing at my Dad and he sighs heavily. "OK, Phoebe, this might be difficult for you to understand, so please let me finish the story before you interrupt." I sigh and roll my eyes and I see that my Dads hands have clenched, he hates me rolling his eyes but frankly, at the moment I couldn't care less.

"We were being followed by someone. A dodge. It was on the way to Seattle city centre and I recognised who it was in the car. It was an ex of mine..."

"WHAT?! So because you couldn't end your fucking relationships properly, you nearly caused the death of someone I love more than anything in this fucking world?! Thanks to you and your fucking ex girlfriend, Daniel is here rather than at home!" I finish and my Dad or Mum have nothing to say. "Fuck this, if you're not going to say anything I'm going," I mutter, raising my hands in the air as a sign of defeat. I realise how much I've just sworn in front of them, and they've never really heard me swear before. But right now, do I care? No.

"Where are you going?" asks my Mum quietly. I have a little more sympathy for her, seeing as this isn't her fault. Dad is staring at me, his mouth wide open and his expression shocked and horrified. "To get something to eat. Unlike you two I stayed here all night with Daniel, because I love him. I hope you understand that," and with that, I walk swiftly out of the door and into the corridor. I stand against the cold wall by the door to the waiting room and rest the back of my head against it, sighing deeply. I begin to weep silently, tears rolling down my cheeks. People walk past and I realise that I'm not alone in the building, so I wipe my tears away and head down the corridor to get some food, hoping no one has noticed my raw eyes.

Once I've eaten my food, which is only a yoghurt and an apple but I really haven't got an appetite lately, I rush back to Daniel and see that he's sat up in bed and just about to get out. He's dressed in old chequered pyjamas and I smile at him. "What are you doing?" I ask, smirking as he looks up at me.

"Getting dressed to go home with my beautiful girlfriend," he mutters and he holds my arms, kissing my lips softly.

"Do you need some help?" I ask softly as he bends down to get his trousers, but he winces at the pain in his lower back. "Here," I whisper and I run over, picking up the trousers and placing them on the bed. I do the same with the rest of his clothing and he smiles, watching my every move. I think he can tell how much I want to care for him, and how much he wants to care for me; the thought lightens my mood.

"Do you need help to change?" I ask timidly and he smiles, nodding. He looks like a little boy who still needs help dressing every morning and my heart melts at his innocence and beauty. I unbutton his pyjama shirt and slide it off his shoulders and I see the bruises on his body, a large one on his ribs and I inhale sharply.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt. It's just a mark which will soon fade away," he whispers. I smile up at him but tears start to pool in my eyes but I shake my head and continue with the process. I grab the shirt from bed and place it on him, making sure not to touch his body in case I hit a bruise. Once buttoned up, I slide his pyjama trousers off and he steps out of them carefully. I grab his trousers and place them on his, zipping and buttoning them up at the front. He sits down and his shoes and socks are soon on his feet and he's looking a lot healthier by the minute. His hair is still messy; though it always is. I smile and kiss his lips softly but we are interrupted by a nurse.

"Oh, Mr Johnson, I am glad to see that you were able to dress yourself," she murmers and I blush.

"No, Nurse, Miss Phoebe Grey helped," and Daniel wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his body and kissing my hair.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you Miss Grey. Er, Mr Johnson your signs are all clear and you are ready to go home. Please drive carefully," she whispers, a twinkle in her eyes as she says 'drive' and the word makes me feel queasy. Daniel chuckles and the nurse blushes, obviously taken in by my man's beauty. _Yes, my man! Not yours... _I collect my jacket and scan the room before leaving in case we've forgotten something but we haven't. We leave the hospital hand in hand and then suddenly Daniel stops in the lobby before reaching the exit. "Wait, are your Mother and Father still here?" he asks and I sigh, forgetting. I sit him down and kiss his cheek.

"I'll go get them. You stay here, baby," and then I'm off. I realise then that I have never called Daniel 'baby' but he seemed to like it, as he smiled and winked at me as I left him to wait. I enter the waiting room to see no one there. They'd gone. Was it something I said? _Of course, you did swear at them God knows how many times, you idiot! _I frown and wonder back to Daniel who is frowning also as I walk to him alone.

"They're not there. I'll text Mum and see where she is," I say quietly, taking out my phone and quickly typing a message. As we wonder outside I see Taylor stood at the car door, smiling at us both. "Mum's text back. She says they've gone home." Daniel squeeses my hand tightly and Taylor smiles at us.

"Daniel, good to see you again. How are you feeling?" asked Taylor. I completely forgot that they were related!

"Fine thank you. Have Mr and Mrs Grey gone home?" asked Daniel with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes, they have. And I need to debrief to you when we get back about the accident last night. We've found out some more information." I frown and look and Daniel who nods and enters the back of the car with me. I clamber in and put on my seatbelt, so does Daniel and I can see him tightening the grip and I chuckle to myself. He sees this and smiles, kissing my hand as we journey home.


	15. Chapter 15

_**And here comes some more drama! ;D Enjoy!**_

Two weeks have past since the accident and Daniel is looking a lot better now. Mum and Dad are finally getting to grips with me having a relationship with Daniel, yet they frown when we kiss in front of the rest of the family. I don't understand why, it's just a kiss!

I'm sat in my bedroom setting out my work clothes for tomorrow. I got a place at Grey Enterprises! I am over the moon! I can't believe it, well a part of me can seeing as the C.E.O of the company is my Father, but now I get a chance to travel more, and do what I love doing! Dad seems thrilled about my enthusiasm and excitement about starting tomorrow. He has offered to go to work with me every morning and drive home every evening but I think I'd be seeing my Father way too often. I am driving every morning and evening there and back. I'm thinking of buying Escala also. It's right in the centre of the city and it's like a tower above everything else! I'd be able to even add in a dance studio if I wished. It's perfect. I am considering it, and I will ask my Father tonight, after I've discussed a situation with Daniel. This is either going to be a good conversation or bad. I'm not sure yet but here's hoping it'll be good!

It turns two o'clock in the afternoon and I'm all prepared for work tomorrow. Settling in should be easy seeing that all of his work colleagues have known me since I was born. I hope this doesn't make things awkward though. I wonder downstairs and I bump into Ted who is smiling at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask, smirking at him. He turns and just shrugs.

"I'm just happy! Is that a crime in the Grey household?" he asks, frowning.

"It is if you live under Dad's roof," I mutter and the smile from Ted's lips suddenly drops. "What?" I ask, confused.

"You and Dad were always so close. What happened? You're not as warm to him," he mutters. It's true. I'm not as close to my Dad as I was before I dated Daniel, or before anything happened with Ian. Oh, the drama!

"He's shown his true colours, Ted. Nothing we can't fix though. Hey, have you seen Daniel?" I ask and Ted nods slowly.

"Yeah, he's out fixing the car," he mutters and I sigh, turning on my heel and heading outside to the garage.

Daniel is dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and converses and he looks so casual and cool, and younger. Less sophisticated than he normally does but he still looks hot. He's cleaning the car which is covered with foam and soap. He's scrubbing at the window slowly and I watch him from the entrance to the garage. He turns and smiles.

"Enjoy the view, are we?" he mutters and with that, he throws some foam at me and I giggle like a school girl. I run over to him and he drops the cloth and wraps his wet, soapy arms around my waist as I kiss him passionately. I am now slightly wet and soapy, but I really couldn't care less.

"Honey, I have a matter I wish to discuss with you," I say formally, standing upright. He smirks and an eyebrow rises. "What?" I ask, confused.

"You, this is serious seeing as you've gone all formal on me. What's the situation then?" he asks, leaning against the car, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"Right... so we met six weeks ago, right?" "Yeah, six weeks. Wow..." and his eyes widen with surprise. I can hardly believe it myself. Six weeks...

"Anyway, I've decided that I'm leaving home, and I'm going to move into Escala in Seattle - "

"Wait, Escala?" he asks confused, holding his left hand up to stop me and ask.

"My Dads old place. Anyway, seeing as it's closer to work and I prefer the city to here, I was wondering..." and I looked down, twiddling my fingers and thinking of the right words to say. Suddenly, I feel him before me and he lifts my head up with his wet hand.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" he asks, his face serious and I don't know whether to answer with the truth or to lie. He looks worried about my answer, and I'm worried about saying it! "I was... but if you don't want to then - " and the next thing I know is that I'm being swung around in his arms, my hands clutching onto his strong biceps so I don't fall. I giggle and he looks so carefree and young. "Baby, I'd love to move in with you. So much... have you asked your Dad about Escala yet?" he asks, dropping me back to the floor.

"No, not yet. I'm asking him tonight." Daniel smiles and kisses the corner of my mouth. "Stop distracting me, I'm trying to clean the car," he mutters, his eyes sparkling light stars in the night sky and I giggle. I grab a little bit of foam and throw it at him, quicky scooting away around the other side of the car so he can't catch me, his eyes widen and he smiles; he knows what game I'm playing. I feel adrenaline running though my body, and I feel like a child again; excited and playful. It's exhilarating! Suddenly, Daniel dashes around the other side of the car and I run in the opposite direction away from him and just missing his grasp.

"I will get you," he whispers and he winks. Suddenly, out of no where he places a hand on the car and jumps over the bonnet. He forgets how soapy the bonnet of the car is and he slips down to the front and lands heavily on the floor and I gasp, running to the front of the car where he is covered in soap and drenched, and I can't help but cry with laughter.

"And you call yourself 'security'" I giggle and suddenly I'm in his lap, kissing him as if there is no tomorrow. We're are covered in soap and it literally creates our own little bubble. I've never felt so happy and alive. As we finish the deep kiss, he strokes my hair. "You're so beautiful," he smiles. "And you're clumsy. But I still love you," I mutter and I kiss his lifts swiftly and the rise from the wet ground. He stands also and I walk away, winking at him and leaving him to finish cleaning his car, and hopefully not fall over again.

After my shower and my hair is dried, I head downstairs and I see my Dads study door open slightly. I peer through the gap and he's working on his computer, concentrating on something. I knock on his door and he doesn't look up from his screen and just mutters something along the lines of 'come in' or 'enter', but I do anyway.

"Hi Dad, I wanted to ask you something. It's quite... serious," I mutter and I suddenly have Dads full attention.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant," he whispers horrified. My eyes widen and for some reason an uncontrolable urge to giggle goes through me and I do.

"What?! No! No, I'm not. No, it's something a little less serious than that," and I suddenly see my Dad relax in his chair. He smiles at me and I sit down opposite him.

"I'm all ears," and I feel comfortable. This has been the only time in a while where I feel like I want to discuss something with my Dad rather than keep a long distance away from him. The matter with the dodge has been forgotten, and no one knows who it was. But the accident also is out of my head.

"I want to move out," and suddenly, his smile drops. "Dad, I'm twenty-two now. And I'm starting work tomorrow, I'd like a fresh start. And that fresh start will include Daniel." Phew, it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be but Dads eyebrows rise.

"Where do you plan on living? In Seattle?" he asks and I nod slowly.

"I was going to ask you if I could live in Escala? I'd buy it off you of course - " and I'm stopped by Dad raising his hand.

"No, it's the families property and you can have it," he sternly says. "But Dad - "

"No buts. You can have it with Daniel, end of. I'm glad you're happy, honey," he whispers and I smile. Suddenly, and to his surprise I run at him and hug him, kissing his cheek timidly. "Thank you, Dad," I whisper and I leave his room and the weight has been taken off my shoulders. Now, to find Daniel and tell him! I can't wait for my new start in life!

I park my car and lock the door, going into the lift to Grey Enterprises and starting my new day at work. I'm dressed smartly in a skater skirt, a blouse, jacket, tights and heels. I feel like the hot shot C.E.O, even though that's not going to happen for some time. As I enter the building, everyone nods politely at me and I smile back. Is this the way to say hello? I bump into my Dad in the corridor and smile. "Phoebe! I didn't know you were coming in this early today. Come on, I'll show you your office," he mutters, smiling and carrying a load of papers. He heads down the corridor and people pass by rushing, and stopping as they see my Dad, saying 'Morning Mr Grey,' and 'Good day, Sir,' and it makes me chuckle. How formal. I head towards a clean white modern door and open it. I enter and the office takes my breath away. There is a large wooden desk with enough space to fill all of my work on it, and on there a large Apple computer and other gagdets I'd need. Behind the desk is a very comfortable looking chair, and infront of the desk are two other small seats for guests I'm guessing. Behind there there is a large corner brown leather sofa and a coffee table, including a small coffee maker machine and a bin. It's still quite empty, and a lot of my work things could be filled in here and there, but the view out of the window over Seattle is breath taking. "This... is my office?!" I shout, a little loud but Dad chuckles. "Yes, you are C.E.O understudy, so you need to have a large office for meetings now and then, only small ones of course, research, analysing etc. So, you'll have one like mine. Of course, you wont be attending all of the same meetings as mine, a few but not all. Some you'll go to alone and you know what to do, and you're a good debater so this should be quite easy and simple for you, honey. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Get used to your office and I have these files for you to sort out. Taylor will be up in five minutes with your boxes of work things. I'll be in my office if you need me, or email me. See you later," he says formally and fast, and I'm trying to take everything he says in. He leaves me alone in my too large office and I slump and drop my bag on my desk. I fire up the computer and sit looking at a photograph of the ocean and a beach, where it is I do not know but it looks calm and serene. I wish I was there. Suddenly, Taylor enters carrying two boxes, one under each arm full of my office things.

"Here you go, Phoebe," he smiles and he drops the boxes carefully onto the leather sofa and I smile.

"Thank you," I say quietly and he leaves in a hurry. I grab my boxes and start to unpack and begin my first day at work.

"It's six o'clock? Jesus," I mutter to myself and I realise how long I've been doing this research for. I print it off quickly and then grab my things. I put them on my sofa and log out of my computer, turning it off. Suddenly, my mobile on my desk begins to vibrate and I grab it. A blocked number? Who is this? I answer it cautiously.

"Hello?" I say in barely a whisper.

"Phoebe, nice to speak to you. I've got someone who would like to speak to you," mutters an unfamiliar voice and I feel a lump in the back of my throat.

"Let her go! Are you alright, Phoebe. Jesus Phoebe, get back! Go!" I hear, muffled against what seems to be a cloth. It's Daniel, who is this?! Ian! No!

"Who... who is this?" I ask, attempting to keep calm but my voice betrays me as tears flow down my cheeks. "If you want your boyfriend to live, come to the alley way opposite your workplace. You know where. Oh, and Phoebe? If you tell anyone about this, I will know, and I will kill him," and then the phone beeps, and that's the end of the conversation. I gasp and I am stuck, not knowing what to do. I can't tell my Dad, or Taylor, else Daniel will die. I cannot risk that. I grab my coat quickly. Before I leave, I grab a small gadget and clip it onto my bra, making sure no one can see me as I do it running down the corridor. I notice the cameras are on but right now the thought of showing my bra to the CCTV in Grey Enterprises is really not bothering me in the slightest. I walk swiftly past the front desk and the receptionist speaks to me, something like 'Good evening, Miss Grey,' but I have no time to answer. The cold air hits my face as I leave the building and straight ahead of me is a dingy, long dark alley way. I button up my coat and place my hands in my pockets, crossing the road and dodging the cars. I walk slowly down the alley and the clicking of my heels echoes and bounces off the walls. I close my eyes and sigh with frustration. _Why didn't you take them off you fool! _Suddenly, a hand grabs me and pulls me into the wall, hitting my head hard agains the concrete. All I can smell is his breath and it reeks of alcohol, but his face is covered in a black mask of some kind.

"Right you fucking whore, feel this?" and then suddenly the cool metal of a gun is placed against the side of my head and I gasp in anxiety. "Yeah? Well, scream or speak and this goes off. Understand?" I nod slowly and he tightens his grip. "There was something about me you didn't like, wasn't there? Was it my personality or the fact that I loved you? Or I still do. Well, fucking months and we'd not even had sex yet, you meet this guy and on the first night you shag him. Not fair, really is it? And I was humiliated because of your little stunt. So... this is my revenge you could say. So keep still and quiet. We'll make this quick." Suddenly, I know his intention and he's not getting my that easily. I wriggle beneath his grip and he shakes his head.

"Don't you fucking dare," he warns and I stop. He suddenly grabs my skirt and rips it open to show my tights. "Hmm, you are a beauty," he murmurs in appreciation. "Like your Mother, so he said," and my eyes open. Who said? What is he on about? Suddenly, he put the gun on the floor and I sigh heavily. Why he put his gun aside I don't know. He rolls down my tights so that they are hanging at my knee's my thighs and panties visible. He murmurs in appreciation and the thought of him inside me makes me feel sick. I'm so scared that I can hardly move. I just stand there, still as he wants me to be. He's done this on purpose because he knows how I'll react. He knows I'll keep still if he threatens to kill someone I love. _Kick him, you have the chance! Do it, NOW! _With all my might and energy left, I kick him in the groin and he screams loudly but before I can do anything else, he grabs the gun and hits me around the head with it, knocking me to the floor. All I can see is him running out of the alley way and into civilisation. No one knows I'm here, bleeding and my life slowly draining out of me. I lie there completely paralysed. I just can't move. I try to lift my head to cry for help, but I can't.

I hear a car screeching and three men running towards me carrying something and I begin to scream. No! No! Please, don't hurt me! Everything goes blurry and I can't make out the faces, except I'm being carried into a car and I know not where. But peace soon takes over my mind and I know no more. I'm drifting into a dreamless sleep... please, Daniel, be safe.


	16. Chapter 16

My body aches all over, and I can't really see anything. My face feels numb. It doesn't actually feel like I'm all in one piece. Like bits of my body are somewhere else. My eyes flutter open and my vision is still blurry, though I can make out that I'm in a hospital... I think. My vision becomes clearer and I realise that I am lying on a bed, and the sunshine is beaming through the window in between the blinds. I'm covered with a large blanket and I'm dressed in a nighty. I don't remember being changed. I look around the room and I see a catheter. Ugh, revolting. I look to my left and sat in a large chair is Daniel, asleep. Daniel! He's safe, thank God! I sigh with relief. I sit up slowly and I feel a pain running through my head. Suddenly, the door opens and a nurse pops her head inside.

"Oh, good-morning Miss Grey. Good to see that you're up. How are you feeling?" she asks kindly. What a stupid question! How is she expecting me to answer? Oh yes, I feel wonderful(!) "My head aches, and I'm hungry, and thirsty," I whisper. She smiles and walks towards me, helping me to sit up. "Are you comfortable? Here, take these and drink this." She hands me a glass of ice cold water and some tablets to soothe the headache, I'm assuming.

I turn to Daniel. "How long has he been here?" I ask.

"Since you arrived, you were asleep all day yesterday. So, just over 24 hours," she continues as I fininh my drink and swallow the tablets.

"Good, I'll bring you some food now. I need to do a quick check on your vital signs and then I can let you go home," she says kindly, taking the glass out of my hand.

"Thank you," I whisper and I lean back and gaze at my love. He stirs in his sleep and then opens his eyes, and he's sees me staring at him. "Hello," I mutter softly and tears roll down his cheeks.

"Oh God! Phoebe, I thought..." he lowers his head and tears fall from his face onto his lap.

"I'm fine," I whisper. "What happened?" he asked and I gulped. "Erm... it's difficult to explain and you're probably going to kill me. So will Dad, Mum and Ted when you've found out..." I whisper. Daniel is all ears and sits forward, his eyes widening with every word. "Ian phoned me and somehow, your voice came up and you were shouting for me. Shouting my name and it sounded like he'd got you. He told me not to meet him by the alley and that you'd be spared, and he told me not to tell anyone and so, I attached a small detecter which shows my location onto my bra so he wouldn't see it and you could find me. I got there and he went to rape me, but I kicked him and he hit me around the head, a little harder than he wanted to I think. So, he left me there. I can't remember anything else," I mutter and my story is over. I look up at Daniel who is horrified.

"You aren't leaving my side ever again. We are going to find this fucker, what ever it takes. He was put in jail though, someone bailed him." He held my hand tightly and kissed me passionately and I missed him so much. "I missed you, if anything happened to you..." "I know," I whispered. "I know."

I was in the car with Daniel and he stopped by Escala.

"Welcome home." I stared at him in complete confusion. "What?!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"When you were... in hospital your Father, Elliot, Ethan and Taylor did this. We can move in now, if you like." I felt a feeling of relief and happiness! Finally! I get Daniel all to myself and with no worries! I was so over the moon that I flung myself at him and kissed him so passionately, devouring him and all my sences coming alive at once.

"Come on, I want to show you the apartment," and Daniel pulled away from the traffic and into the car parking area. We parked up and like the gentlemen his is, he opened the car door for me and let me out. He held my hand as he entered the code in the lift, and we rose up to the top floor. The doors opened into the lobby. A large oak table was there and a large vase full of roses stood upon it. As we walked through the door, I couldn't help but gasp. It was a living room, kitchen and dining room all in one, but it looked incredible and very modern, just to my taste. Newly bought sofa's were near the window, with a large screen TV planted on the wall. A black baby piano stood behind the large sofas and a small table beside it. Nearer to the large kitchen which was fit for a top chef was a large table seated for eight people. It looked splendid. We walked along the corridor and there was a door leading into a large room with a skylight, most likely to have been Dads office, and it would now be mine or Daniels. We walked down the corridor hand in hand, on the right there were a set of stairs, but before we wandered up there, we walked into a large bedroom and the whole room was modernised. The chest of drawers and the rest of the furniture was white, and with a large king size bed in the centre, and the view over Seattle was amazing!

"Our room," he whispered behind my ear and it sent tingles down my spine. He pulled my hand and in the bedroom there was a large door, and I was expecting a wardrobe. He stopped and opened the door to reveal a walk in closet, and it was bigger than my apartment! It was amazing! I gasped as I saw my clothes plus loads more inside, and so many shoes! It was incredible. He turned and pulled me towards another door and we peered inside and there was a bathroom, large and modern.

We walked towards the stairs and wondered up them slowly, I looked up at Daniel and he looked young again, excitement reeling through his body and I could tell seeing as he was squeesing my hand tightly. Up the stairs and infront of us was a room, but it was dark. Just red walls with no windows. I frowned and looked around the room, and I saw holes where nails and other things had been hanging on the walls.

"I don't know what this room was either," he whispers and I shurg. We walk out and see yet another bedroom, for guests, and another! Another large bathroom, for the guests I'm guessing and another study. I decided that mine would be the one downstairs and that the upstairs one was more to his standing anyway. We walked back to the living room and I grabbed his waist, pulling him into me and kissing him tightly and hard, being careful not to wince at the pain begin caused by the bruises.

I wake up all of a sudden and I'm curled up in white sheets, naked beneath them on the king size bed in my new bedroom, _our _new bedroom. Daniel is softly sleeping beside me and I lie on my front, my hair falling behind me. I turn and watch Daniel, he breaths gently with his mouth open slightly, and his scruffy hair upon his brow. He lies on his back, his arm out above my head, and I want to hug him. I shift slightly and get under his arm, wrapping my arms around his naked chest, resting he head under his shoulder. He awakes and I feel his left arm holding my arms, and the other stroking my cheek softly. I sigh and close my eyes, holding Daniel in a close, tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly. He moves down so his head is opposite mine and he kisses me all too briefly and I sigh softly. "I'm fine," I whisper back, and it's true. I am fine. "What's going to happen about Ian? Has Taylor searched yet?" I ask, the thought entering my mind and I cannot get rid of it.

"Welch is searching, but there's no trace yet. You... you were so brave. The fact that you would risk your life for me is just..." he looks down and I chokes on his words and I feel for him, deep down in my heart. I kiss his forhead and I realise how much I love him. "I'd do anything to keep you safe," I whisper, kissing each corner of his mouth and he smiles at me, slowly wrapping one arm around my waist whilst the other helps to rest his head on his hand, leaning on his elbow. I do the same.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask sweetly, a twinkle in my eyes because I know what I'd want to do, and I'm hoping my expression gives that away.

"Baby, later, but your family are coming round later to see how you are getting on," he murmurs against my ear before kissing it. "Good, I best get some food ready then," I mutter and he kisses my mouth quickly, and elegantly I clamber out of bed and wrap myself up with a sheet, leaving Daniel with the thinner one over his glorious god-like naked body.

"Why are you covering yourself up?" asks Daniel, slightly amused by the fact that I'm searching the drawers for some matching panties and bra, whilst clinging to the sheet around my chest for dear life.

"Because I don't want you to see me naked," I say with my voice low and husky.

"And why's that?" he asks, and I see a huge grin across his face and he sits up, the sheet pooling around his hips.

"Because you wont get the full benefit later," I mutter and I walk towards him, grabbing his chin and kissing him quickly. Before I know it, he has grabbed me and I'm sat on his lap, my knees beside his hips and I kiss him passionately, whilst his hands wrap around my back. "Baby, believe me, I love seeing you naked and we can count this as a little... sneak preview," and thats it. I giggle and clamber off his lap, dropping the sheet so it pools around my feet and his eyes widen. I wink at him and then walk to the draw and pick up my panties, slowly slipping them up my legs and I can see his jaw lower and I love it. I feel so in control and the fact that I can make him feel like this really gets me hot and bothered. I continue this sexual torture, covering my breasts with a black lace bra. I then walk slowly towards him and push him back on the bed and he chuckles. He loves this; and so do I.

"They're here," he says as he peers out of the window and sees a car pull into the garage beneath the building. I stand from the sofa and wobble slightly from my heels. I'm suddenly in Daniels arms and he holds me upright.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asks and I nod, kissing his lips softly. I pull him into a warm embrace and kiss him passionately, our tongues intertwining with one another and creating a deep sensation in the bottom of my stomach, making me squirm at his touch. As we continue to kiss, we don't even realise that the elevator doors have pinged and that soon someone will walk in.

"Phoebe! I..." and I whip my head round, finishing the kiss all too quickly and there stands my Dad, awkwardly not knowing where to look. I redden slightly.

"Dad," I whisper and he changes his mood and smiles slightly, walking towards me and kissing my head, hugging me tightly.

"You stupid girl," he whispers. "Like your bloody mother, you are!" he mutters again and it makes me laugh.

"Hello darling, ignore your father," she whispers and I get a softer hug from her and I glance over at the doors to see Ted and Bryony stood there, hand in hand and smiling.

Ted says nothing but bolts towards me, sweeping me up in his arms and kissing my head. He's never kissed me before and it's... weird. I raise my eyebrows as he lowers me and he has tears in his eyes.

"Sorry..." he says in a whisper, I can barely hear him but he places his hands in his pockets and walks awkwardly towards Bryony who chuckles.

"Hi Phoebe, how are you feeling?" asks Bryony and I smile.

"I'm fine, thank you."

For some reason, the atmosphere seems awkward and I don't know what to say next. I look over at Daniel who is feeling the same as I am and he grabs my hand tightly.

"Would you all like to sit down and I'll get some drinks?" asks Daniel, formally. Dad likes this and smiles as Daniel and I retrieve some cool white wine from the fridge and six glasses from the cabinet. We walk back over and they're all in deep conversation about Science and Bryony's job. I have no idea what they're on about but they stop as I walk towards them.

"I should add that Taylor is very proud of you, and incredibly angry," whispers Christian, slightly amused.

"What? Why is he angry?" I ask.

"Because you didn't tell him about Ian! I hope they find that fucker," whispers Christian into his glass before taking another gulp.

"Christian!" shouts Mum and I see Bryony smirking. I think she's gotten used to Dad swearing now and then. "He said he'd kill Daniel if I told anyone. I couldn't risk that," and I turn to hold Daniels hand and he kisses my cheek softly.

"We're all angry at you for being so foolish, Phoebe. But deep down, we're so relieved and glad you're safe," whispers Mum and she hugs me tightly. I smile and hug back.

The evening after that goes smoothly, except for the part where we discuss mine and Daniels relationship, but the food is cooked 'to a perfection' according to Dad and I nod in agreement; Daniel is a fantastic cook. Everyone are discussing the Presidential Election down at the sofas and Dad sits at the piano, finishing a sad piece of music. I walk over to him and he stops, stands and smiles.

"Dad, I need to tell you something. Something that Ian said to me," I whisper and Dads eyes harden, narrowing at me and he grabs my arm, dragging me into my new office. His face is serious and he hasn't taken it in that we're standing in my office and not his.

"What did he say?" he asks calmly and I sigh heavily.

"He said to me 'you're a beauty. Like your Mother, so he said,'" and the words make me want to vomit and I begin to shake.

"Your Mother? SHIT!" and suddenly Dad picks up his blackberry and dials a number. "Welch, yes, get him. Has he gone? Fuck! Who? I knew it. Shit, yes full security from now on. I can't do that. No... cancel my meeting tomorrow. I need to sort this out. Good. OK, phone me later." He stares at me and notices that I've gone pale.

"Phoebe? Are you OK?" he whispers, lowering his head to see if I'm OK, but I feel faint and confused. What's going on? Why do I feel like this? Is it all the adrenaline? Oh no...

I feel a weird sensation in my head and I fall into my fathers arms and he shouts.

"Shit! Phoebe," and I close my eyes and know no more.


	17. Chapter 17

I open my eyes and I have a blinding headache. Urgh, I feel awful! I wake up slowly and I raise my head to see Daniel next to me, reading a book.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you alright?" he asks and I feel sick of everyone asking me! YES I AM FINE! But I can't shout at him, he has taken care of me these past few days and I love him.

"Yeah. What time is it?" I ask as I sit upright.

"About nine in the evening. They've all gone home," he finishes and I nod. "Your Dad told me about what you said to him. Why didn't you tell me about what he said to you?" he asked, hurt as if I kept a secret from him. I shrugged and didn't know what to say next.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot." He smiles and kisses my hair. Suddenly, he's lifted me into his arms and he's carrying me into the bathroom, and slowly placing me on the floor.

"I'll run you a bath," he whispers and the faucet is turned on and the bath is slowly filling. He slowly takes off my dress, unzipping it from the back agonisingly slowly, and I sense his smile as he tortures me so. He drops it to the floor and he slowly takes off my panties and bra, throwing them casually into the pile of clothing heeped by the door. "Aren't you coming in?" I ask and he smiles. "Of course," he whispers and he's soon stripping off in double speed and is naked before me. We clamber in and I sit at one end of the bath, and he sits at the other. This bath is stupidly huge but it's spacious so I get to stretch out and so does Daniel.

"I wonder what that room was used for?" he asks suddenly, taking me off course as I gaze at his impressive body.

"I... er, I don't know. Why there are no windows in there I do not know..." I mutter and he laughs, knowing that I was gawking and his hot body. I giggle and lean up so I'm sitting up right and so does he. Our faces meet and we kiss, his wet hands gliding easily down my back and mines slowly fisting his hair as he kisses me. Hard. Torturing me yet again.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he murmurs and I love that idea. I quickly get out of the bath and Daniel drains it, wrapping me in a large towel and kissing my nose. He dries himself off and then leaves the bathroom, switching off the light and following me into the bedroom.

I wake up suddenly and I feel dazed and confused. What time is it? The alarm clock reads 3:10am. It's so early, yet lately I'm finding it difficult to sleep easily. I get out of bed and grab a dressing gown to cover my naked body, and I decide to look around the apartment more. I find a library, which I didn't even know excisted and another part of the flat which has two small bedrooms, but when I say small I mean normal sized, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a large seating area. What's this for? Probably for the staff like Taylor and Gail. I wonder up the stairs and I'm face to face with the door into the unknown room. I turn the handle and walk in, and switch on the light. The room suddenly fills with redness and the harsh colours make my eyes squint. I walk around the large square room but there is nothing in here. It's quite boring. Could we change it into a room? Maybe add some windows. I continue to walk around and in the corner of the room, furthest away from the door I see a white piece of paper sticking out of the carpet. It seems to have been put under the carpet, so I pull it out and blow away the dust. What on earth is this? I unfold what seems to be a photo and I gasp. The fucking cheat! I grab my robe and tie it tightly around my waist and storm out of the room, clutching onto the photo and heading downstairs. I switch on the main bedroom light and Daniel awakes quickly, looking to his side for me and then realising that I'm stood at the doorway, fuming.

"Phoebe... what are you - " he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"What the fuck is this?!" I shout and he squints at the photo.

"I don't know..." he replies. I throw the photo at him and shake my head, glaring at his direction.

"Shit! Phoebe, this isn't me! I've never seen this girl before," he says. He seems shocked that I thought that he had cheated on me, hurt if anything. "Where did you find it?" he asks. "In that red room! Jesus, Daniel... have you been doing this behind my back?" I shout, and I feel tears rolling down my face.

"No! This isn't me! I don't know who it is, but I have never kissed or slept with another girl since the day I laid eyes on you! I love you. Isn't that clear enough for you?" he asks, climbing across the bed to me and carressing my face softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was a little shocked, that's all," I whisper. He kisses me softly and I kiss back, deeping then kiss.

"Oh God..." I whisper and Daniel takes in my horrified expression.

"What?" he asks, concerned. "You don't think this is my... Dad do you?" I ask, looking back at the photo and sure enough, it looks like my Dad and I gasp, my mouth dropping to the floor.

"Shit!" he exclaims. "Well... this is going to be a conversation with your father that we'll never forget." I nod, knowing exactly that. Shit, I can't believe this.

"Who do you think the woman is... tied up," I whisper and I close my eyes.

"I haven't a clue. I guess we best get this back to it's rightful owner," he whispers, taking it out of my hands and walking to the chest of drawers. I realise now that he is naked, and so am I under this robe. He stands oppposite me and smiles, holding my face.

"Come on, I know something that will get your mind of this," he whispers and I smile, grabbing his dear, dear face and pulling him onto the bed.

Daniel and I walked into Grey Enterprises hand in hand, slowly making our way to Christians office. As we reached the door, I breathed softly and then knocked.

"Yes?" I heard. I walked in with Daniel behind me and Christians eyes lightened up.

"Daniel! Phoebe, what are you two doing here?" he asked, happy but slightly confused. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something important," I whisper, trying to gain some confidence. He nodded and pointed at the seats opposite his desk and we sat down, both awkwardly and Christian leant on his desk.

"Dad, who is this?" I ask, throwing the photo onto the desk. Suddenly, his face reddened and he seemed embarrased or angry, either way I didn't want to be in his presence any longer.

"Where did you find this?" he asked bitterly through his teeth. It seemed that this was my fault and this angered me.

"In the red room! Why are you so angry at me! Maybe you shouldn't have been so careless with your crude photographs, Dad!" I shout, raising my voice throughout the sentence. Christian looks awkwardly at Daniel. "Daniel, I would appreciate it if you would leave me to talk alone with my daughter, thank you," he mutters and Daniel rises. I suddenly rise with him and grab his hand, pulling him back.

"Daniel is my boyfriend, Dad. And so anything you say to me can be said in front of him. Go ahead with your explanation," and I see Daniel smirking. He sits beside me and I hold his hand tightly, not letting go. Christian narrows his eyes at me, and he knows that he cannot win this argument, so he sighs and seems to give in. I smile sweetly at him. "Phoebe, yes this is me and someone else. It's not your mother - "

"What?! You've been cheating on her?!" I shout, rising from my seat and glaring at him. "No! God no! I love your mother, Phoebe! This was before I'd even met her!" he shouts, alarmed at the fact that I was so angry, and a little hurt that he thought I'd think that he would cheat on my Mum. Daniel's eyes widen and he sits back in his chair uncomfortably.

"So, who the fuck is it?" I ask, sitting down and calming slightly.

"Olivia. Now listen Phoebe, what I'm going to tell you is not going to be easy. But there is a reason to why I'm like this. Or I was." I nod and let him continue. I want to hear this, or at least I think I do... "When I was a child I was beaten cruely and I had a mother who didn't love me, who died. You know this. When I grew up, I was bad at school but then everything changed because of this," and he holds up the photo. I frown, not understanding what he means. What? Sex changed his life?! "Being a dominant meant that I could control other women, or subs. It was a form of therapy, but then I met your mother and things changed. She helped me to change who I am for the better. I'm sorry you found this, and I am going to destroy it as soon as possible," he mutters and I understand him slightly. "So, you controlled people then because you had no control as a child?" I ask and he nods slightly. "That's a good way of looking at it. I'm sorry, Phoebe," he continues and I feel a slight stab of sympathy for him.

"Is that what you used that room for with no windows?" I asked and he nodded slowly. No wonder there aren't any windows. I feel slightly sick at the thought that my Mum and Dad had kinky sex in that room, and I dismiss that thought completely. I rise from my seat and Daniel follows.

"Thank you, Father. I'll see myself out. Love you," I whisper as I kiss his cheek and he smiles; knowing that I forgive and understand him. I leave with Daniel hand in hand and shut the door, letting out a sigh of relief, I think.

"Wow, that was a shock," whispered Daniel and I nod. Suddenly, I'm startled as my mobile rings. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello? Speaking... yes. Mrs Brockway! How wonderful to hear from you... I'm well thank you, and yourself? Yes... I still practice daily... Indeed... Yes, of course... Really?! Wow... I am speachless. Yes of course I will think about it and get back to you soon... tomorrow evening? OK, thank you... good-bye." Daniel looks at me confused and I smile.

"That was the Royal Acadamy of Dance in Seattle and they want me to come and train with them to be a professional Ballet Dancer," I whisper and he smiles.

"So? Do you want to?" he asks, elated and excited.

"I don't know... I never really thought about doing it as a job. I love this job though, but I think I'd prefer being on stage. I could give it a go, couldn't I?" I ask, holding his hands tighter.

"I don't see why not, baby. I think it's a wonderful opportunity," he whispers before kissing me softly. I smile and then we leave the building, satisfied and happy.

I lie on Daniels bare chest after our slow yet passionate love making and I breath in time with him. I rest my head on his chest and my hand on his body, and he wraps his arms around me. I sigh softly, catching my breath finally and he kissed the top of my head, rolling me off his body so I lie beside him.

We lie together and talk, about nothing interesting but just about our likes and dislikes, what we would like to do in years to come, and both of us see it being with each other, which repares my heart and it's finally on the mend. Suddenly, we are both aware that there are voices in the apartment. Daniel quickly jumps up and grabs a pair of boxer shorts, whipping them on and running to the door, peering through. He frowns and sees nothing, and I look at him in anticipation, with the sheet wrapped around me, covering my naked body or as much as I can. I quickly run up and grab a robe, wrapping it around me and standing behind Daniel, holding onto his shoulders and I feel his loosen as he realises that I'm behind him.

"Phoebe?" I hear and I relax, knowing that it's my brother. I walk outside calmly and see Ted stood in the hallway, his eyebrows rising as he sees me in a robe and Daniel dressed only in his boxer shorts. Daniel hides behind me slightly but still acts like his normal self. I cross my arms and smile at my brother.

"Hi... Phoebe, Daniel. I had something I wanted to tell you," he says happily and I frown. "Bryony and I are getting married," he continues and I smile, my eyes softening and I grab him in a large embrace, hugging him tightly. Daniel joins in with the hug making us all giggle as he lifts us off the floor.

"Ted! I am so happy for you both! Do Mum and Dad know?" I ask, wary.

"Yes, I told them only moments ago." I smile and hug him again. "Congratulations, Daniel," I hear behind me, and Daniel smiles, holding my hand and Ted realises what we've just been doing, making things incredibly awkward.

"So... I'll get out of your way... I just wanted to pop in and tell you the good news!" he exclaims and he kisses my cheek, running off into the foyer and out of sight and I giggle. "Wow! This is amazing," I say to Daniel happily.

"It is," he whispers back, kissing me softly whilst he holds my chin in place. I wonder about something and I frown. "What's wrong?" he asks, gazing into my eyes.

"I was just thinking about something," I mutter.

"I can see that," he whispers back, amused. "What is it?" he asks again. I redden in the face, not wanting to tell him what I'm thinking about. "I was just wondering, you know sex?" I ask innocently.

"I'm familiar with it, yes," he continues, smirking at me. I frown and step back. "Well, if you're going to laugh at me..." I snap and he stills.

"I'm sorry, go on. Please," he whispers, not moving. I move towards him and he visibly relaxes.

"Well... have you ever done it with... cuffs? Whips?" I ask. I feel so embarrased! I shouldn't! The amount of times we've had sex and he knows my body inside out! I shouldn't feel like this in front of him. I control my self and straighten and he smirks. "No, I haven't. I would like to, one day," he murmurs and his truth comes out. I don't know, would I?

"When you say 'I would like to,' does that mean 'you'd like to do it to someone' or 'you'd like someone to do it to you?'" I ask. He smiles and kisses me swiftly.

"I've had dreams of doing it to you, I admit it." I smile impishly.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Mr Johnson," I whisper and he smiles, kissing me more passionately. He presses his groin suggestively towards mine and before I know it, I'm being trapped against the wall, his arms around my like a barricade and he kisses me hard. He kisses and nips at my neck, sending loving and soothing chills down my spine that tingle all over my body in a satisfying way. I love this feeling, just me and him and the world turns around us as if we're in our own little bubble, hardly there. I love him, and I love everything that's happening... so far.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sat at the breakfast bar the next morning eating some toast and drinking a cup of tea whilst reading a book. As I flip to the next page my mobile rings, making me jump! "Hello?" I answer.

"Bonjour, Phoebe! I am guessing that yesterday afternoon you were rung about your arangement for re-joining the Royal Acadamy of Dance, oui?" "I was." I'm short and formal, yet keeping a tint of informality in my voice.

"Bon! Anyway, we would like you starting next Monday, if possible from 11 o'clock till 4 o'clock. You know where to go, I pressume?" "I do, thank you very much. I will see you on Monday!" "Yes, au revoir Miss Grey!" And the lady hangs up. Daniel walks into the kitchen dressed in a snappy suit and looking rather elegant. He notices my beaming smile and kisses me hard.

"I just got a phone call off the Royal Acadamy of Dance!" I exclaim and he smiles. "Is it a 'yes' then?" he asks softly. I nod and he kisses me again, pressing my body against the bar counter and his hands make their way up my skirt, up my thigh and I press my body to his.

Five months have passed and now it's coming into February, meaning Daniels birthday. I wake up on the day of his birthday and I'm greeted by beautiful eyes, fluttering up at me lovingly.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispers sleepily, rubbing his eyes like a child and making me laugh. "Morning, birthday boy," I whisper, rubbing my nose against his. Without a second thought, Daniel hurls me onto his body so I'm lying ontop of his muscular chest, my hair in his hands and fisting away as our lips meet. Skin on skin, our bodies warming eachother up. "Oh, Miss Grey, I love you," he whispers and it's like a plea or a prayer, and tears form in my eyes. "I've got your birthday present," I whisper, kissing under his ear and he chuckles. I jump out of bed completely naked and arrive back with two large boxes.

"Happy birthday," I whisper. I realise I'm naked carrying to presents; I realise this because Daniels mouth is wide open and his eyes are wide, foccusing on me. I giggle and sit beside him, curling up and handing him his presents. He opens the smaller one and inside is a vintage Rolex watch with a black face and a silver plated wrist. He smiles and whistles.

"Very nice," he whispers as he admires his new watch. He puts it aside and kisses me quickly. "I love it, thank you. What's in this box?" he asks, confused.

"That's your other present... well, it's a sharing present," I whisper and he smiles sexily at me, salaciously and greedily looking up and down at my body. He opens it and lying ontop of the tissue paper are two dinner tickets and he frowns, looking at them closer, then his eyebrows rise.

"Holy shit, Phoebe. How the hell did you afford this?!" He looks amazed, forgetting that my Dad is one of the richest men in U.S.A. I smile and kiss his cheek and he exhales. He puts the tickets aside and reaches into the tissue paper. "A whip?" he says amused and I raise an eyebrow smirking.

"Because you broke the last one," I whisper and he chuckles. He tugs me towards him and kisses me hard.

"And there's more," I whisper. "But this is more for me, later on I mean. And I'll need help getting... out of it," I whisper and I blink innocently in his direction and his mouth drops, and he stares at me. I stroke his chest as he takes out an Alexus silk balconette red bra with a black lace trimming and matching silk panties and suspender belt, including some black silk stockings. His eyes widen.

"You... er... you're wearing this tonight?" he asks, not taking his eyes off mine. "I'm your other present," I whisper and before I know it, I'm beneath him and he's inside me, rocking backwards and forward. We kiss one another, savouring the delicious moment that we both crave.

As we drive home from the resturant, me in a silk red floor length strapless dress with a matching clutch purse and shoes and Daniel in a suit, we smile at one another. I place my hand softly on his knee, sliding and searching as my fingers glide up his leg, towards his groin. I hear him breath heavily and gasp as I reach the target. I grin and keep my hand there the whole journey home. Dear God! What has Daniel done to me? I never used to be this... kinky. I was innocent! As we stand in the lift, I grab his hand tightly and we don't speak. I can't wait to get him inside, it's as if it's my birthday and not his.

"Baby, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that I'm spending my birthday with you and only you," he whispers, kissing the corner of my mouth and my hands find their way into his hair, deepening the kiss. As the exit the lift and enter the foyer, I push him up against the wall. "Are you ready for your other present?" I whisper, my voice low and husky and he breaths heavily.

"Baby, there is no way I can say no to that offer," he whispers back and he lifts my dress up, hooking one leg around his waist and our lips meet as we passionately kiss like animals. I begin to undo his button and he moves forwards, towards the doors into the main seating area. I groan against his mouth as he pushes his groin suggestively towards mine, a gasp leaving my mouth as he kisses my breasts. His chest is on show and I feel my way across his impressive body. He begins to unzip my dress and I switch on the main light and we gasp and scream slightly as the voices fill the room. "Surprise!" shout everyone and I hear the faint gasp and giggle from people around the room as they see us in our messy and informal attire. I look at Daniel whose tie is in the wrong place, his jacket his hanging off his shoulders and his buttons are half undone, showing off his masculin and beautiful body. His shirt is untucked from his trousers and I look at his face, red lip stick wiped across his mouth from where I'd been kissing him only moments ago. I'm not in bad condition apart from my falling dress which is half unzipped and my messy hair. "Everyone, food and drinks are on the far table, help yourselves!" shouts Carrick as a diversion and all the guests move towards the table which he pointed at. Christian walks towards us with an angry look in his eyes. "Honestly... nice moment to choose just before having sex. Might have had an audience," he whispers under his breath, yet I can still tell that he's fuming. I smirk and take Daniels hand and lead him into the bedroom and Christians eyes widen, his mouth clenched. "Don't worry! We're just getting changed," I shout across the room, embarrasing my Dad and feeling wonderful about myself.

Once we're dressed in far better condition and now we are looking more presentable, we make our way into the gathering of people here to wish Daniel a happy birthday. I notice his parents and they wave at me whilst they talk to mine and I smile, holding onto Dainels hand. I look up at Daniel and he looks nervous and he's sweating slightly.

"Baby, are you alright? You look ill," I ask, cupping his face as I look into his eyes.

"I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed by all these people. I need some fresh air," he whispers and I take his hand, leading him outside onto the balcony. We look over with champagne in one hand at Seattle, the twinkling man-made lights around us both. I sigh and stare at it's beauty.

"Are you feeling OK now?" I ask softly and he nods. He gulps softly and takes my hand.

"Phoebe... I need to tell you something," he whispers and my eyes widen. What does he need to tell me?

"Phoebe, I've loved you sinse the first day I laid eyes on you. The day you left the bathroom in just a towel, I knew from then on that you were the one for me." I begin to giggle. "So, you only like me in a towel?" I ask, winking and teasing him and he smiles.

"Phoebe, listen. That day we kissed was the most magical day of my life and I will never forget it, and I will cherish each and every moment with you till the day I die. Phoebe Grey, will you marry me?" He bends down on one knee, holding an engagement ring in a tiny red silk box, smiling up at me. So thats why he was so nervous! I look towards the French windows and notice that everyone is stood there, watching us both and all smiling at me, except Dad who is gaping at me.

"Yes... yes!" I whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks and he sighs. He places the ring on my finger and stands, kissing me in the moonlight as everyone around us applauds. He wipes my tears away with his hands and kisses each eyelid.

"I can't wait to spend every day with you," he whispers.

"Every day? Can't I have some time away from you..." I whisper, smiling to show him that I am joking and he laughs, pulling my body into his and kissing my nose. I'm disturbed by my Dad tapping my shoulder.

"Mr Johnson. A word," he says formally and quickly, leaving the guests and heading towards the stairs.

"Shit... if he goes into that spare bedroom," I whisper, horrified. Daniel shakes his head. "He can't. I locked it this morning," he whispers and I visibly relax. Thank God! I sigh and kiss his cheek. Daniel makes his way up the stairs and for some reason I want to follow him. I peer around the corner of the stair case and see Daniel and my Dad walking up it. Dad pushes the door to the Red Room open and nothing happens. I sigh in relief. "What...?" he asks, completely confused. Daniel shrugs and says nothing. Dads eyes suddenly widen and he looks as if he's about to be sick.

"Get Phoebe for me, I need to speak to you both," he says. Daniel heads down the stairs and spots me immediately. "Come on, might as well face it together," he smirks and I follow him to Daniels study where Dad is sitting down on one of the chairs casually. We sit opposite him and suddenly I feel like I'm in a formal and very serious meeting. "Listen, I'm going to cut to the chase with this, I don't like the little talk before the big conversation," says Dad quickly and I grab Daniels hand tightly.

"What is it you want Dad?" I ask quietly.

"To know what is in that room," he said confidently and I gasped.

"Why?" I ask, attempting to stay calm. He can't know, he just can't! It will break him! "Because it's locked. None of the other doors in Escala are locked. Phoebe, when you were little you used to tell me everything. What's happened? You never kept any secrets from me. And now... this?!"

"Dad, it's nothing bad at all. It's just a spare bedroom that we haven't finished... er, redecorating yet... it's nothing. Honestly. We didn't want anyone to go in and touch the paint." Wow, I'm shocked at how well I can lie, and I'm hoping that Dad doesn't notice and that Daniel doesn't give anything away. "Alright. Phoebe, you can go. I need to speak to Daniel for a minute," he says and I kiss Daniels cheek, leaving them both alone in the room and closing the door quietly behind me. I sigh heavily and thank God that he believed me!

The night goes on and it's thirty minutes later and I see a very happy and relaxed Daniel walking towards me, swaggering slightly.

"Are you alright? How did it go?!" I ask, my eye wide hoping to get a good response.

"Good... he's calmed down a bit," he whispers, winking at me and I kiss him swiftly, and I hear a few 'awh's and 'oh's around me, noticing that some people are watching us both so in love and it makes me blush.

"Where's my girl?" I hear and Carrick and Grace come towards me, and it seems that Carrick has had a little too much to drink.

"Grandpa, are you drunk?" I ask, giggling. "No..." he slurs and then he winks, wondering off to another elderly couple to annoy. I laugh and Grace rolls her eyes.

"Darling, how are you? How's your Ballet going?"

"Good, thank you. Remember those tickets for Monday! My last performance," I mutter, upset that my Ballet career will be over.

"What are you planning on doing next? Going back to Grey Enterprises?" asks Grace, swigging her wine. "No, I think I want to teach Ballet," I mutter and Daniel puts his arm around me, pulling me in. "Well, happy birthday young man. And congratulations. I'll leave you two alone now. I must find your Grandpa... Oh God... I think I can see him by the birthday cake!" and we look over and sure enough, Grandpa is staring at the delicious cake. Grace raises her voice and says "Carrick! Stop eating the food!" and I giggle.

The rest of the evening goes swimmingly, that is until I see Elliot smirking at me. I've drunk four glasses of wine and three glasses of champagne and I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"What do you want?" I ask, pushing into him and he laughs. "Miss Grey, are you drunk?" he says, teasing me and I giggle. "Perhaps," I whisper and I fall into him again. "Here, have two on me," he says, handing me two wine glasses and without a second thought, I down them both. This isn't like me! I never get drunk. But the feeling is... wonderful. I know I'm going to regret it later on but who cares?! Elliot laughs and hugs me tightly. "Congrat's sweetie!"

"Is Uncle Elliot getting all soppy on his favourite niece?" I ask, giggling. "You're my only niece," he whispers and he laughs. I giggle in response and feel a hand around my waist. "Baby, everyone's leaving now," I hear and I nod. "Got to go, Elliot. Everyone's leaving and we must fare them well!" I shout, waving my hand dramatically in the air. "Don't you mean 'say farewell?'" he shouts back, his eyes full of amusement.

Once everyone has left, and Daniel has tried with his best efforts for me not to talk to everyone seeing as I'm drunk, I keep quiet and nod politely when they congratulate us both. Everyone has gone, except Mum, Dad, Elliot, Kate and Ava.

"Why are you guys still here?" I ask, confused and squinting at them all. Mum laughs.

"We're stopping the night seeing as it's so late. We did say the other day..." says Eva and I shrug. "Oh well. There's a room upstairs. Mum and Dad, you might want that one so no one will hear you banging away," I say confidenetly and I giggle. Dads eyes widen and my Mum blushes and seems uncomfortable. _Well of course she'd be uncomfortable, you idiot! You just told your family about them both being loud whilst having sex!_ "I'm sorry... she's had too much to drink," says Daniel, dragging me behind his back. "There's a household down the corridor there with a single bedroom and a double," says Daniel politely. "Thank you, Daniel. Keep an eye on that one," says Auntie Kate and I giggle, winking at her and she laughs. Her, Elliot and Ava walk off before Ava runs and hugs me tightly, whispering something in my ear that I can't understand, but I giggle because her hair tickles my shoulder.

"Take care of her, Daniel," says my Dad and I roll my eyes. He smiles and walks towards me, kissing my cheek timidly. "Night, Phoebe. Sleep well," says Dad and he hugs me.

"Ha! Sleeping is one thing that doesn't occur in our bed, eh Daniel?" I shout and I nudge Daniels arm and he looks down at me, frowning.  
"Come on, lets get you to bed," he murmurs. He sweeps me up in his arms and carries me to the bedroom. "Now you're talking," I shout again. "Goodnight, parents!" I shout and I see my Mum and Dad exchange weird loosk and then head up stairs. Daniel places me on the bed and stares at me as I giggle. "Come on, lets get you undressed and into bed," says Daniel as he strips off. "You are so fucking sexy. I want you, now!" I shout and my lips meet his and he pushes away.

"Phoebe, come on. You're tired and drunk. Lets get you into bed," he whispers and he unzips my dress.

"Why don't you want sexy time with me?" I ask, feeling slightly dissapointed and upset.

"Sexy time?" he asks amused. "Never would I have thought that you'd call it 'sexy time'," he says, smirking. "Because I'd prefer you to remember the 'sexy time'," he whispers and he kisses my back. He drops my dress to the floor and I'm in only my panties. I clamber into bed, lifting the corner of the sheet up to his side of the bed.

"Join me," I say, huskily and slurrily. He smiles and climbs in next to me, only in his boxer shorts. "God, Daniel! I can't fucking describe how horny you make me feel," I say as I drop my head back into my soft pillow and a laugh escapes from Daniels mouth. "Oh God, Phoebe. I love you drunk. Now go to sleep," he whispers and I fall into a deep sleep in Daniels arms. I feel warm and conforted, if not slightly dizzy.

I awake with a pounding headache and I sit upright, clutching my head tightly and wincing at the pain. God... how much did I have to drink last night?! I'm shivvering and realise I'm only in my panties. Right, time for the Advil. I get up slowly and grab Daniels shirt, placing it on and doing up the buttons. Like any item of clothing really, it's too large for me. I walk out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, getting out a glass of orange juice and one tablet. Hell, make that two. I swallow them and drink the ice cool orange juice which wakens me slightly. I don't feel tired, just dreary. I then sit down on one of the sofas and curl up, drinking the remainders of my drink and watching Seattle awake below me; hearing passing cars, lorry's and a few people still out and about the town. It seems that the night life on a Saturday is only just bearing down.

"Morning, Phoebe." I'm startled and I turn around to look in the kitchen to find my Dad only in pyjama bottoms and walking into the kitchen, like me, to get some orange juice. Jesus, for a man his age he looks... fit! He still goes to the gym on a regular basis which is the reason for his good physique probably. Daniel still goes but it's really not my thing. I prefer to train at home, alone.

"Hey, Dad," I reply, my eyes starting to droop together. I'm really tired now...

"That was quite a performance last night. I could hear Elliot laughing about it last night," he said as he sat beside me. I'm only in my panties and Daniels shirt! I curl up even more, attempting to hide my flesh and look a little more presentable. He downs his orange juice and looks at me, his eyes soft yet studying my every feature with great care. "You look so much like your mother," he whispers. I smile.

"Really? I always thought I looked like you," I whisper back and he blushes slightly, an adorable shy smile sweeping across his face.

"I'm looking forward to you performance tomorrow," he whispers, placing the glass on the table in front of him, and rising out of his seat. He kisses my head and smiles, wandering up the stairs and back to bed, and I sit and throw my head back. I groan because I'm sleepy and I decide to head back to bed aswell. Daniel might be wandering where I am. I stand up and wander towards the window to look out. I can see cars passing by, but thats it. The city is sleeping beneath me. However, I look down and see a man, smoking a ciggerette and staring right in my direction. I then notice that he has binoculars and I jump backwards. Who the hell is that creep?! I run back to the bedroom hastily and say nothing about it. As I get into bed and curl up, Daniel wakes up.

"Hey, baby are you OK?" he asks and I nod sleepily. He kisses my hair and inhales my scent, and I wrap my arms around him, falling into a calm sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**This is as far as I've gotten with the story, I do have some more ideas for something to happen that could ruin their relationship but I'll save that till later ;) If you've got any ideas or reviews etc then please tell me! :) Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me! x**_

I wake up with Daniel sleeping peacefully beside me, his mouth open slightly. He is so beautiful, and he's all mine. I feel a lot better than I deserve from last night and I snuggle towards Daniel. He wakes up and kisses my head. "Morning, how are you feeling after last night?" he asks, with a amusement in his question and I look up at him. "Fine," I reply and I kiss his chest. I drum my fingers across his body and he exhales slowly. I continue to kiss his body, going lower and lower until I reach the bottom of his torso. The covers are now over my head and he can no longer see me, but I continue the torturous journey down south and I grab his erection, kissing it softly with my wet lips. "Jesus, Phoebe! I've just woken up," he says quietly, his voice going from my expert lips. I suck hard. Moving up and down and rubbing his erection in my hand, and I love the fact that I can turn my man on like this.

"Stop... Phoebe, I'm going to come," he whispers and I can feel his legs stiffening beneath my naked body and I smile. Suddenly, he stills and groans loudly, and I feel the salty liquid oozing down my throat. I return to the surface and his head is back, his eyes closed and he is shaking, recovering.

"Morning," I whisper and he laughs. I grab his face and kiss him.

"Well... that certainly makes up for last night," he whispers and I giggle. I sort of remember bits and bobs from last night, but not much.

"How drunk was I?" I ask and he laughs and I thump him. "Come on," I insist.

"Very, probably the worst I've seen you. But you were funny. You should've seen the look on your Dads face when you said that we were going to go and have sex," he whispered, smiling and laughing here and there.

"Oh God..." I whisper, my arm covering my face in embarrasment. "It was very funny. Hey, come here," he whispers, pulling me into him and he looks at me, kissing me passionately. "Do you want to?" he asks, wary.

"Daniel, how could I possibly refuse?" I reply, giggling and he takes me and places me underneath him and he kisses at my neck, his hands running down to my breast and he fondles with them, torturing me. I groan softly as he does so. I sense his smile as he kisses me and I love it. He loves it.

I groan and throw my head back as Daniel finds his release inside of me and I gasp, the pleasure is overwhelming and I shake as he pulls out of me. I sigh heavily, sweating and all hot and bothered by the passionate love making. I love him so much, it scares me. He kisses my engagement ring and I giggle. He kiss him softly and he kisses back, gently fondling my breasts as he does so. He nips at my neck and kisses and groan at his touch. Suddenly, I hear the door swing open and I jump, grabbing Daniel and pulling him into my body and grabbing the sheets quickly, making sure that we're covered. I see Ava stood at the door, her eyes wide and she's gaping at us both. "Shit, Ava! Can't you knock?!" I shout, looking at her in shock. She stares at me and I sit upright, covering my naked body up. Daniel hides under the sheet and his face has redened. "Sorry... I... Uncle Christian wanted to talk to you," she whispers, horrified. I smile and nod. "OK, I'm coming," I whisper and she smiles, closing the door and I flop back into my bed, my arms above my head and I sigh. "We really need to lock that door," said Daniel and I laugh softly, kissing his lips and I begin to get ready, Daniels greedy eyes watching my every move and I move even more elegantly knowing he's watching intently.

I walk into the kitchen to find Dad and Elliot discussing some news in the paper, and then I find Ava, Kate and Mum watching a cooking programme. "Hey Dad, Ava said you wanted to talk to me?" I ask and he smiles. Elliot smirks and I rememeber what I said last night and inside I cringe.

"Yes, come," he says politely and I follow him to the dining room chairs. "What's up?" I ask, smiling. "Because it's your last Ballet performance, Daniel and I are holding a small get together of people here afterwards as a little... celebration. Just so you know," he speaks. I smile and nod. "Really? Great. Thank you, but I need to get to rehearsals," I finish and I stand, hugging my Dad. "Dad, I hope you didn't take anything I said last night seriously," I whisper and he laughs, holding me tighter.

"When you're drunk, Phoebe, nobody takes anything you say seriously," he mutters and I giggle. "Good. See you later," and I leave, grabbing my bad and entering the lift, heading to my practise.

Back at home, the party for my performance is underway, and everyone including all of my close friends are there and getting very drunk. I've been careful not to get too drunk, I would like to remember my last night. Dad comes over to me and hugs me and I choke, getting squished by his overly warm embrace.

"Dad!" I squeel and he laughs. "Congratulations, honey. That was a fantastic performance! I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am," I whispers and tears fill my eyes. I hug him tightly and take in the moment. He's proud of me! I can't believe this!

"Phoebe!"

"Ella?" and a girl comes walking towards me. "Ella! It's been too long!" I exclaim and I hug her tightly. It's been about 10 years since we last saw eachother and she looks stunning. She has jet black hair and a full fringe, her hair tied in a bun with two chopsticks and she's in purple and looking very beautiful. I notice that she has an engagement ring on her finger and I gasp. "Whose the guy?" I ask, smiling and she points over a blond man grabbing two glasses of wine and heading our way.

"Phoebe, this is my fiancé, Pete. Pete this is Phoebe," and he shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you Phoebe," he mutters and I smile at him. He looks quite shy but he's very handsome. He has strawberry blond hair, dazzling green eyes and a million dollar smile. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and Daniel kisses my cheek. "Hey, baby," he whispers and I swoon under the sight of him. He really is beautiful.

"Er... Ella, Pete, this is Daniel, my fiancée. Daniel this is Pete and Ella. I knew Ella from an early age," I say formally, introducing them properly. "Nice to meet you both," he says, smiling casually and still holding onto me as they shake hands, Ella admiring my man. "We'll leave you both to the rest of your guests," says Ella, smiling and wondering off with Pete. I smile and watch them leave.

"Phoebe! Come here," and I turn to see Uncle Elliot with a glass of wine in the air and I roll my eyes at Daniel who smiles. He lets me go and I go to Elliot, taking the glass of wine and smiling. "How much have you had to drink?" he asks, smiling and winking at me. "Elliot, are you drunk?!" I ask and he shakes his head childishly, making me giggle. "And in answer to your question, this is my last glass. I'll be drunk if I have any more," I whisper and Elliot winks. "My intention, Miss Grey," he whispers and I smile, downing my glass of wine. I look down at the table and see five empty glasses of wine, and I'm sat next to Elliot, both of us very drunk and other people wobbling around, drunk also. I giggle as I see Mia stumbling to Dad, holding him tightly and him not knowing what to do or how to react. "There you are," says Daniel and I cringe, hoping he doesn't notice me in my state. "Phoebe, I can tell when you're drunk," he whispers and I look into his eyes, full of amusement and Elliot laughs. "I'll leave you," he says, before he struts stupidly towards Kate who laughs at his walk. "What are you doing? You said you weren't going to get drunk," he whispers and I giggle. "Where's Daddy?" I ask and he rolls his eyes, taking me to my Dad. I walk over to him and he smiles at me. "Dearest Dad, would you like to have the first dance?" I slur and my Dad frowns at me and then his face softens. "Is she drunk again?" he asks and I shake my head dramatically and then I fall into Daniels arms. "I'll take her out to the balcony," says Daniel and I shake my head vigerously.

"No, Phoebe Grey needs to speak to her Daddy," I shout and I grab my Dads hand, leading him outside and he follows cautiously. When we reach outside the cold air hits my face and it wakens me up a bit. "Come and sit down," he orders and I plonk myself onto the large outdoor seat, my Dad sitting next to me. "Hey, Dad. I've got a secret," I whisper and my Dad frowns. "That room, the locked room, you don't know whats in there, do you?" I ask and his eyes widen. I giggle and then a waitor comes over, handing me a glass of wine. "You are kind," I shout at him, taking the glass.

"No! No more wine..." shouts Dad and he snatches the glass from my lips, only to notice that there is nothing left inside the glass and that I've drunk it. "Fuck me, Phoebe. You've got to stop this," he says and my eyes widen. I feel dizzy and a weird sensation prickles through my body. "Daddy... I want to tell you whats in the room," I say and Dad smirks. "It's not a dead body is it?" he laughs and I frown.

"No, it's where we have sex," I say quietly and Dads eyes widen. "BDSM, you know? The whole bondage thing. Seeing as theres no windows I thought 'hey! Know one will see us going at it like rabbits with the whole shabang going on! It's fantastic! Have you done it before?" I ask and then I notice Dads expression; a mix of anger and horrific shock. I smile and then suddenly, my eyes roll and I fall towards the floor.

"Phoebe, wake the fuck up," I hear and I roll over onto my stomach, blocking out the noise. "For fucks sake! Get up! I'm so fucking mad at you!" Who the hell is this?! I turn over to see Daniel glaring at me and I smile. "Don't you smile at me. You're in the shit hole," says Daniel sternly.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask sleepily, a little pissed off by Daniels unwarm welcoming to the new day.

"You! You were drunk last night and told you Father our 'secret' as you called it!" I wince at his voice rising and I sit upright, staring into his eyes. "You told him about the room," and his eyes widen as he says room and so do mine. "What?! I can't have... oh shit..." I whisper and Daniels jaw clenches. "Phoebe, you've got to be extra careful because I'm getting married to you! And now, your Dad has a security guard who uses BDSM on his daughter. And I can tell you, this is not going to go down well with your Dad," he whispers. I crawl up to him and lower my head. "Baby... I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out. Blame Elliot, he got me drunk," and I see a slight smile sweep across his face. I grab his face with my hands and bring his mouth to mine. "I'll speak to Dad. Don't worry," I whisper and he smiles, kissing me once more before I melt.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Enjoy this one! I really enjoyed writing this part. Sorry about my recent spelling mistakes! :s By the way, Pete is Ava's boyfriend but Ella has a faincee also named Pete but they are different people. Sorry, I didn't realise that I'd used the same name! :) Enjoy though, and thank you for reading!**_

* * *

The next day I sit at my desk, getting email after email from people congratulating me for my excellent performance on Monday night. I glance over at my pointe shoes and sigh. I'll never perform in them again... the thought saddens me. I look at the clock which reads 9.40pm and I sigh, Daniel isn't home yet. Where is he? I pick up the phone and ring the home phone.

"Hello?" "Dad? Hi... er," I worry about what to say next. I haven't spoken to him since I told him what I do with Daniel in the Red Room...

"How... are you?" he asks, wary also about what to say and I smile. "Dad, I'm sorry you had to hear about - "

"It's... fine. He's not hurting you though, is he?" he asks and I laugh.

"No Dad, he's fine. Has he left?" I ask. "Yes, he left about twenty minutes ago." I hear the foyer door open and Daniel walking around.

"He's here. I'll speak to you later, Dad. Love you!" I say and I smile, even though he can't see me.

"Love you," he whispers and we hang up. I bolt out of my office and into the living room grabbing Daniel. It's been a whole day of doing nothing and I've missed him so much. "Honey, are you OK?" he asks, confused to why I hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"Is a soon-to-be-wife not allowed to kiss her soon-to-be-husband?" I ask, winking and Daniel scoops me in his arms, kissing me hard.

"I don't see a problem with that at all. Oh, baby. I'm busy tomorrow night," he whispers and I feel a stab of disappointment going through my body.

"Why?" I ask, as he lowers me to the floor and I steady myself. "Teddy's having a stag party. Pete's going, you know, Ava's boyfriend?" I frown. "I thought they split up?" I ask, staring into his eyes. "No, that's Ella's Pete. Seems like there's no wedding for them after all," he mutters and I look sad. Poor Ella, I looked at them the other day at the party and they seemed fine. At least one Pete is in a relationship.

"So, what are you boys doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Daniels neck and rubbing my nose against his.

"Just a general stag party, clubs..." he whispers and he slides his hands around my waist. "Strippers?" I ask and he can sense the worry in my voice.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you're not going to get with one of them are you?"

"Baby, why would I have a stripper when I have you all to myself?" he says and I wink, kissing his soft lips and dragging him towards the bedroom, and the conversation we both know is over.

The night came and I sat down with some noodles dressed in sweats in the living room watching some reality TV show. It bored me so I decided to watch a film. 'Love Actually'? Yeah, that'll do. Haven't seen it in a while. I sit and watch the film, my hair starting to dry after my hot bath and I sit and sigh, missing my man. I trust him and I know he's having a good night out with the lads but I wish he'd come home rather than staying over at Teds for the night. Never mind, I get the whole bed to myself and whether this is a good thing or a bad thing... I'm thinking bad.

The night goes so slowly and I realize how tired I am. It's only 11.30pm but I'm shattered, so I get up and head to my bedroom, resting on the bed and closing my eyes, wishing that Daniel was here to comfort me.

I'm sitting in the kitchen eating some toast and watching 'Ellen'. Suddenly, I hear the buzzer going for the apartment.

"Honey? It's Ava. Can I come up?" she asks and she sounds different. "Sure," I say back and I let her up the lift. A few seconds later she runs through the foyer doors and into the kitchen, grabbing my and standing me up.

"Honey, are you OK?" she asks and I see tears in her eyes. "Yes... Ava are you? What's happened?" I ask, confused and attempting to comfort her as she looks worried.

"You... you don't know?" she asks, confused and letting me go. "Ava, what the hell is going on. Come on you're scaring me." I step back and switch off the TV; it was distracting me. No! Did something happen last night? Is everyone safe?

"You may wanna sit down, Phoebe," says Ava and we sit down on the large sofa, and she grasps my hands. I shakes as she does so and I worry for Daniel. "Listen, I know what I'm going to say is going to be so hard for you to hear, but listen to me. I'm always here for you, and so is everyone else in the family. I just want to know - "

"Ava, just cut the crap and tell me what happened," I snap and she gasps. "Daniel slept with someone else," she whispers and I gasp, pulling my hands from her grasp. "No... no..." I whisper, shaking my head. "No, he wouldn't," I whisper again and I begin to cry. How could he? Please tell me this is a mistake!

"I'm sorry, but Pete walked into his room yesterday to wake him and he saw him and the stripper from the stag together in bed. I'm so sorry, Phoebe," and I smile, or attempt to.

"Thanks..." I whisper and I burst into tears, throwing my head into my hands and I weep unconditionally. She rubs my back and soothes me as I cry. "Do you want me to go?" she asks and I look at her softly. "If you wouldn't mind. I need some time to think," I whisper and she hugs me.

"If you want me to kick his ass, I will Phoebe. Anything for my cousin," she whispers and I smile slightly. As she leaves I scream, throwing the vase to the floor and I fall to the ground, crying hysterically into my arms.

I wake and my head pounds from the crying. The sky looks darker and I rise from where I've been sleeping all this time. I glance in a mirror and my eyes are swollen and raw. I haven't even thought about him coming home. What the hell do I do?! I need him to leave. I can't trust him. But I love him so much! How could he do this to me?! I cry again but shake my head. _No! Don't waste your tears on him. Get your act together, make yourself look presentable and clean up this mess. Sort this out. You're a Grey! _I walk to the bedroom and put on some skinny blue jeans and a large black and white wooly jumper, wiping off all my make-up which has run down my face and re-apply it carefully. I comb my hair and tie it up in a pony-tail and I look healthier already. I look in the wardrobe, Daniels wardrobe and I sigh. I grab a large suitcase and throw all of his clothing in there. Once I'm finished, I carry the suitcase to the door near to the foyer and I sit on a chair with a bottle of wine and a glass, waiting for him to arrive home. I hear the lift ping and I brace myself. _Don't fucking punch him, Phoebe. You'll only make things worse. _

He walks in casually and sees a suitcase and his eyes widen. "Phoebe?!" she shouts and he runs into the living room, seeing me sat there and nearly in tears already. "What are you doing?" he asks, frowning.

"What am I doing?! You are asking me that? You fucking ass," I whisper, attempting to calm myself down. I stand up and glare at him. "Why?" I ask, tears filling my eyes.

"What?" he asks, and I can see he's nervous.

"Why the fuck did you sleep with her?" I ask and Daniel gasps.

"Phoebe... it's not like that." I laugh and cross my arms.

"You want to know the worst thing about this? Ava told me. You didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself. Why did you do it?" I ask calmly.

"I was drunk... I didn't know what I was doing. But Phoebe, she meant nothing to me," he whispers and he walks towards me and I step back out of arms reach.

"You know, I've done some pretty stupid things because I've been drunk. Like telling me dad about us, and telling him about our sex life, but not once did I ever even think of kissing another guy, let alone sleeping with one! Don't you see how fucking angry I am?!" I shout and Daniel says nothing. He nods slowly and lowers his head. Fuck, I haven't got time for this.

"Was she good?" I ask and his head whips up. I know it's a stupid question to ask but I was worried that our sex life became too boring.

"She was... different," he whispers and a tear rolls down my face. Fucking hell, I'm angry. Different?!

"Good different?" I ask, gritting my teeth and I feel so angry.

"I don't know," he whispers and I shake my head, sighing heavily.

"Just get out," I whisper and he gasps.

"I'm not leaving you," he says and he walks towards me again, but I back away quickly and hold up my hands.

"If you touch me, you'll fucking regret it. Look at you. You haven't even apologized. Can't you see what this has done to me?! Fuck! DANIEL I TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" I scream and I see him back away and he realizes how upset and furious I am. I get my engagement ring and take it off.

"No, please don't," he whispers and tears roll down his cheeks.

"Seems like there's not going to be another wedding after all," I say and I walk towards him. I place the ring in his hand and he squints as if I've just smacked him in the face. "I need to be alone for a while. I can't see you again. I need you to leave. Now," I command and he nods, taking his bag and leaving the great room. He heads towards the lift and I watch him.

"Phoebe. It was a stupid mistake and I regret every minute of it. But I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter how much you hate me," he whispers and he disappears from view as the lift doors shut. I can't help the tears fall down my cheeks and I cry, falling to the floor and I let my emotions take a hold of me before I ware myself out from crying, falling asleep on the floor by the lift.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Enjoy this one! I really enjoyed writing this part. Sorry about my recent spelling mistakes! :s By the way, Pete is Ava's boyfriend but Ella has a faincee also named Pete but they are different people. Sorry, I didn't realise that I'd used the same name! :) Enjoy though, and thank you for reading!**_

* * *

The next day I sit at my desk, getting email after email from people congratulating me for my excellent performance on Monday night. I glance over at my pointe shoes and sigh. I'll never perform in them again... the thought saddens me. I look at the clock which reads 9.40pm and I sigh, Daniel isn't home yet. Where is he? I pick up the phone and ring the home phone.

"Hello?" "Dad? Hi... er," I worry about what to say next. I haven't spoken to him since I told him what I do with Daniel in the Red Room...

"How... are you?" he asks, wary also about what to say and I smile. "Dad, I'm sorry you had to hear about - "

"It's... fine. He's not hurting you though, is he?" he asks and I laugh.

"No Dad, he's fine. Has he left?" I ask. "Yes, he left about twenty minutes ago." I hear the foyer door open and Daniel walking around.

"He's here. I'll speak to you later, Dad. Love you!" I say and I smile, even though he can't see me.

"Love you," he whispers and we hang up. I bolt out of my office and into the living room grabbing Daniel. It's been a whole day of doing nothing and I've missed him so much. "Honey, are you OK?" he asks, confused to why I hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"Is a soon-to-be-wife not allowed to kiss her soon-to-be-husband?" I ask, winking and Daniel scoops me in his arms, kissing me hard.

"I don't see a problem with that at all. Oh, baby. I'm busy tomorrow night," he whispers and I feel a stab of disappointment going through my body.

"Why?" I ask, as he lowers me to the floor and I steady myself. "Teddy's having a stag party. Pete's going, you know, Ava's boyfriend?" I frown. "I thought they split up?" I ask, staring into his eyes. "No, that's Ella's Pete. Seems like there's no wedding for them after all," he mutters and I look sad. Poor Ella, I looked at them the other day at the party and they seemed fine. At least one Pete is in a relationship.

"So, what are you boys doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Daniels neck and rubbing my nose against his.

"Just a general stag party, clubs..." he whispers and he slides his hands around my waist. "Strippers?" I ask and he can sense the worry in my voice.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you're not going to get with one of them are you?"

"Baby, why would I have a stripper when I have you all to myself?" he says and I wink, kissing his soft lips and dragging him towards the bedroom, and the conversation we both know is over.

The night came and I sat down with some noodles dressed in sweats in the living room watching some reality TV show. It bored me so I decided to watch a film. 'Love Actually'? Yeah, that'll do. Haven't seen it in a while. I sit and watch the film, my hair starting to dry after my hot bath and I sit and sigh, missing my man. I trust him and I know he's having a good night out with the lads but I wish he'd come home rather than staying over at Teds for the night. Never mind, I get the whole bed to myself and whether this is a good thing or a bad thing... I'm thinking bad.

The night goes so slowly and I realize how tired I am. It's only 11.30pm but I'm shattered, so I get up and head to my bedroom, resting on the bed and closing my eyes, wishing that Daniel was here to comfort me.

I'm sitting in the kitchen eating some toast and watching 'Ellen'. Suddenly, I hear the buzzer going for the apartment.

"Honey? It's Ava. Can I come up?" she asks and she sounds different. "Sure," I say back and I let her up the lift. A few seconds later she runs through the foyer doors and into the kitchen, grabbing my and standing me up.

"Honey, are you OK?" she asks and I see tears in her eyes. "Yes... Ava are you? What's happened?" I ask, confused and attempting to comfort her as she looks worried.

"You... you don't know?" she asks, confused and letting me go. "Ava, what the hell is going on. Come on you're scaring me." I step back and switch off the TV; it was distracting me. No! Did something happen last night? Is everyone safe?

"You may wanna sit down, Phoebe," says Ava and we sit down on the large sofa, and she grasps my hands. I shakes as she does so and I worry for Daniel. "Listen, I know what I'm going to say is going to be so hard for you to hear, but listen to me. I'm always here for you, and so is everyone else in the family. I just want to know - "

"Ava, just cut the crap and tell me what happened," I snap and she gasps. "Daniel slept with someone else," she whispers and I gasp, pulling my hands from her grasp. "No... no..." I whisper, shaking my head. "No, he wouldn't," I whisper again and I begin to cry. How could he? Please tell me this is a mistake!

"I'm sorry, but Pete walked into his room yesterday to wake him and he saw him and the stripper from the stag together in bed. I'm so sorry, Phoebe," and I smile, or attempt to.

"Thanks..." I whisper and I burst into tears, throwing my head into my hands and I weep unconditionally. She rubs my back and soothes me as I cry. "Do you want me to go?" she asks and I look at her softly. "If you wouldn't mind. I need some time to think," I whisper and she hugs me.

"If you want me to kick his ass, I will Phoebe. Anything for my cousin," she whispers and I smile slightly. As she leaves I scream, throwing the vase to the floor and I fall to the ground, crying hysterically into my arms.

I wake and my head pounds from the crying. The sky looks darker and I rise from where I've been sleeping all this time. I glance in a mirror and my eyes are swollen and raw. I haven't even thought about him coming home. What the hell do I do?! I need him to leave. I can't trust him. But I love him so much! How could he do this to me?! I cry again but shake my head. _No! Don't waste your tears on him. Get your act together, make yourself look presentable and clean up this mess. Sort this out. You're a Grey! _I walk to the bedroom and put on some skinny blue jeans and a large black and white wooly jumper, wiping off all my make-up which has run down my face and re-apply it carefully. I comb my hair and tie it up in a pony-tail and I look healthier already. I look in the wardrobe, Daniels wardrobe and I sigh. I grab a large suitcase and throw all of his clothing in there. Once I'm finished, I carry the suitcase to the door near to the foyer and I sit on a chair with a bottle of wine and a glass, waiting for him to arrive home. I hear the lift ping and I brace myself. _Don't fucking punch him, Phoebe. You'll only make things worse. _

He walks in casually and sees a suitcase and his eyes widen. "Phoebe?!" she shouts and he runs into the living room, seeing me sat there and nearly in tears already. "What are you doing?" he asks, frowning.

"What am I doing?! You are asking me that? You fucking ass," I whisper, attempting to calm myself down. I stand up and glare at him. "Why?" I ask, tears filling my eyes.

"What?" he asks, and I can see he's nervous.

"Why the fuck did you sleep with her?" I ask and Daniel gasps.

"Phoebe... it's not like that." I laugh and cross my arms.

"You want to know the worst thing about this? Ava told me. You didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself. Why did you do it?" I ask calmly.

"I was drunk... I didn't know what I was doing. But Phoebe, she meant nothing to me," he whispers and he walks towards me and I step back out of arms reach.

"You know, I've done some pretty stupid things because I've been drunk. Like telling me dad about us, and telling him about our sex life, but not once did I ever even think of kissing another guy, let alone sleeping with one! Don't you see how fucking angry I am?!" I shout and Daniel says nothing. He nods slowly and lowers his head. Fuck, I haven't got time for this.

"Was she good?" I ask and his head whips up. I know it's a stupid question to ask but I was worried that our sex life became too boring.

"She was... different," he whispers and a tear rolls down my face. Fucking hell, I'm angry. Different?!

"Good different?" I ask, gritting my teeth and I feel so angry.

"I don't know," he whispers and I shake my head, sighing heavily.

"Just get out," I whisper and he gasps.

"I'm not leaving you," he says and he walks towards me again, but I back away quickly and hold up my hands.

"If you touch me, you'll fucking regret it. Look at you. You haven't even apologized. Can't you see what this has done to me?! Fuck! DANIEL I TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" I scream and I see him back away and he realizes how upset and furious I am. I get my engagement ring and take it off.

"No, please don't," he whispers and tears roll down his cheeks.

"Seems like there's not going to be another wedding after all," I say and I walk towards him. I place the ring in his hand and he squints as if I've just smacked him in the face. "I need to be alone for a while. I can't see you again. I need you to leave. Now," I command and he nods, taking his bag and leaving the great room. He heads towards the lift and I watch him.

"Phoebe. It was a stupid mistake and I regret every minute of it. But I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter how much you hate me," he whispers and he disappears from view as the lift doors shut. I can't help the tears fall down my cheeks and I cry, falling to the floor and I let my emotions take a hold of me before I ware myself out from crying, falling asleep on the floor by the lift.


	22. Chapter 22

**Heres the final chapter! Tell me what you thought about my story and I might do another book following from this one! :)**

* * *

I hear a buzzing and it wakes me up. I see that it's dark outside, what time is it? Urgh... I feel groggy and I stand up slowly, wiping the stray tears away from my face. I hear the buzzing again and I press the button to the lift.

"PHOEBE!" I hear screaming through the radio.

"Jeez Dad! What's wrong?" I ask slowly and sniffing at the end of my question, wiping my nose with my sleeve.

"Let me up, it's just me. I want to see if you're OK," he asks and I sigh. I don't really need this lecture off my Dad, but I'm pleased he came to see me. I buzz him in and he arrives seconds later, staring at me.

"Hi, Dad," I whisper and I begin to cry. He brings me into his arms and hugs me tightly, kissing my hair and cooing me as I weep heavily into his chest.

"Come on, honey. It's OK. You'll be OK," he whispers and I nod. Will I be OK? I've just lost the only man I've ever loved, and possibly the only guy who has ever loved me! I frown and cuddle him back.

"Come on, let me put you to bed. You look knackered," he whispers and he scoops me up in his arms and puts me to bed, covering me in the sheet. He kisses my forehead and I smile, finally feeling a little warmer.

"Night, Phoebe," he whispers and he leaves me. I dose off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up and rub my eyes, it's morning and I realize that the alarm clock blares out the traffic news, and grumpily I switch it off, groaning at the time. I get up and look down to see that I'm dressed. Oh, Dad came by, didn't he? I walk out of my room, not giving a care in the world about what I look like and I saunter into the living area to find my Dad drinking a cup of coffee and reading the news paper.

"Morning, Dad," I whisper and he jumps up, placing his mug down and opening his arms for me. "Dad, you best go home. Mum will be worried sick," I whisper and he smiles. He lets go of me and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a coffee mug and boiling the kettle.

"She knows I'm here. Honey, you need to get away from Seattle," he says confidently, walking towards me and I gasp, frowning at him.

"You want me to leave?!" I ask, horrified and he shakes his head.

"No honey. I just meant, get away from this city. Go and see some friends and try to forget about Daniel," he says and he hugs me again.

"I just... I can't believe it... how – how did you know anyway?" I ask, looking at him sternly and frowning. The kettle boils and I follow Dad to the kitchen and I perch on one of the stools.

"He told me. He came over straight after he left here and quit," he says quickly and to the point. "He quit?" I ask, shocked. I take my coffee off my Dad and sip it, the hotness of the coffee soothing my throat. It's delicious! Dad may be useless at cooking but he can make a good coffee. "Of course. I couldn't stand to be near any one of us. I was going to fire his fucking ass anyway for hurting my girl," he said and I gasp.

"Dad... thank you. For everything. I know I've never really said it but I really mean it. I just... why did he do it?!" I scream and I drop my coffee mug, hitting the floor and smashing into pieces. Dad jumps and gasps, running over to me and I bolt into his arms, hugging him tightly like I did when I was a little girl.

"Phoebe, I've never seen you like this. Go to New York and stay in my apartment and get away from all this. Go with some friends, please," he whispers and I cry, wiping my tears away with my jumper and I nod.

"OK," I whisper.

"I need to get to work, I'm sorry honey. Let's get this cleared up and then I'll have to head off," he whispers and I nod.

Once everything is cleared up he gives me one last good-bye hug and leaves, smiling and winking as the lift doors close. I sigh and realize that I do need to get away from it all. I need to do something to get my anger out, and get away from Seattle. Everything I see reminds me of him. I look down at my leg and see a plaster on it from where I dropped the mug and a piece of china hit my leg. I cry and rip of the plaster, crying in anger and pain. I just can't stop crying! I grab the phone and dial a number quickly, hoping to God that the other person will answer.

"Hello?" "Lilly? Is that you?" I ask and for the first time a smile comes across my face.

"Phoebe? Oh my God! How's things?" she asks and then she realizes my sadness in my tone of voice. "Honey, are you OK? What's happened?" she asks and I sigh.

"Nothing, well... I'll tell you another time. Listen, are you still in New York?"

"Yes, me and Josh are staying here till next Friday," she says simply.

"Want to stay at mine in New York? I need to get away from it all here," I whisper and I hear her gasp with excitement and I smile. Bless her. I do love her but sometimes she gets a little over excited.

"Yes! Oh my God! Perfect timing!" she exclaims. Perfect timing? What? I ignore her comment and smile. "Good, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll see you at mine at say... six?" I ask and she squeals down the phone. I wince at the sound and giggle. For the first time in a day I actually feel relaxed and happy. "Good, bye," I says and we hang up. I grab my things to go to New York and change into some jogging bottoms and a vest, a hoodie and my trainers. I head out of the door with my bag and head to the gym. I need to get out and take out my anger some how.

As I walk to the gym, I scrape my hair back into a messy pony-tail and see a sign up on the wall. 'Kickboxing lessons'. Perfect! I run into the lesson and see that it's empty, and a blond man is stood in the room alone.

"Hello, here for the session? It seems you're the only one," he says kindly and I smile.

"Seems so. I've never done kickboxing before, but I need to take out my anger on something," I mutter, trying to smile. He smiles back and I relax. He looks a bit like Daniel, a blond version though. A very blond version and with captivating emerald eyes.

"Right, lets start with teaching you kicking. It's simple, like this," and he demonstrates kicking in the air and I raise my eyebrows. Wow. I copy him and raise my leg a lot higher than his and remain balanced, my body up straight and my leg high in the air. "Bloody hell!" he shouts and he smiles, placing his hands on his hips. "Do you do gymnastics of any sorts?" he ask and I giggle. "

No. I was a professional Ballet dancer," I say proudly and he gasps.

"Phoebe Grey?" he asks, pointing at me and I nod, smiling. "Thought I recognized you. Well, lets try it again. Now, aim for my face but I'm going to dodge," he says and I smile.

I kick once, twice, three times and I miss every time. This isn't helping with my anger and I'm starting to get really annoyed and irritated that I keep on missing. I kick again four more times and he laughs. I hate this. I suddenly stop and see Daniels face in his, and I gasp. He's laughing at me and I can't stand it any more. I grab his shirt and pull him towards me, bringing his body closer to me and I notice that his eyes widen. I hook my right leg behind his right and flip him onto his back, winding him and he coughs. I hold him down there and glare at him. Tears fill my eyes and I gasp, letting go of him and he stands up slowly, backing away.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me," I whisper and I disappear from sight, grabbing my bag and heading out of the door quickly.

As I leave the gym the tears go away and I breath, sighing and steadying my breath. I walk towards the way home to Escala and I bump into a man.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," I say apologetically and I realize it's Pete! "Hi, Pete was it? How's things?" I say politely and he shrugs.

"I've been better. Broke up with Ella as you have probably heard."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I whisper and he sighs.

"How are you and..." and I notice that he looks down and sees my engagement ring missing. He sighs and smiles at me. "Come on, lets go get some coffee and we can talk about anything but relationships!" he says and he makes me smile. I can't remember him being so confident at the party, he was quite timid and shy but I join him and we enter a Cafe Nero and we sit drinking our coffee.

"So..." he says, taking a large gulp of his latte.

"So," I say slowly and I smile.

"Fuck it Phoebe. Listen, I want you to know something. The reason me and Ella broke up was because of you. I like you. I mean, really like you. You're fantastic! Now you're single, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" he asks and I can't help stifle a giggle.

"Pete, listen. I'm really not looking for anything like that right now. I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain but... listen. I don't like you in that way. But this explains why you were so weird to me at the party?" I ask and he nods his head. I stroke his hand softly and he smiles. Boy, he can take things well. I smile and drink the rest of my coffee and we discuss other things and I think I've found a good friend.

* * *

New York is beautiful. The streets are filled with colorful lights and I look out of the window and stare down at the beautiful city. It is wonderful. I sit down on the sofa and grab my book and I begin reading carefully. Suddenly, the radio buzzes and I run over quickly and excitedly.

"Phoebe? It's Lilly and Josh, let us in!" I hear and I buzz the door, letting them into the lift. I wait for them and the open the door into the apartment with open arms, smiling and giggling. Lilly looks as beautiful as ever and her dress is amazing. She looks gorgeous. Josh looks smartly dressed and respectful. He looks amazing too.

"Honey, tell me whats wrong now. I need to know! It's been bugging me. I've heard about your lovely boyfriend. How are things with him?" she asks and inhale sharply. "Oh, I think I know what the problem is. What happened?" she asked and I sighed and propped myself upright. Josh hands me a glass of white wine and I take it politely off him, smiling. He sits next to Lilly and drapes his arm around her shoulders and smiles. Oh how I miss that. She leans into him and keeps her eyes fixed on me. I sigh and begin.

"Well... on Daniels birthday, he proposed to me," I whisper and Lilly lets out a squeal and Josh laughs; it seems he is used to her enthusiasm. I quickly hold up my left hand and wiggle my fingers and she looks heartbroken. "What happened?" she asked, holding onto my hand and a tear falls down my face.

"He went out to a stag and slept with someone else..." I whisper and Lilly frowns, turning to look at Josh. The whisper something to one another and I just frown at them.

"What's going on?" I ask and Lilly looks over at me. She shifts and sits beside me, holding my hands and Josh comes closer.

"Listen, Phoebe. I know how you must be feeling now but... Daniel called me before you did," says Lilly and my eyes widen.

"What? How did he get your number?!" I ask horrified and Josh sighs.

"Ted told him. The whole family are really put down seeing you like this and they only want whats best for you. The want you to get back with Daniel. He's had a private discussion with your Mum and Dad and Daniel has come clean about all that's happened," says Josh quickly and my minds spins. It's a lot to take in.

"And... he's in New York. Waiting for you," whispers Lilly, smiling at me and I gasp, wriggling out of her hands.

"What?! You spoke to him?!" I shout and I stand, looking down on them both. Lilly rises and stares at me.

"He wanted me to tell you something," she whispers and I shake my head.

"I don't want to hear anything he's got to say!" I shout and Josh stands.

"For fucks sake, Phoebe! Stop acting like a spoilt brat and listen! You're an adult! Can't you forgive him for his mistake?! He's apologized God knows how many times. He said to meet him at the Balcony Bridge in Central Park this evening at 10pm." Lilly finishes and I gasp. I've never seen her so angry. It's quite threatening and I step back.

"You're - you're right. I need to snap out of this. I need Daniel. My life has been a fucking misery without him. I'll see you guys later," I say and I smile, grabbing my coat.

"It's raining," says Josh and I leave and get to the lift and they follow me, smiling.

"Who gives a shit?" I shout, shrugging my shoulders as the doors close, smiling and waving and I see Lilly kissing Josh on the cheek and he smile at me. I can't believe this. I glance at my watch and it reads 9.45pm! Fifteen minutes to get to him. I run out of the lift and past reception. I walk into the rain and put up my hood quickly, running towards Central Park. I see the traffic and wonder whether to walk would be faster than sitting in this traffic. I forget about it and run towards Central Park, my head down and my hands in my pockets keeping warm. Suddenly, a man calls my name from a restaurant I pass. I turn and see a familiar face dressed in a stunning suit, his eyes happy and I gasp, stepping away from him, with my eyes wide open. Shit!

"Ian!" I shout and he smiles.

"Phoebe, you look great," he says kindly and politely.

"So do you..." I whisper and I shake my head. "What do you want?" I ask, remembering the time where he nearly killed me in the alley way.

"Before you run away, screaming into the hills, I'm sorry. But I'm a changed man. See? I run a business," he says proudly.

"A how-to-rape-an-ex business?" I shout and I glare in his direction. He scowls and rolls his eyes.

"No. Don't be so stupid. I own a restaurant. This one actually," and I look up to see a fancy restaurant and I raise my eyebrows. "But... I have missed you," he says and I look into his eyes. This guy nearly raped me, but something sparks deep inside of me as he wonders towards me. "Can I?" he asks as he pulls into my personal space. I hesitate but I reach in, kissing him softly. No... no this is weird. I pull away and shake my head.

"No. I can't. I love Daniel," I whisper and he smiles.

"OK. Go get him," he says and I smile. I run off into the rain and head towards central park, passing couples holding hands and attempting to keep out of the rain. As I run faster and faster, my hood flies off my head and I don't care. I run past trees and band stands, running towards the lake. I peer past a tree and I see a dark figure stood on the Balcony Bridge, holding something in his hands. I run as fast as I can across the path and I hear a clock chime nearby, ringing 10 times and he sighs, looking up at the clock and dropping the flowers, walking away from me. I sprint across the bridge to the center.

"Daniel!" I shout and he turns, his face wet from crying. The rain pours over me and I am completely soaked all the way through to my bones and he smiles slightly.

"Phoebe? I didn't think you were going to come," he says from far away, holding the flowers upright in his hands.

"I'll never leave you," I shout and I grin at him, holding my arms out. "Look at me, Daniel. I'm soaking wet and standing on a bridge in the middle of the night declaring my undying love for you. Isn't this enough?" I shout and he laughs, running towards me and he lifts me in the air, swinging me around and I giggle, holding onto his arms for support. He lowers me down gently and he smiles.

He tucks a piece of strand hair behind my hear and I stare into his eyes, raw from crying and I kiss him, softly and romantically as the rain pours onto us both. His hands slide onto my back, one onto my head to deepen the kiss. I wrap my hands into his hair and pull gently as we kiss in the moonlight.

"I'll never let you go Phoebe. Please... forgive me," he says and I smile, giggling slightly. I nod softly and he kisses me again, before twirling me around and swinging me, laughing like a child with a large grin plastered on his face. The rain continues to drench us, but we don't care and we kiss throughout the night, embracing one another as our own. I'll never loose him again. I never will. I will always love him. No matter what any newspaper article says, no matter what any friend of mine thinks. I may be a daughter of a C.E.O, but I'm the girlfriend of a lucky, lucky and beautiful man.

**The End.**


	23. Chapter 23 - BOOK 2

**Hi again! I decided to write another 'book' continuing from the story before. I hope you enjoy this one! This is three years later by the way, in case you were wondering! :) Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! - uncertainelf19**

* * *

I sit on a chair in the kitchen watching my marvelous man cook my dinner. Compared to him, I am a hopeless cook. I watch his every move as he grabs items, ingredients and gets carried away with the cooking. I slide off the chair and I can't resist him anymore. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck and he laughs slightly.

"Baby, do you want this food or not?" he asks, smirking down at me as I stare into his face with my long eyelashes batting purposely.

"I'm hungry alright, but not for food," I whisper. He drops the bowl of food and sweeps me into his arms, kissing me softly and I wrap my hands into his hair.

"Well then, lets get you fed, Miss Grey," he whispers and I giggle. As we make our way into the bedroom, I switch on the side light so that we can just see each other. I pull him onto me and we kiss feverently, holding onto one another as if there is no tomorrow. He groans deep in his throat as I slide off his top over his head, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his strong legs. He sit up with me and I stare at his body, I lick my lips, greedy for him.

"You're wearing too much," he whispers and he begins to peel off my top, throwing it aside along with my jeans. I'm wearing only a pair of pink lace thongs and he smiles down at me as we kiss. "No bra, I approve," he whispers again into my ear before nipping at my earlobe, sending shivers of pure pleasure down my spine.

"Baby... please..." I whisper, needing and wanting him so desperately. He smiles and hooks his long and skilled fingers into my panties, rolling them down and casting them onto the bedroom floor. He wriggles out of his boxer shorts and they join the floor also.

"Condom," I whisper and he rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you know why I can't take the pill. My headaches," I say and he smiles, kissing the corner of my mouth. He places on the condom and positions himself above me and slowly sinks into my sex and I groan at the pleasure my man gives me. "Oh!" I shout loudly, holding onto his back, clawing at his skin as he sends a sensation, a sweet sensation that I am so familiar with but I one that I will never get bored of. He groans as he thrusts into me, continuing the torture. I gasp as I stiffen beneath him. "Open your eyes. Let me see you," he whispers and I open my eyes slowly. I see two large brown eye staring down at me, filled with tears. I reach up and kiss him, both of our eyes closing. As I reach my climax, I orgasm loudly and for a long time, still kissing him. I moan against his mouth and groans, finding his release also. As he pulls out of me he falls to the side of the bed and we lie back, breathing heavily and quickly.

"Well..." I say, raising my eyebrows and smirking.

"You never cease to amaze me, Phoebe Grey," he whispers and I giggle, rolling over and on top of him, curling up and kissing his chest softly and timidly.

"Daniel? Are you sure we need this whole big party for my birthday? I'm twenty-five! I don't need all this. Just me and you," I whisper and he groans, rolling his eyes.

"Honey, Mia planned this ages ago and she's excited about the whole thing. Just be there, smile and enjoy yourself. Anyway, I have a present for you for tomorrow," he whispers and I giggle.

"It better not be something I've seen before," I say and I wink at him.

"Getting bored of it, are we?" he asks, his eyes widening and he grins. "Maybe we should stop having sex whenever and wherever we want like animals," he whispers, his face serious. My head whips up and I frown.

"I was joking, Daniel," I whisper and he laughs.

"Don't worry, baby. I couldn't get enough of you," he whispers and I smile, kissing the corner of his mouth and I feel his erection stir beneath me.

"I'm certainly not bored now," I whisper and he rolls me over, kissing at my neck and I know that round two is going to be just as pleasurable as the first time.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and see the date on the alarm clock. Oh... the 27th August. My birthday. Another day older, just what I needed. I wake up and wonder to the bathroom to shower. Once I'm out and dry, I look at the bed to see that Daniel is not there.

"Daniel?" I shout and he runs in, dressed only in an apron. I burst out laughing and he smirks. "Oh my God!" I shout and I cover my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. It's hilarious and he just shrugs.

"Would you like breakfast?" he asks kindly and I smirk.

"A bacon sandwich would be delicious please," I say and he shakes his head.

"No, nothing that spatters," he says and I burst out laughing. He grabs me and kisses me hard. "I almost forgot! Happy birthday, Miss Grey," he whispers and I frown.

"Unfortunately..." I continue. He kisses my nose and I sit on the bed.

"I'll cook you something. Just wait here baby," he whispers and I wait for my loving boyfriend to come back and eat breakfast with me.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" cry hundreds of people as I stand embarrassed but pleased on the stage outside at my Grandma and Grandpa's home. I'm dressed in a tight dark blue floor length dress with silver accessories, my hair loose and straight. Daniel is stood next to me in a tux and bow tie – he looks marvelous and incredibly sexy. I stare at him whilst everyone sits themselves down and he takes my hand, leading me to the table where my Dad, Mum, Ted, Bryony, Grandma, Grandpa, Mia, Ethan, Elliot, Kate, Eva and her fiancee Pete sit. I sit down and I feel a pain in my breasts. It's a weird sensation but I choose to ignore it. It must have been Daniel from his less than soft and slow sex earlier on. I smile at the thought and the starter arrives. I rise just as the plates are leaving and I go to the bathroom. Strange, I haven't drunk anything but a glass of champagne. I return back to the table and we discuss our relationship; mine and Daniels. We decided that perhaps the engagement was a bit forward, and so we're going to stay and live together in Escala for a while until we feel more comfortable about getting married and having a family. I eat my main course faster than anyone on the table, faster than Dad which is a shock! I down a glass of sparkling water.

"What's wrong? Why are you eating so fast?" asks Daniel and I shrug. I smirk and lean into him to whisper something in his ear.

"All the sex has taken my energy. That's the reason why I'm eating like a horse," I whisper and he inhales sharply and I smirk again, cleaning my plate completely. I rise again and head to the bathroom. What is wrong with me?! This is... strange. As I wonder back towards the party, I check my phone and look through the messages. I then check my calendar to see if I have anything coming up. My eyes widen as I look at the 20th August. My period should've come then. I frown and think nothing of it, wondering back to the tables.

"Are you alright?" asks Daniel and I smile, nodding as I take my seat for dessert. I clear my plate once more and then the band arrives and begins to play some jazz. Daniel takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, dancing romantically with me as we sway to the music. Slowly, other couples join us, including Ava and Pete who are so in love, it even makes me blush.

"That could be us one day," whispers Daniel and I smile, kissing him softly on the lips. I hope so, but not just yet. I enjoy things the way there are.

* * *

The evening goes on and I feel tired and dreary. I find Daniel talking to my parents holding a glass of red wine and looking incredibly dashing. "Hi Mum, Dad. Baby, I'm just popping to the toilet and then can we go?" I ask, widening my eyes and he smirks.

"Sure, everyone seems to be leaving now," he whispers and I smile. I look to see if my parents are eavesdropping into our conversation but they've gone. I grab Daniels hand tightly and hold it at my groin.

"Come," I whisper and I drag him towards the bathroom. I swing open the door and passionately kiss him, dragging him in as he places his wine glass on the side by the sinks. I fist his hair and pull him into one of the cubicles, pushing him against the side and kissing no matter what. He groans and slips his hands under my dress, pushing it up. He lifts it up to my breast to show my dark blue lace panties and he smiles in appreciation. As he drops my panties he frowns and then shakes his head, looking at my crotch. He grabs a foil packet out of his jacket pocket and rips it apart, placing it on himself. I continue to frown at him, worrying.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried and he says nothing. He rises up and wraps one of my legs around his waist, steadying myself on his arms. He kisses my neck softly and whispers in my ear lovingly.

"I love you."

* * *

I wake the next morning in the comfort of my own bed and in the arms of Daniel as he softly sleeps beside me. I feel groggy, and I desperately need the toilet. I run to the bathroom and feel strange. I look in the mirror and stare at my naked body. I look tired and worn out. _Blame your sex life! _I look down at my crotch to see what was wrong with it last night, and I notice a dark line from my navel heading down towards my sex. I frown and look at it. What the hell is that? It's very nearly the same color as my skin, but a tint darker. I ignore it and head back to bed, sitting down and feeling tired. I curl up in Daniels arms and sleep again.

* * *

Daniel has left for work and I'm sat alone in Escala. It's a Wednesday, meaning that I don't have a ballet class to teach today. Most people in Seattle, or the whole world would be happy to have a day off and not work, but I miss it. It takes my mind off things. What the hell is that mark? I get out my laptop and power it on. I load up Google and realize that I have no idea what to type in. What do I type into the search box? 'Why do I have a dark line from my navel to my crotch?!' Don't be stupid... I roll my eyes and type in exactly that. I frown as it searches and the first web page to come up is 'Symptoms of Pregnancy.' Without hesitation I click on the page and it reads;

_Th__ere are also signs of pregnancy or signals your body gives you to let you know you're pregnant. Look for these signs:_

_missing a menstrual period_

_frequent urination_

_tender, tingling, swollen breasts_

_"morning sickness," a queasiness that can occur any time of day_

_changes in skin colour: darkening of the areola (the area around your nipple), deepening colour of veins in your breasts, appearance of a dark line from your navel to your pubic bone_

_food cravings_

_If you're having any of these symptoms, see your doctor or midwife as soon as possible._

I stare at this page for ten minutes. Yes, I've missed my period, I've been needing to go the bathroom quite frequently lately, my breasts were hurting yesterday during my birthday meal, I haven't had morning sickness. _Yet! _I frown and continue reading through the dreaded list. Shit! 'Appearance of a dark line from your navel to your pubic bone!' And food cravings?! Fuck! I must be... oh no! Daniel is going to freak out! We're not even engaged let alone married! Oh God. I delete the browser quickly and delete the internet history. I slam the lid of the laptop down hard and I sit alone, my head in my hands and I panic. What the hell am I going to do? I sit up and reach for the phone.

"Hello, Dr Greene? It's Phoebe Grey," I whisper.

"Good morning, Miss Grey. How can I help you?" she asks formally. I hate being called 'Miss Grey,' but no matter how many times I insist her calling me 'Phoebe,' she never does.

"Can I book an appointment with you please?" I ask.

"Of course. A patient of mine has just cancelled their appointment now. Could you leave now?" she asks and I hear the clicks of buttons on a keyboard.

"Perfect. I'll be there shortly. Thank you," I say and I hang up before she has a chance to say good-bye.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm just warning you that this part is quite disturbing and I don't want any of my readers to get upset. I apologise if anyone does. **

* * *

As I wait for Dr Greene to call me in, my mind is reeling with problems. Daniel is going to freak out. I have mentioned children to him before and he just dismisses the idea completely. Once, it ended in an argument which I do not like to look back on. I hope the same thing doesn't happen when I tell him about this.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates and I see an email from Daniel. Shit, I forgot to tell him that I was here...

**From: Daniel Johnson**

**To: Phoebe Grey**

**Subject: Work**

_Honey, I'm coming home now. Are you at work? I can pick you up if you like. I'm forty minutes away. Miss you x_

I stare at the text. He could meet me here... but he would realize that something was going on. Unless, if he met me outside then I could tell him then. Oh God! I don't know what to do. I quickly reply back.

**From: Phoebe Grey**

**To: Daniel Johnson**

**Subject: R.E – Work**

_Yes, thanks. I'm at Dr Greene's now. Don't worry... everything is OK. I'll see you later._

The reply is a little short and snappy, but I send anyway and switch my phone off, not wanting to know his reply until I see him face to face. I look directly at the wall in front of me and I see a bright red poster with a pregnant woman on it, smiling with her husband and holding hands. They looks so in love. The redness of the poster contrasts with the pale wall and I sigh heavily, moving my hands over to my belly. If only Daniel would be happy about this... I think back to the argument. The one that I wish had never happened...

**3 months ago**

We sit down together on the over large sofa, curling up in his arms and we switch on the TV. An advert appears on the screen and I stare at the baby, giggling and having a lovely life with his family. I smile at the screen.

"Don't you ever want a family?" I ask and Daniel stiffens. What did I do?

"Not yet. Not for a long time. I'm not a baby kind of person," he whispers and I pull away from him. The only thing I have wanted all my life is to have a loving husband and a family. "Anyway... I thought we were meant to be taking things slowly?" he asked and I frown at him.

"You're not a baby person?" I ask, my eyebrows rising slowly and he nods. I exhale slowly, not realising that I've been holding my breath all this time. "You wouldn't even want one with me?" I ask and he folds his arms.

"You're being stupid. Of course, with you. But not for a long time. Maybe after we're married," he whispers and he attempts to hug me and I crawl back out of his grasp "What's wrong?" he asks, frowning.

"What's wrong?! Don't you want a family? With me?" I ask horrified. "Tell me. Be honest," I whisper and he sighs.

"No. I've never wanted a family. Phoebe, it's not my dream. It may be yours but not mine. I just want to spend my life with you," he whispers and I stand up, angry and annoyed.

"Then what the hell are we doing together?!" I shout and he stands up, frowning down at me.

"Because I love you! So what if we want different things?! We can work together so we're both happy! Aren't you happy with me?" he asks and his voice softens slightly. I feel so... infuriated!

"Of course I love you! But I want a baby... one day," I whisper and he sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"Baby... I'm not ready to be a Father just yet. Maybe if we get married. I want you to myself for now," he whispers and smiles. He steps towards me and I back away. I want to be alone for now. I need to clear my head.

"I need to get ready for work tomorrow. I'll see you later," I whisper and I leave him stood in the middle of the living area alone.

* * *

"Phoebe Grey?" I hear and I jump. I am taken away from my memory as Dr Greene peers her head around the corner of her door and I walk in, sitting myself down opposite her desk. She smiles at me and I sigh. She frowns at my posture being slouched and she looks concerned. "Miss Grey, what can I do for you?" she asks and I sigh again, controlling my emotions and holding back the tears.

"I... Dr Greene, I have a feeling I might be pregnant," I whisper and she raises her eyebrows, but keeps a warm and comforting smile on her face.

"Well... darling, here. Take this and go into the bathroom," she says softly, handing me a small cup. "Just urinate in there and then we can see whether you are pregnant or not, and I have some time also to give you a scan if you wish?" she asks and I nod, taking the cup. I walk into the bathroom and feel like collapsing onto the floor and just succumbing to my emotions.

I hand Dr Greene the cup and she dips in the pregnancy test and we wait for what feels like hours. I sit, fidgeting and worried about my result. I look down at the pregnancy test and see two red lines appear and I look into Dr Greene's eyes and my heart skips a beat.

"Congratulations, Miss Grey. You're pregnant," she says and I my mouth drops open. I have so many mixed emotions; happy, sad, angry and confused.

"Dr Greene, how do you think this could've happened?" I ask professionally and holding back my tears full of different and contrasting emotions.

"Well, I know you are not on the pill due to it causing some pain for you. Do you use condoms?" she asks and I blush. It feels strange talking to someone I know so well and who I have known since I was born.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Condoms are only 97% effective. It is likely that the condom ripped or it just... didn't work. No matter, come," she says and she leads me to a small bed surrounded by a curtain. No matter?! What? I look at her and she lies my down onto the bed, grabbing her equipment. "Can you roll your top up please?" she asks and I do as she says. She spread some cool gel onto my stomach and I pull no expression, but I stare at the screen for a few minutes, waiting to see my baby.

"Well, it seems that you are about three weeks into the pregnancy," she says and my heart beats quickly. As she spreads the gel around she puts a small earpiece into her ear and frowns. I look at her and I inhale sharply. Oh no... what the hell is wrong now?! I gulp and she smiles softly at me. "I wont be a moment," she says and she walks away and I hear the door closing.

What's happening? Is there something wrong? I feel the tears forming in my eyes and I hear the door opening and I quickly wipe them away. A male doctor comes in and smiles kindly at me, and he's very young. About the same age as me.

"Hello, Miss Grey. I'm Dr Phelps. It seems we have been having some problems with picking up some signs of your baby, but sometimes this happens. Not to worry, perhaps you will need a transvaginal scan instead. But let me have a quick look," he says formally and he spreads on the gel again and searches over my stomach. I breath softly as he does so and I glance over at Dr Greene who is biting her nails and watching the screen intently.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, a small tear trickling down my face and he finishes searching. He looks over at me and his eyes look sombre. My mouth opens as he wipes off the gel.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Grey. But I'm not picking up a heartbeat. I'm incredibly sorry, but there are things we can do to sort this out. This can happen to women of your age and I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Nonetheless, Dr Greene and I will discuss this with you shortly. Again, I'm very very sorry. Whenever you're ready, we'll be waiting just outside the curtain for you," he whispers, smiling at me softly and kindly and I feel like a knife has plunged deep into my heart, breaking it into a million tiny pieces which will never fix again. They leave me alone to pull my top down and I sit upright and I succumb to my emotions, tears flowing down my cheeks and I cannot help but breath heavily and loudly. I place my hands over my face and weep into them. I pull my hands away and breath a little lighter, sniffing and I slide off the bed and walk to the chair, sitting myself down and staring at my feet.

"Miss Grey, here is a brochure for you to look over. It has all the information needed for you and Mr Johnson to go over. These things happen but if it is a low sperm count or your uterus being an inhospitable environment then there are other ways of becoming pregnant. If you would like to give us a call any time soon, you are always welcome. Again, I am terribly sorry," finishes Dr Phelps and I smile, grabbing the brochure and putting on my coat, saying nothing more. I don't feel like talking, just getting home. I walk past the reception desk and I switch on my phone, and I notice two emails.

**From: Daniel Johnson**

**To: Phoebe Grey**

**Subject: R.E – Work**

_Honey, are you OK? Why are you at Dr Greene's?_

And I check the other one.

**From Daniel Johnson**

**To: Phoebe Grey**

**Subject: Answer your emails!**

_Phoebe please phone me or answer your emails. You're worrying me. I'm outside waiting for you._

I put my phone away and head outside. Right in front of me is the car and I see Daniel in the drivers seat, staring at me and frowning. I can't help it, but the news and seeing his face just brings me to hysterics. I fall to the floor and cry, letting out all of my emotions at once. Suddenly, Daniels arms are around me and he shakes me.

"Shit! Phoebe! What's wrong?!" he shouts and I cry into his chest. "Are you ill?" he asks, rocking me backwards and forwards. I shake my head and continue to cry, I cannot stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

"No... I... Daniel, take me home please," I whisper and he nods, walking me to the passenger seat and he slides into his side, whizzing off into the traffic of Seattle.

* * *

We walk into the living area and my lip trembles. It's now or never. He turns me around and stares into my raw eyes. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" he ask calmly and I sigh.

"I... please don't me mad..." I whisper and he frowns. I sit down and he sits beside me and holds my hand, smiling at me and I know that he wont shout. Or I hope. "I... I had a miscarriage," I whisper and I cry again, my head falling into my hands and Daniel stands. He walks over to the kitchen and says nothing, but places his elbows on the island in the centre and holds his head. I look up and stand slowly and looks at me angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asks through his teeth and I sigh.

"I only found out this morning... I had no idea - "

"No idea?! SHIT! Phoebe! How the fuck did this even happen?!" he shouts and tears roll down my cheeks once more. I'm surprised I have enough left.

"Well... condoms are only 97% effective... please don't shout at me. This isn't my fault," I whisper and he sighs heavily and angrily. "Honey, what I need right now is you to be by my side. I've just lost a baby. You think I'm thrilled right now?!" I shout and he whips his head up, tears in his eyes. I wipe mine away and stand upright.

"Listen. I know we weren't ready to have a baby but... you must understand how I feel that my little baby has died. Please don't be angry with me," I whisper and he walks towards me and I wince, thinking he's going to shout. He pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses my head, wrapping his arms around my tiny body and I cry into his chest softly. "

I know... I know... it's OK. Listen, we'll work something out. Even though this whole pregnancy thing was an accident, the pain of loosing our baby is unbearable. I can't stand seeing you cry like this. We'll be OK, I promise," he whispers and I kiss him softly on the lips, pulling him into me to deepen the kiss. I feel tears running down his cheeks as I kiss him back, and I can't help but cry once more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews! :) Some people have been wondering why Phoebe got back together with Daniel. Well, firstly she loved him and her life was a living misery without him, plus there is a reason why he cheated on her. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I know it's not very long but this is a twist. I've been wanting to change it for a while so I took this oppertune moment to do so! Enjoy and leave me a review if you like! Thank you! :) - uncertainelf19**

* * *

Three weeks it's been since the dreadful news, and Daniel and I are not getting on lately. He's still pissed at me for not telling him sooner about the baby. He just can't understand how devastated and distraught I am. He's upset too, in fact this is the worst I've seen him before. I mean, he was sad when the family dog died last month but this is a whole new Daniel whom I have never seen before. We haven't had sex either for a while. It's sad, I miss it just being us in our own little bubble. Lately, I've been quite depressed about this whole situation, who wouldn't be? The fact that Daniel is acting like a complete ass lately isn't helping, and my job isn't going smoothly either. I just want to crawl into a ball and cry as people ignore me as always.

* * *

Late one night, I sat down and switched on the TV. A reality TV show came on called '16 and pregnant.' I stared at the mothers of the babies who were unfit to have one and my feelings took over me. I cried and looked straight ahead with tears rolling down my cheeks. The door pinged for the lift and I wiped them away, hoping that Daniel wouldn't notice. He came in with a large rip in his shirt, his beautiful body which I haven't seen for weeks showing.

"Honey, what happened?" I ask and he said nothing, walking towards the bedroom and leaving me confused and worried.

"Nothing," he continued and I frowned again. What is he keeping from me? I stood up and stared at him.

"Daniel, we haven't been talking for weeks. What he hell is going on?" I asked, folding my arms and he faced me with a blank expression.

"Well, you haven't exactly been warm towards me have you?" he said sarcastically as he reached for a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"What?" I whispered, gritting my teeth. Warm?! How the fuck does he think I feel at the moment?!

"Well, I tried to hug you the other day and you pushed me away," he said sternly and I felt like slapping him across the face.

"Daniel, I didn't really want a hug whilst I was paying in a cheque at the bank," I said behind my teeth and he shook his head, glugging down his wine.

"Why are you in such a mood with me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, unfolding my arms and staying still.

"Loosing this baby wasn't my idea of happiness if that's what you mean. You know why I'm in a fucking mood. Nothing is going right lately, and you and your stroppy nature isn't really brightening my day," I said quickly and his eyes narrowed at me. When I mentioned the baby his eyes screwed together and I could see that it was causing him some pain and my tone lightened slightly.

"Stroppy?! Me?! Phoebe, you've been in a mood all week! What the fuck have I done? I come home from work and you just put me down all the time! It's not easy..." he whispered.

"Easy?! DANIEL! I've fucking lost my baby and you think that it's easy?! You need to sort some shit out and get your facts right!" I shout and he frowns.

"It's my baby too," he whispers and he seems hurt, but he deserves it.

"You know what," I whispered in a hoarse voice, tears running down my face, "I sometimes wish that it wasn't. Most boyfriends would be there for their girlfriends who have just lost their baby. But you? No. You come home from work and get practically drunk every night, drowning your sorrows with beer. You think that's the way to treat me?" I ask, crying my eyes out and he stands there.

"Phoebe, don't get me started on alcohol. You and your fucking big mouth at your - "

"WHAT?! DON'T YOU FUCKING ACUSE ME OF BEING A DRUNK! Thanks to alcohol you slept with another woman!" I scream and I feel my voice breaking. I'm hurting him so much, and deep down he's hurting me.

"Then why did you take me back?!" he shouts back, placing his wine glass heavily down on the side of the table.

"Because I loved you!" I scream back, tears falling around my feet and I'm red in the face, anger and sadness running deep within my veins. I can't help it, but there's something about him that's changed.

"Loved me? You don't love me any more?" he asks and realisation hits me hard. No. I don't. I can't trust him. He's never there for me any more and... maybe it's for the best.

"No," I whisper and tears fill his eyes, "I don't..."

"Fine. I guess there's no point in me staying, is there?" he whispers and I swear I can hear his heart slowly cracking.

"No. You can leave," I say sternly, and I mean every word.

"Fuck me, Phoebe. You know how to break a guys heart," he whispers and that's it. Fury takes a hold of me and I storm over to him quickly, glaring into his brown eyes.

"You don't know what a broken heart is, until the person who you thought you truly loved cheated on you with a stripper. Now get out," I whisper nastily and his frowns. He grabs his jacket and heads towards the door. He turns to me and shakes his head. I look away and the last thing I hear is him slamming the door to. Jesus Christ. I really hate him right now and I feel like crying. These emotions... I just can't control them. In a fit of rage I grab the glass and throw it against the wall, the glass smashing into tiny pieces and bouncing onto the floor. I weep uncontrollably and sink to the floor, screaming as I cry and the night comes and takes me, and I slowly drift into a deep sleep that I am hoping will last forever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a while! I've been busy with school work but I've been writing this for some time. This is probably my longest chapter, but I'm introducing a few new characters! :D Tell me what you think and if you've got any ideas for something to happen in the plot please tell me! I'm running out of ideas! Enjoy! - uncertainelf19**

* * *

A year. A year since my break-up with Daniel and I haven't seen him since. Dad fired him after finding out about him sleeping with someone else. He was furious and I've never seen him so angry at me. 26 and single, living alone and a ballet teacher. I have enjoyed being alone for a while, but my sex life has gone down hill so much! It's been five months since my last time and I can just picture myself as an old woman surrounded by cats sitting on a porch in a rocking chair shouting at strangers who go onto my front lawn. I shudder at the thought. No! Don't think like that. Mr Right will come along, that's for sure! Ted and Bryony are getting on well, and are happily married and are having a baby. They look so in love and I try desperately not to be the green eyed monster when around them. I don't know why, but when I'm a round my family I feel like the disappointment.

* * *

One evening I'm sipping away at my third glass of wine, and I've got to admit that I can finally hold my drink after going out constantly with Jessica, a fellow ballet teacher and a very good friend. As I slowly finish my glass of red wine, I place it down on the table in the living room and look out at the night sky. It looks so peaceful and serene. I wish I was out there, married, with a family... in love. Daniel enters my mind and I feel sick at the thought, I shake my head clear of his face and focus on wine. Wine, my only true friend is seems.

Suddenly, my mobile rings and I grab is quickly, answering a little too loudly.

"Hello?!" I shout and I hear laughter, I frown at the laughing person on the other side of the phone and listen to what they have to say.

"Phoebe, it's nice to hear from you too!" shouts Ted down the phone, and for the first time in a while a smile sweeps across my face.

"Ted, hi. How are you?" I ask kindly and he sighs. "Good thanks. Did Dad email you about the upcoming event?" he asked and I checked my emails quickly.

"Er... no. Nothing. Nice to be included," I say sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Well, there's a charity event tomorrow. You coming?" he asked and I thought showing my face might do me some good.

"Yeah, why not..." I mutter and Ted laughs.

"Oh God... you aren't in a good mood, are you?" he asks and I smile again, but only slightly.

"I never am," I reply. "See you tomorrow Ted," I say and we hang up. Oh God, might as well get searching tomorrow morning for a dress. This is NOT going to be my idea of fun.

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I look thin... too thin. I haven't eaten properly in a long while – and you can tell. My emerald green dress had to be taken in by two sizes and I look at my skinny body, frowning. I hate my body. I just look repulsive. My hair is loose and straight, and my make-up is subtle. As I leave Escala I'm greeted by Taylor who formally nods and I slide into the car. The journey to the event is long and boring, so I decide to check my emails again for Dad's email about tonight. No, nothing. Does he not want me there? I sigh and look outside the window and I see a red carpet with cameras flashing here and there. I get out of the car and suddenly and interviewer stands and follows me as I walk quickly to the entrance.

"Miss Grey! You're looking wonderful tonight. No date?" she asks and I turn and look at her sternly.

"No," I snap and she backs away.

"Miss Grey, a few words?" I hear another interviewer and I sigh, walking towards him as he points the microphone to my mouth.

"What is your secret to staying so thin?" he asks and I smile.

"Exercise," I mutter and he smiles and nods, before he asks another question I quickly run off and into the entrance. I look around and see smiling faces at me. I walk with my clutch purse and I spot Ted with Bryony. She looks wonderful, and her stomach is blooming!

"Phoebe!" he shouts and he hands me a glass of wine and I smile gratefully at him.

"Thanks," I whisper and he smiles, hugging me.

"Come on, don't be sad. You haven't been yourself in ages! I miss the old, fun rebellious Phoebe!" he exclaims and I smile, sipping my wine slowly. The white wine slips soothingly down my throat and quenches my thirst nicely. My Dad stands beside me and I smile in response and he stares at me, frowning.

"What?" I ask.

"How heavy are you?" he asks and I laugh.

"Why?" I ask, and I see Ted's eyes widening.

"Come on, I want to know," I hear and the familiar stern voice is behind me. Dad. He looks down at me crossly.

"6 and a half stone," I whisper and he sighs heavily.

"Phoebe, eat something. You'll waist away!" he says in a huff and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Dad," I say sarcastically and I walk off away from him. I grabbed a second glass of wine off a waiter who stared at me weirdly, obviously shocked at my red face from Dad winding me up so much. Why does he care about my weight?! He didn't care to email me about this event? I hate him sometimes.

It was my third glass of wine and I was needing to use the bathroom. As I wondered in and out of people I walked towards the toilets. I pushed the door and it was locked.

"Fucking typical," I whispered to myself and someone replied.

"I know what you mean," he whispered and I glanced to my left and saw a man leaving the men's bathroom. I stared at him and he laughed. His tux was immaculate and he looked amazing and very sexy.

"If you want use this one. I wont say a word," he said, whispering and I smiled.

"Thanks," I replied and I shoved past him, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Who the hell was he? I frowned and when I finished I came back out and he was stood there, on his phone texting and he looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frowning.

"Waiting for you. I was worried that the smell might have knocked you out seeing as it was a male bathroom you used," he replied and I smiled slightly. I looked at him properly as he leant casually against the wall. His hair was blonde and thick, floppy against his head. His eyes were an emerald green, the same as my dress! He looked quite handsome, and not normally the man I go for.

"Very considerate," I said shortly and I walked past him. He walked along side me as I made my way to the bar and he stood beside me. What the hell did he want?!

"Miss Grey? What can I get you?" asked the barman.

"White wine please," I said formally and he handed me a glass.

"Miss Grey? Phoebe Grey? Shit..." said the man and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused as to why he was shocked about my name.

"I've got to go," he continued and I grabbed his arm, pulling him into me and he frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and his mouth hardened into a line.

"Jake. Jake Thompson. CEO of Thompson Enterprises Inc.?" he said and I smiled.

"Another CEO. So... what's your problem?" I asked and he smirked.

"Nothing... wanna dance?" he asked and I smirked.

"Sure, why not. It's been a while since a man asked me to dance," I replied and he smiled back. He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor and a smooth waltz was playing and he swayed with me. He was amazing at dancing! I swayed in time with him and he smiled down at me. His grip tightened as he continued to dance with me.

"So, Miss Grey. What do you do for a living?" he asked. Oh, it's like being quizzed. I don't need this right now.

"Ballet teacher. So why were you so worried about me being Phoebe Grey?" I asked, switching the conversation completely and taking him off guard.

"Well... it's a little awkward seeing as I'm dancing with Christian Grey's daughter seeing as I work with him," he continued and I gasped. I let go of his body and walked away quickly, and I could hear his footsteps following me.

"Don't fucking follow me," I said sharply and he frowned. "

Why?" he asked, hurt because I swore at him.

"The last time I met someone was at an event like this, and he worked for my Dad too. He cheated on me, if you're that interested. I don't need a repeat thank you," I snapped and his eyes widened. I turned on my heel and ran outside, the cold air hitting my face harshly like a thousand knives piercing against my body. I felt a warm hand touching mine and I turned rapidly to the side and glared into his eyes.

"Well... why don't you get to know me before you judge me like most people do," he murmured with a sad look in his eyes. I knew how he felt. People judged me thinking that I was spoilt and nasty. I was anything but. Or at least, I thought I was. The corner of my mouth lifted slightly and I smiled at him. He really was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Here, take this if you need me," he said and he handed me a card with his details on, his number, address and email.

"Why would I need you?" I asked and he smiled sweetly at me.

"You never know," he whispered and he turned away before softly kissing my cheek and making me blush. I watched him walk in and I felt strange, I felt connected with him. He was different to Daniel, in a strange way. He was more straight and to the point, and quite forward. Maybe that's what I needed? I turned and headed towards my car, sliding in and Taylor ran out of the event.

"Miss!" he shouted but I sped off into the Seattle city streets before he could catch me. As I drove home I thought of nothing but Jake. Jake Taylor. Or is it Jacob? He probably has a girlfriend anyway seeing as he's a CEO and probably charming towards all those blondes who come strutting up to him. But why of all people at the event did he come to me? I shake my head and pull into the garage beneath Esacala and climb out, heading to the lift, alone.

As I opened my bedroom door, I looked over at the balcony windows and opened them, stepping out into the cold night air and looking down at Seattle below me. Suddenly, my mobile went off and so I grabbed it, a slight hope that it was Jake, but Ted's name showed up.

"Phoebe, why did you go?" he asked and I scoffed.

"Glad someone noticed," I said sarcastically and I heard him mutter something.

"Well, tomorrow Bryony and I are going to Mum and Dad's tomorrow for dinner at 6. Dad wants you to come and he wants to talk to you about Daniel," he says quietly. Daniel? Why the hell is he all of a sudden interested with me and Daniel?! I grab my phone and switch it off immediately and throw it onto my bed. I groan and place my head in my hands.

* * *

The next day I wake disorientated and sleepy. Urgh... what time is it? I glance at my alarm clock and it reads 11.00am. Jeez, that's late for me! I clamber out of bed and wash and get dressed for another day at the office... Dads office. This lecture off Dad is something that I really don't need right now.

It's five thirty, might as well head off. I grab my keys and make my way down to my car slowly. I haven't turned on my phone all day and I decide to do it now. Four missed calls off Ted, two off Dad. Woah, he's getting better!

Mum and Dads house came into view and I sighed heavily as I parked next to Ted and Bryony's car. I got out and made my way to the front door. Before I could even knock Dad swung the door open and grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Dad!" I murmured and he glared down at me. Shit! What have I done?!

"Don't get smart with me young lady." What the fuck is going on? I walked with him, or I should say he dragged me into his office and sat down on the chair was Daniel, awkwardly looking in my direction as I gasped and felt anger running through me. I turned to leave the study and Dad slammed the door in my face.

"No. This is important," Dad snarled and I sighed. I sat down beside Daniel. _Keep your ground, Miss Grey. Don't make it look like you want to kill him... _I smiled sweetly at my Dad and he smirked. He knew what game I was playing and he unlocked his computer.

"I have some news. Welch just informed me of something important that I need to tell you both," he muttered and I looked into Daniels eyes and narrowed them.

"What could you possibly have to tell us, Dad, that concerns both me and Daniel?" I asked formally and Daniel sighed and looked at Dad.

"Jack Hyde. He was responsible for your... little mishap, Daniel three years ago," he whispered and I frowned. I didn't recognise the name but Daniel obviously did.

"Shit! Jack Hyde?!" shouted Daniel and I was utterly dumbfounded. Jack? Who is this? Dad glanced at me and smirked.

"Jack Hyde, Phoebe, attacked your Mother when she was pregnant with Ted," snapped Dad. I sighed. Now I remember who he is!

"Daniel, Jack Hyde put something in your drink during the stag party, making you... go all disorientated and dizzy. You had no idea what was going on, yes? So... this led to your... mishap," he said harshly and Daniel nodded. He looked over at me and smiled slightly. What?

"This changes nothing. You still slept with someone else and you didn't have the curtsey to tell me," I whispered and Dad's eyebrows rose.

"It's been four years!" he shouted back and I stood up quickly.

"That makes no fucking difference! Daniel, face it! We. Are. Over," I snarled and I ran out of the study leaving a horrified Daniel and a furious Father. As I left the room and ran down the stairs I faced my mother who looked worried.

"Darling, what's happened?" she asked and I had tears rolling down my face.

"Nothing, Mum. Daniels here. I need to go, I'm sorry about this," I whispered and after hugging her tightly I ran out of the door and headed home. How dare he turn up and tell me this?! I don't care about him any more. My love for him has gone completely. Never again will it return. I think back to the night that I forgave him about sleeping with someone else. I was a fool! To get back with that cheat?! I now realise that I must listen to my head next time and not this stupid thing inside my chest.

* * *

As I sit down and glug what feels like my fifteenth glass of wine, which it probably is, I sigh heavily I don't get it. What's wrong with me? Mum met Dad when she was younger than me and she's been with no one else. Is it me? My personality? I sigh again heavily and look down at my phone. Now, who haven't I spoken to for a while. Whose that? I don't recognise the number. Let's see.

"Hello?" I heard over the other side. Ooh! It's a man.

"Hello, who is this?" I ask, giggling slightly.

"Jake Taylor. Phoebe, is that you?" he asks and I gasp dramatically.

"Mr Taylor, my apologies for calling you so late!" I shout and slur down the phone.

"Shit, Phoebe are you drunk? I'm coming to see if you're OK," he says and he hangs up. How does he know where I am? Stalker. I giggle and place the phone down beside me and stare out at Seattle through the skylight. Urgh... my head feels fuzzy...

* * *

I wake up all disorientated from the night before. Shit... what the hell happened? I slowly rise from my bed. How the hell did I get here?! I search the room but it's empty. No one around. I can't remember anything that happened last night, except the wine. Oh... the wine. I sit up and my head is surprisingly OK, well... better than what I deserve. I slowly rise from the bed and wonder into the kitchen. Might as well cook some breakfast. I'm greeted by two blue eyes cooking at the stove and smiling.

"Morning," he says cheerfully and I squint.

"Jake?" I ask and he chuckles sweetly.

"Jake indeed! You were drunk out of your mind yesterday. How you feeling?" he asked and I smiled slightly.

"I'm holding up," I continued and I sat down on a bar stool. "Why did you come?" I asked and I saw his smile go away.

"You called, you were drunk. I needed to make sure you were safe," he said quietly. I decided not to reply. He wanted me to be safe? What? Why would he care about me being safe? I shake my head and slowly place it in my hands as I groan. Urgh... I feel awful.

"I've got work in 10 minutes, but I can stay here... if you want..."

"No. I've got work later," I snap back and his eyebrows rise.

"OK. Are you sure?" he asks kindly. Will he just go already?! The last thing I need is him staying with me watching my every move. This is annoying. I nod and he finally leaves. I sigh as I hear the lift doors close. Gone! Wonderful. I didn't even invite him in here. Hang on, how the hell did he even get in here?! Freak... controlling man who doesn't know when to stop... reminds me of my father a bit. No wonder he's a CEO like him.

* * *

The day drags on after I've taught my Grade 6 ballet group who are taking their exam soon, but it's worth the effort. As I walk towards my car, I see a silver Audi parked next to it and a black figure leaning against the bonnet. I ignore them and walk to my car.

"Nice car," said the man and I turned and saw a familiar face, and one which I really didn't want to see.

"Jake? How the hell did you find me?" I asked crossly, fishing out my keys from my hand bag quickly. The quicker I get them the faster I can get away from him.

"Lucky guess," he whispered, a ghostly smile sweeping over his face and I frowned.

"Listen, I haven't got time to chat. See you," I said shortly and I jumped into my car and whizzed off into the city, looking back to see Jake climbing into his car and heading in the opposite direction. Finally! Think he got the message that I am not interested?! Men... _Don't be too cocky. He probably doesn't like you either._ I frown and carry on driving home.

* * *

I walk through the halls of Greys enterprises and go to find my Dad for some lunch. Hopefully he wont be busy with work and he'll be able to spend some quality time with his daughter for once. As I wonder through I'm greeted by people as always and it's always formally, which I personally dislike. I wonder through the halls and nod politely, then I realise to myself that I have gotten grouchier throughout the years since Daniel and I split up. The thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and I dismiss it completely.

As I walk up to my Dads office I knock timidly and I hear laughter from inside. Who the hell is with him? Why is he laughing? I open the door slowly and see none other than Jake and my father laughing over something on the computer screen.

"And that's when she fell into the mud on her eighth birthday," said my Dad, laughing as he did so. They both looked up at me and smiled, I frowned back crossing my arms.

"Oh, talk of the devil," said my Dad. He looked back at his computer and locked it. "I was just showing Mr Thompson some of your photo's of you when you were little. Come on," he said, grabbing his coat and leaving the office with Jake following behind him, leaving just before winking at me. I frowned in his direction.

"Thank you for business today, Mr Thompson. And thank you for looking after my daughter the other night," said Dad and he looked at me and frowned.

"I have a bone to pick with you," he said sternly to me and I looked down. As Dad walked towards the reception and took Jakes arm and pulled him back to me. "

You idiot. Thanks for this. Now my Dad is going to go fucking mental at me because of you and your big mouth!" I snarled and he frowned.

"I... Phoebe I told him what I was up to on the weekend, that's all," he whispered and I frowned, letting go of his wrist nastily. I stormed off to my Dad and walked away from him. How dare he?! He... he infuriates me so much. I turned back to see Jake looking at me with a cross look upon his face.

* * *

After a long lecture about drinking from my Dad, I finally head home. Suddenly, as I go to get into my car my mobile vibrates.

**You know you really shouldn't hate your Dad for the 'lecture'. He's only trying to protect you, like me... - Jacob Thompson**

I frown. Who the hell?! Jake... only Jake would do this. How the hell did he get my number?

**Jake, please piss off. I don't need this right now. Thanks to you my Dad is still fucking pissed with me. So please, keep your stupidly large nose out of my life. - Phoebe Grey**

I plonked my phone onto the passenger seat and drove off. The vibration startled me as I got a reply. Luckily, we were in traffic and so I picked up my phone and read the message.

**Your life interlinks with mine, whether you like it or not. I will see you again sometime in the future. I know you hate me, and why I do not know. Anyway, the lights have turned green so I'd go before someone crashes into the back of your car, Miss Grey. - Jacob Thompson**

I frown and look up, sure enough the lights are green and people are pipping their horns behind me and swearing. I quickly zoom out of the traffic and I see the eyes of people around me driving shocked at the speed of my car. As I pull into the garage I grab my phone with infuriation and text back.

**Your life will never link with mine, believe me. Stop following me and stay out of my life! And good observation skills, Mr Thompson. You're not as stupid as I thought... - Phoebe Grey**

I groan and switch off my phone, storming into my apartment and not looking back.

* * *

I sit alone with Jessica in a restaurant on Valentines day and people think we're a couple, but seeing as we both don't have any dates we both decided to treat ourselves to a nice meal. Luckily, none of the paparazzi have noticed me out tonight and the headlines haven't said anything about me... yet. Suddenly, my thoughts of news papers went as I received a text. Who the hell is texting me?!

**Honey, we haven't spoken to you in a while. Me and your Father are having a meal tonight in Seattle, so we might pop in to see you. I hope you're well. Love Mum xx**

I smile down at my phone and lock it. At least someone out there loves me...

We finish our meal and head out of the restaurant carefully to avoid anyone's gaze. As we walk across the street, a man spots me and grabs his camera and I walk quickly with Jessica in the opposite direction.

"Miss Grey! Out with a friend for valentines day? Or is it someone else? A girlfriend?" he shouts and I look back to see more and more men following me, their cameras flashing wildly towards us both. I grab her hand, which was unwise as they photographed this, and sprinted with her down the street.

"Phoebe! Your car is the other way!" she shouted and I ignored her and carried on running. I sprinted faster and faster and Jessica was having difficulty catching up with my pace.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an alley, letting Jessica go and continue running.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted and the person let go. I looked out of the alley and the coast was clear and I left, searching for Jessica.

"Jess!" I shouted and I looked to my right seeing a crowd of people crowding around. "Shit," I whispered to myself and I ran to the crowd, making my way thorugh as people asked me questions. I ran to see Jess on the floor and knocked out.

"Jesus... Jess..." I whispered and I picked her up and shook her. A man suddenly grabbed her and held her tightly. "Get off her!" I shouted and I stood quickly to see Jake stood holding her.

"Not so much as a thank you," he said and my eyes widened.

"_You_ pulled me into the alley?!" I shouted and he frowned, grabbing me and pulling me towards the car. I thought not to argue and I followed him, I wanted to stay with Jessica. Some men started jabbing at me and asking questions.

"Miss Grey! Is that your girlfriend? Can I ask you a few questions?" he shouted, pulling my arm and I turned with tears down my face and I frowned.

"Fuck off! My friend, thanks to you, has just been badly injured and I would prefer it if you could keep your fucking hands to yourself!" I screamed, scaring him and he stood back away from me as I jumped into the car and it pulled to the hospital.

* * *

I sit waiting impatiently in the waiting room to wait to see if Jessica is OK. A red haired nurse walks in and smiles at me kindly. I stand quickly so much that my head rushes and I feel faint. She stands closer to me.

"She's fine, Miss Grey. She's sleeping at the moment and you can go home and get some sleep yourself. You can come tomorrow and visit," she says softly to me and I feel comforted. I smile and nod, a sigh of relief leaving me. Thank God she's OK! I grab my jacket and leave the hospital, getting into my car and driving into Seattle. My mind reels with thoughts and emotions. Jake... Jake... why the hell did he get involved?! He caused this... I can't believe his stupidity! I just want to scream in his face and cry as he hears me. I realise that I'm driving fast down a road which at the end has traffic and I skid to a halt and turn quickly to go into the oncoming traffic and into the opposite direction. I need to see him and confront him. He can't keep on interfering with my life. I drive to his office and hope he's in there working. I halt suddenly and climb out of the car in front of the entrance and a man dressed in black runs to me and I storm past him, flinging my car keys at him and he smiles with glee, getting to drive my car must be a privilege. I go to the front desk and realise that the building is quite empty and some people are passing me and are likely to be going home.

"Can I help you?" I hear the brunette say in front of me, smiling with her dazzling teeth and looking into my grey eyes.

"Yes. I'd like to see Mr Thompson," I snap and her eyes widen. She points me in the direction of his office and I practically sprint there with all my might. I see his posh office door and I swing it open, standing at the doorway as he stands at his desk, organizing wallets and folders and his head whips up, a shocked expression upon his face as he stares into my eyes.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he shouts and I frown.

"Don't you swear at me! I am so angry with you lately! What fucking right do you have to interfere with my life? Stop trying to help me! You make everything worse, Jake!" I shout, slamming the door behind me and standing opposite him. He puts his hands awkwardly in his pockets and shrugs, staring into my eyes and I can tell that I've hurt his feelings. I sigh and feel a stab of regret for shouting at him and I look into his beautiful eyes.

"Jake... why are you doing this?" I ask quietly and he inhales quickly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he says, throwing his hands in the air as if he's been keeping something in all his life. He sighs and kneels on the floor in front of me with his head in his hands. I look down at the poor, broken man before me and I bend down at his level, even though we're far apart. He looks up and there are tears flowing down his cheeks. What have I done? I've completely crushed this poor soul and I want to fix it. I want to kiss his tears away... what is this? I like him? I hated him though...

"I love you, Phoebe Grey. Can't you see? I can't keep away from you, and if anything happened to you..." he whispered and he chokes at the last sentence and my finger rests upon his lips. His moist lips and I crawl towards him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I whispered softly, clutching his face and wiping away his tears with my thumbs and he shrugs. I smile softly.

"Because you hate me. I know you do... I try to help you so much Phoebe and you throw it back in my face," he whispers and I feel like crying with him.

"You just... annoy me," I whisper and he chuckles.

"This is meant to comfort me?" he whispers and I giggle, stroking his face tenderly, looking into his eyes as if he was a wounded animal.

"But... I reckon I could put up with that," I whisper and he lifts his head, staring into my eyes and I smile back.

I slowly reach forward and my hand remains on his cheek, the other beside me. His hands slowly wrap around my waist and he pulls me into him so we are nose to nose. We both inhale softly and take each other in, our foreheads pressing against one another as we sigh and breath in time. Slowly I reach out and our lips meet softly together, kissing romantically and lovingly. I breath and pull back, and I see tears forming in his eyes. Woah... this man loves me, and I can see it in his beautiful and pure eyes. And somehow, I feel the same. Even though I've been annoyed with him after all this time, I couldn't get my mind off him! He was all that I had thought about all week. He leant forward again and kissed my mouth with more hunger, wanting me. I kissed back and he opened his mouth to let my tongue do it's wonders. I kissed him passionately and my hands found their way into his scruffy dirty blond hair and I tugged gently on the ends and he moaned against my mouth but soon enough, I tugged again and his lips found mine and there was more desperation in the kiss. I felt strange, and his hands stroked my back softly and I kissed him so hard he fell back onto the floor, and I fell on top of him. I giggled and stroked his face as he did mine. Then I thought, I never laughed like this with Daniel. I never kissed like this with Daniel. The thought of Daniel all over fills my mind and I dismiss it completely and open my eyes to see Jake kissing me still. I continue to kiss him and I pull back suddenly realising where we were.

"What?" he asked softly, stroking my back, his fingers drumming down my spine and sending delectable shivers down it.

"We're in your office, in your companies building. Can we finish this somewhere else?" I asked huskily and he smiled, slowly sitting up so I straddled him. I smiled and kissed his soft lips again. "Come on, you can stay at mine," I whispered and I stood slowly, bending forward so he could get a good view of what he was about to unwrap back at home. He smiled and got up, collecting his jackets and putting it on.

I stood with my bag and watching him walk casually around his room as he collected his books and papers. He smiled at me kindly and nodded, and I left the office with him following behind me. Slowly, his hand slipped down my arm and into my hand. It was lovely, finally after all this time I've found love again. I smile up at him and he winks. Suddenly, a man passes us both and looks shocked at me being with him. He quickly let go of my hand and coughed.

"Mr Phillips," he muttered and the elderly man nodded in his direction, staring into my eyes. As we entered the lift, Jake looked down at me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning.

"That was Mr Phillips... he works for your Father," he whispered and my eyes widened.

"Oh..."

"Lets hope your Father doesn't find out just yet... he might kill me," he whispered and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Suddenly, he turned to me and pinned me against the lift wall, the cold glass hitting against my body as his lips found mind and he kissed me savagely but oh... how I loved it. It was like young love again, something new to explore. I moaned against his mouth as the familiar sensation rumbled deep within my stomach as he kissed me. He pulled away quickly and resumed his natural CEO look, although his hair was slightly messy but it always was. I was flushed and panting against the glass wall as people entered the lift. They gave me strange looks as I reddened in the face and Jake pulled me into his arms, smiling sexily down at me and I smiled back. Pushy, loving CEO.

As we walked out of the building, not holding hands, we stopped and he yelled loudly.

"Taxi!" Suddenly, a taxi pulled up right next to our feet and we clambered in. He shut the door. "Escala, please," he said and the taxi driver nodded, pulling away into the traffic.

"I'm shocked no one spotted us," I whispered and he smiled down at me, taking my hand in his grasp as his thumb stroked my knuckles. Finally, after what seemed a long drive due to the amount of traffic, we pulled up out of Escala and he handed the taxi driver the money, and a stupid tip too. I rolled my eyes and we entered the lift. I fidgeted all the way up to my apartment, and as soon as we entered the foyer the sexual tension rose. Woah... I've just invited a CEO who works alongside with my Father into my apartment to 'get to know him.' This is strange. He walked in and smiled at the surroundings. I think he was impressed with the whole place.

"Nice place," he whispered and I smiled, placing my jacket on a chair.

"Thanks. It was my Dads..." I whispered and I looked up at him and he licked his lips softly, and took me in.

"Phoebe... I can't get over how amazing you are," he whispered and that was it. I hadn't been told anything like this for a while so I bolted at him with open arms, jumping onto him and wrapping my legs around his waist and he held me, his hands propping me up by holding my thighs as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He walked towards the hallway and I muttered against his mouth.

"Second door on left," I whispered, taking my mouth of his slightly and then finding it again. He laughed and went the way I told him and he found my bedroom, placing me gently on the bed and leaning on top of me and pushing my body softly into the mattress below. He groaned as I wrapped my legs around his behind, pushing his groin suggestively towards mine. I wanted him so much, here and now! His hands moved from my hair to my neck, and he slowly unbuttoned my blouse, letting it fall to the side. Once finished with that, his skilled fingers unzipped my skirt and he slowly caressed my thighs and I groaned with anticipation and need. I lifted up my behind so he could easily slide down my skirt, which he did with great easy. My shoes had already fallen off and he slowly peeled off my blouse, leaving me only in my underwear which was an emerald green lace with a silver trim and he smiled.

"Hey, you're wearing too many clothes," I protested and I sat up as he sat on top of me and I smiled. I slid his jacket off his shoulders and threw it onto the nearby chair, along with his tie. Slowly, I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest along the way and he groaned as I did so. I smiled, I loved the sound of him groaning as I pleased him. Suddenly, I was back on my back and he was hovering above me and kissing my breasts. I looked down and his trousers were off, and he was just in his boxers. Shit! That was quick... I take a good look at his body and my God he is fit! A lot fitter than Daniel was, and his ass was glorious as I felt it with my hands, pulling his behind to my groin and he looked up from my chest and smiled salaciously. I rolled over and unhooked my bra, taking it off and throwing it aside and he smiled, leaning up and taking my mouth again.

* * *

I woke up in his arms, wrapped safely as he breathed on the back of my neck, his hot breath soothing me. I sighed gently and turned to see the time. Only 11.00? What time did we get back here? It must have been about two hours ago. I yawned and rolled over forgetting that Jake was softly snoring beside me. I got up slowly and felt thirsty. I walked around towards my chest of drawers to get a nightgown and then I trod on Jakes shirt. Hmm... I've seen a lot of films where the woman wears her boyfriends shirt after sex and it always looks sexy. I put on the shirt and grab some lace knickers and slide them on, walking quietly out of the bedroom and down the hall. I stopped as I saw the staircase and I stared up at the door. That door, where the sex room is. I slowly crept up the stairs and came face to face with the door. The last time I was in there was months ago, with Daniel. I sighed and slowly turned the handle and opened the door. The room was pitch black and I switched on the lights and blood red walls filled my eyes and I squinted. I looked over at the bed and it was neatly made. Everything looked so clean and perfect. I shuddered as I looked over at the whips and slammed the door to. I began to sob silently and then I heard something. Shuffling down in my apartment, in the front room. It wouldn't be Jake... he would've seen me in the doorway if he'd past the stairs.

I wondered slowly down the stairs and turned in the hallway, stopping as I heard high heels clicking around the floor. The lights flicked on and I panicked. Shit! A thief! I walked quickly into the main room and turned towards the kitchen.

"Phoebe?" I heard and I turned to see my Mum and Dad stood arm in arm looking at my attire. Dad looked away and sighed and my Mum giggled quietly.

"Mum! Dad..." I whispered in shock as they stood staring at me. I realised then that I was wearing lace knickers and Jakes shirt, nothing else. I blushed and hoped to God that Jake wouldn't appear any time soon.

"Did you get your Mother's text?" asked Dad sternly and I looked in his direction and nodded. He knew that I was up to no good, and that there was a man in my bedroom and he said no more. "Hey, Phoebe. I missed you in bed..." whispered Jake, rubbing his eyes and only dressed in his boxer shorts. My Dads head whipped around and he glared at a sleepy Jake whose eyes widened as he saw my Dads look.

"Shit! Mr Grey!" he shouted and I ran to Jake, standing in front of him. He stood beside me and held my hand tightly, still attempting to use me as a body shield to cover his naked body. I looked over at my Mother whose mouth was open wide and her eyes large with shock.

"Phoebe! What the fuck is going on?!" he shouted, taking a few steps towards me but I stood my ground. "Why are you fucking another CEO, and one that happens to be working with me?! Have you no fucking clue what you're doing? What is it with you and people who work for me. Do you like defying me, huh Phoebe? Because, young lady, you're doing a fucking good job," he yelled and I stood on the stop, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Christian, honey..." whispered my Mother pulling his arm back.

"No! Don't Ana, stay out of this. Phoebe... what the fuck is going on?" he shouted and I let go of Jakes hand and stood in front of my Father, glaring into his grey eyes.

"If you use your fucking eyes for once Dad, you would be able to see that I am an adult. Not a fucking child any more. And once you've seen past that you would be able to tell that I love this man, and he loves me. Got a problem with that?" I whispered and his jaw tightened and I stepped back, holding Jakes hand.

"Mr Grey... I'm sorry about this. And believe me, this is not the way I wanted you to find out. But it's true. I love your daughter," he whispered and I looked at my Dad, he had tears filling his eyes.

"Phoebe... let me explain something to you. You loved Daniel. There's no denying it. He worked for me and he broke your heart once too often. I don't want to see you broken again if things don't work out with Jake. Mr Thompson here works for me too. I can't stand seeing you upset. You're still my little girl," he whispered and I smiled. I saw my Mother smiling and grabbing my Dads hand softly and he visibly relaxed.

"Dad. Like millions of other girls out there, I have had my heart broken. But... you've got to let me go. I love Jake, and if things don't work out then things don't work out. But don't spend your days worrying over my little heart," I whispered and I kissed his cheek softly and he smiled, hugging me tightly. He looked over at Jake and smiled. I stepped back into Jakes arms and my Mother did the same with my Father.

"Take good care of our daughter, Mr Thompson," said my Mother and I smiled, blushing as they left.

"I will, Mrs Grey," he replied and I smiled. As the left, I turned and kissed him gently on the mouth and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well... that went better than I expected," he whispered and I giggled, pulling him towards me suddenly so our bodies pressed against one another. I pushed my groin towards his and kissed his neck, teasing him as he wriggled beneath my touch.

"Baby... not in here... bedroom," he whispered and I looked up at him and suddenly he swooped down low and I was in his arms like a maiden in distress... No. I was a maiden in love.


End file.
